My Stepmother?
by gotToluvAnime
Summary: Haruka woke up finding herself in the bed with a stranger. And soon only to find out that this stranger was closer to her than she thought she was. AU. HxM. Final chapter up.
1. My Future Mother

**I wrote another story since I've got nothing to do...**

**Hope you like it!!**

**AU setting**

**R&R**

**Here we go!!**

**I'll rate each chapter differently since not all chaps contains lemon... hopefully...lol.. I think this will be the only lemon..**

**M**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Haruka's POV**

I woke up as soon as the sunlight hit my face. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in the warmth touch of the naked body next to mine _'Not again..' _I turned my body to face her and stared in awe at her gorgeous sleeping face; long and curly aquamarine hair, silky white skin, delicate pink lips forming a smile. I wonder to myself at which club I met her. Yeah, I always have 'sleepovers' when I go clubbing. I think it's a part of me to leave a club bringing someone home with me or me at their home. I stared at her for minutes until I saw her slowly opening her eyes.

"Morning.." I greeted her with a smile. I was surprised with myself as I said those words. It always been a 'leave before she wakes up' or 'I'm not ready for a relationship'speech. Yet now I'm still here in my bed staying still and greeting the naked stranger beside me. _What is her name by the way?_

"Morning.." she greeted me back also a smile on her face. Such an endearing smile she has that I found myself uttering a word in my mind

"Beautiful..." My eyes widened as I said those words out loud. I turned to look away from her as I felt my face flushed with embarrassment. I heard her let out a soft giggle and I, in turn, only found myself being drawn to her giggling voice. "So.." I spoke once again still bright red blush crept across my cheeks

"So?" I look back at her and saw the confused look on her face.

"Um.. how did we end-"

"Well..." she said as her left point finger started tapping her cheek, she then continued "You started kissing me when we were on the dance floor and caressing the delicate parts of my body. I felt harassed by the way." she smiled at me as she said those last sentences in a playful manner._ So cute I want to 'harass' her again._ "and as you can see, we decided to continue our business in your bed."

"Was I good?" I grin

"I had better." she shot back

"Your moans last night were telling me otherwise." cocking my left eyebrow

"I'm loud. I moan easily. It doesn't prove anything." informed her in a direct manner still the playful smile on her face never faded. I let out a soft chuckle as I heard her reply. As if in instinct, my body abruptly rolled on top of her. I stared right back into her eyes as she also stared right back at me.

"Should I prove it to you once again?" cockiness in my voice as I gave her a playful smirk. I leaned down and started to give butterfly kisses all over the upper part of her body.

"Ara, you're such a pervert.." she said in between giggles. I cupped her left breast and rubbed her nipple with my thumb. I heard her released a soft moan and felt her body stiffening. I smiled as I started sucking her other nipple. My hand slowly made its way to her womanhood and slowly massage her clitoris. Then, I heard her speak in between moans

"plea..his.. please.." getting what she meant by that. I stopped nibbling with her nipple and kissed her body downwards and made its rest onto her womanhood. And without any second thoughts, I plunged my tongue deep in her; licking and devouring her juice. I felt her hand grabbed a handful of my hair and pushed my face deeper in her. Only the sound of loud moans filled the room for the rest of the morning.

* * *

A blond woman once again woke up from her sleep but now found herself alone on the bed. Her eyes then drifted to an aquamarine haired goddess sitting in front of a mirror dresser combing her newly dried hair. The smaller woman stared at the mirror looking at the reflection of a smiling blond woman behind her. 

"Don't ask."

"I wasn't planning to.." a smirk crossed the blond's face. The smaller woman only rolled her eyes and again started to brush her hair. "So, where are you going?"

"None of your business."

"Then, your name?"

"That also."

"Don't you want to know my name?" the blond asked

"Not really."

"Okay.. so you don't mind sleeping with some stranger?" the smaller woman dropped the comb and turned her body around to face the blond

"I'm planning on keeping it that way. Besides we won't meet again."

"You might ask for more."

"Trust me I won't." the blond cocked her eye brow and confusedly looked at the smaller woman in front of her "I don't have sex twice with the same person."

"and your orgasms do that for you.. more than twice.."

"Funny. Anyhow, It won't happen again." the smaller woman raised her right hand for the blond to see. The blond looked at the hand and saw a shinning diamond ring around the smaller woman's finger "I'm getting married."

"That's a surprise... Well you won't make a good wife."

"But I do make a good lover in bed." answered back the smaller woman. The blond only laughed as she stood out of the bed.

"I felt a sinner right now." as the taller woman started walking towards the bathroom

"You have sinned a long time ago when you started having sex with girls." informed the smaller woman

"I like being a sinner then." grin the blond as she walked passed the smaller woman. She then entered the bathroom not until giving her last words to the aquamarine hair beauty "Closed the door once you leave." The smaller woman nodded and the blond only smiled as she shut the bathroom door closed.

"well it was good while it lasted" whispered the smaller woman as she grabbed her purse and walked towards the door. With a deep sigh, the aquamarine haired beauty shut the door closed and finally left the apartment building.

After a 30 minute time spent bathing, the blond walked out of the bathroom and walked herself towards to her closet. Picking clothes one by one, she then grabbed a light yellow polo shirt and a dark brown pants. As soon as she finished dressing herself up, the blond then grabbed her car keys and head to the front door. Not until a couple of seconds, a ringing telephone stopped the blond from leaving. Grabbing the phone up, the blond then spoke in a soft yet irritated voice "Moshi moshi?" 

"Haru" a old man's voice was heard on the other line

"Oto-san?"

"You're still there?!"

"Well, I was about to leave but a ringing phone stopped me in doing so." said the blond in sarcasm

"Just get here fast. I don't want your future mother to wait for you."

"Hai. Hai. Bye." hanging the phone up, the blond then left her apartment, heading herself to where her father and future mother were waiting.

* * *

**Haruka's POV**

I finally arrived to the said resturant my father had told me to go. He had planned for this day fo me to meet the woman he will be marrying. It's been years since my mother died, and my father had been alone since then. Lonely and depressed. So I really don't mind if my father found someone he would want to marry if that would meant happiness for him. I really want that for him. And I'm really thankful he had found someone. I walked inside the crowded restaurant and searched around in hopes of spotting my gray haired father. Luckily, he had seen me first as he stood up and waved his hands to me. I waved back and walked over to where he was. He welcomed me with a hug and a smooch on the cheek _'God how in love my father is!' _he never gave me a smooch before. The last time he did was when I was 7 years old and now what, I'm like 23 years old. Now I think to myself what kind of a woman my father fell in love with to make him act this way. He then released me from the hug and gestured for me to sit down. A soon as I took a sit, I looked around to find the woman my father was telling me about

"She's in the ladies room."

"Oh.. Sorry for being late, Oto-san"

"Don't worry, she too had just arrived." he said as he gave me a smile. I was so surprised at the way my father is acting. Usually, he would be shouting and smacking me in the head, and I was actually prepared for that but technically I receive none. I smiled as a sign of relief since I never did like my father smacking me in the head at this age. We both stopped from talking as we waited patiently for my future 'mother'. After a minute, I saw my father looked sideways and only smiled wider. He then stood up from the chair

"Haruka, meet you future mother." I stood up and looked over to where my father was introducing. My eyes widened as I saw her face and her stand out colored hair. I also saw her eyes widened in surprise as she looked at me. "Michiru, this is my daughter Haruka." The same woman I slept with earlier was the same woman my father was getting married to. I looked at her in horror as I felt my heart beating faster and a drop of sweat on my face. We stared at each other for too long that my father once again repeated what he just said "Haruka, this is Michiru, your future mother." the word 'mother' kept ringing over and over my head. I saw her held her hands out to me. I closed my eyes and swallowed a huge bulge of conscience in my throat, as I accepted her offer

"Pleasure to meet you, Haruka." she smiled wickedly

"The pleasure's all mine, Michiru." I shot back at her. _I just had the pleasure of having you earlier. _We both stayed in the handshake position that my father had to break us apart. I released her from the shake and sat down on the chair. Then out of nowhere, a realization hit me so hard _I just fucked my future mother! _I dropped my head hard on the table as I gave out a loud sigh of frustration _I really am a sinner..._

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of chapter 1!! hope you guys would like it enough to review!! thanks for reading and I hope to thank someone in the next chapter for reviewing!!lol**

**anyway I just had this wierd thought when I wrote this. It's written in a rush and one sitting, still I hope you like it though...**

**if you ar bored, nothing to do with your time, then go and read my other stories!!lol**

**thanks again for reading**

**hey guys!!**

**just click the 'go' button and type anything you want to type, whether you liked it or not.. it honestly helps me if I should continue with writing a story..lol**

**again thanks for reading!!!**


	2. Cupcakes and Pick up lines

**hope you like it!!**

**I have revised this since I got a review about the banter between our heroines being not as subtle as it should be... so he/she is right, that's why I have revised this chapter! and for people out there waiting for chapter 3(if there are people waiting) I'll be updating it two weeks from now.. so with that said, enjoy the revised chapter 2!!**

**AU setting**

**R&R  
**

**Here we go!!**

**T**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Haruka's POV**

I felt my head aching and felt my body tensing up. _God how awkward the situation is!!_ Now I curse my self for having such a hobby of sleeping with random girls I just met in a club. It surely did pay off this time; a big one that is. I massage my temples and again released a loud sigh of frustration. _Don't be nervous.. You did nothing wrong.. _Nothing? _Yeah right!! I just slept with..._ _No. I didn't know who she was. So it's not actually my fault to begin with...I'm not in wrong doing right?_

"Are you okay, Haruka? You seemed troubled." I heard my father asked in his deep worried voice

"I think she had a rough night, Anata." I cringe as I heard her say those last word of hers. _Anata?! How pathetic could she be!_ I lifted my head up from the table and gave my father a smile. "Didn't you, Haruka?" I stared right back at my 'future mother' and saw a mischievous smile on her face. _You want a game? Let's play this twisted game of yours then.._

"I actually had, Michiru. You don't mind me calling you by your first name, do you?" returning the smile she had given me. "I just ate a cupcake yesterday evening and well also this morning, and the taste wasn't as good as I thought it would be. Cupcakes should taste sweet but it was tremendously bitter. Now my stomach is churning."

"Well maybe the cupcake was too sweet for your liking. Cupcakes are at best when one knows how to appreciate it's taste... or knows to handle it's sweet taste"

"Have you eaten one?" another playful smirk crossed my face. _Got you my sex fiend future mother! Let's see how you talk your way out of this one... _She in turn only raised her left eyebrow to me as she started responding in her refine mannered voice

"As a matter of fact I did some tasting, but like yours apparently it turned out to be a very overrated one. I wasn't very satisfied in the end. My fault I suppose… I made a poor selection." I was floored by this. Not once did she falter in her sharp reply. I found myslef at a loss as to how to respond to this, my cool seeming to seep away with each passing second I watched Michiru sit there with her polite, smug smile. Finally I decided to return her own retort.

"Well I do understand making poor decisions… I made one last night and am regretting it immensely. It was a complete waste of my time. I would have been better off reading a good book or lame one still it's better than eating the cupcake. Don't get me wrong I still like eating cupcakes, but I don't think I have the stomach of eating it again, the same kind of cupcake I mean." I smiled as she saw Michiru's own smirk falter._ That's right! Not so high and mighty now are you?_

"Must be a top quality cupcake you had eaten. No offense but I think your not ready to handle that kind of cupcake again, Haruka."

"Would you like to try some cupcake of your own taste's league? I could get you some around the corner, Michiru."

"That's enough, Haruka!" shouted my father as he slammed his palms on the table. I was startled by his sudden outburst of emotion. Then again, he did the appropriate thing. The talk with Michiru was getting far beyond control. At some point I was kinda flirting with her that I had forgotten my father even being there. Flirting? _Stop it Haruka!! She's your future mother. How attractive and undeniably hot and sexy she is, she's still your father's fiancé. _She's different from dumb chicks I sleep with.. It must be that's why my father is marrying her. What else does she have?... other than those perfectly rounded breast of hers, those sultry pink lips I want to kiss... _No!_ I shake my head realizing what I was just thinking. _Mother.. Your father's fiancé... Untouchable.. Never again.. Ignore her... _Temptation she is. I tried hard not to look at her. If I look at her, I'll be lusting all over again about her. I want my soul to be save and not to be damned. So I focused my attention to my father who was now massaging his temples with his eyes closed. There was this cold atmosphere encircling around us, which made me feel uneasy about the situation. They stayed in silence, and I decided to do the same as well since it's better not opening my mouth. After awhile my father opened his eyes and glared at me. I gag the water I was drinking and looked away from my father's 'disturbing' glare. I know something is coming. I know perfectly by those looks, that's why I felt myself tensing up. Breathing in and out heavily, I started counting down his upcoming endless scolding _5...4...3...2...1..._

"Can I take your orders?" _A Miracle has bestowed upon me!! _There was a loud sigh of relief as the waitress approached us just in time. I saw my father nodding and pointing out some dishes for us to eat. Then, I heard a soft giggle coming in front of me. I took a glance at the owner of those giggling voice and saw my future mother's cheeky smile. She then released a loud sigh of relief exactly mimicking my earlier gesture. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance seeing her little immature act.

"That would be all." I heard my father spoke, breaking the gaze between me and Michiru. He then turned to look at Michiru and excused himself "I'll be right back. Nature calls." my father joked. A pathetic one. _Old people and their lame sense of humor... _I saw her laugh at my father's 'witty' joke but a forced laugh that is. He stood up from his chair and proceeded to the bathroom, leaving me and my future mother all alone. I stood up as well, thinking it's a bad idea for us to be alone, but only to be stopped by her seductive voice..

"Where are you going?"

"Puking. The reality that I just did my future mother is something my stomach cannot hold."

"You're really following you father's footstep with your witty remarks." she joked. I cocked my left eyebrow at her as she only continued to talk "If it helps, we both have no idea how related we are until just now. So there's nothing we did wrong."

"Nothing?! We just had sex." I whispered the last part in anger

"And it was good. So let's leave things to that."

"Leave things to that?! You're cheating behind my father's back!"

"And it's your fault."

"My fault?!" _now she's turning the tables on me! _"Are you serious?!" and apparently by the looks on her face, she was serious about it.

"Yes. I haven't done anything wrong before until you started hitting on me at the dance floor."

"Why wouldn't I be hitting on you when you danced so close to me that I could feel your breast against mine?" and before our discussion got even more heated, my father walked back to us with a smile on his face.

"I just took a pee, and now my fiancé and my daughter are getting along well." he laughed as he went back to sit beside Michiru. "I should left the both of you more often, it makes the two of you to have a decent conversation." my father chuckled. _If you only knew father what we are talking about then the smile on your face would completely evaporate into thin air_ "Cupcakes. I don't even understand that. Guys just don't like sweets so that tells why I can't butt in earlier. I'm pretty clueless when it comes to pastries." he let out a old man's laugh, kind of husky. My father's really dense about sexual tension arising around him, or just about everything. So thinking that he may spotted me flirting with his fiancé, is now far from reality. Well that would be a relief, as long as he spotted nothing going around then that's fine. I let out a deep sigh and stood up from my chair.

"I'll be going now, oto-san."

"Now? The food hasn't arrived yet."

"Saeki just called me. He said it was urgent." of course I lied. And I know she knows that I lied. I just can't keep up the false pretenses thateverything right now is fine and I'm happy about this when I'm not. When I feel so guilty of what I did.

"I see. We'll just do this another time then."

"We should"_ ...not do this again _I turned my face to look at Michiru and bowed in respect to her "It was nice meeting you, Michiru."

"Same as to you. Haruka." with those last word. I left the restaurant and walked to where I parked my car.

I arrived at a café, where my friend Saeki is always at during this time of the day. I walked in and saw my friend hitting on a woman sitting alone in one of the tables. I walked closer to them and heard the lamest pick up line I have ever heard in my 23 years of living

"Do you believe in love at first sight, or do I have to walk by again?" _Yes Saeki, you could easily pick up girls with those lines... _I rolled my eyes and grabbed my friend's shirt collar. He then turned to face me in surprise and half annoyed look

"Let me see, you got those lines in 'Pick up lines that will get you in bed with a stranger'?" like it will ever happen. I wonder why people uses them. Like a virgin and single 24 year old guy won't be enough to prove that those lines won't just work?! Unfortunately Saeki missed that idea and continue living his 24 years of virginity, hoping those pick up lines gets him under women's pants or even anywhere for that matter.

"Haruka!" he smiled and gave me a hug. He's a nice guy but just dumb when it comes to hooking up. Well, as they say nice guys always gets it last.

"Alright, alright. I don't want people to get the wrong idea." he then released me and looked at me with those big puppy eyes. _Saeki.._ "I miss you too."

"I know you do. Does Haru-chan wants to talk to Dr. L-O-V-E?". nudging my sides and giving me those disgusting look, eyes sparking and a smug smile.

"Cut the crap Saeki." I told him directly. _Even if I have problems with love, like I would even ask you for your help?!_

"Moh.. Cruel.." he said pouting. Then after a few second he was back to his normal self "So what's wrong? Is it that big to even visit me here?" placing his arm aroung my shoulder

"You don't have a clue how in deep shit I am!" .

"Tsk.. Tsk.. Tsk.. If it's you Haru-chan, it really is shit." he patted my back and we started to walk in one of the vacant tables. I don't know if I should be happy with his reply because he knew me well or be offended because that's how he sees me. But then again no time for arguing, so better shrugged it all off and continue with it.

As soon as we sat down, I began telling him about Michiru and the situation I am in. Precisely, the situation I got myself into and how I got into that situation.

"YOU SLEPT WITH YOUR MOTHER?!" he said drastically and loud enough for the people inside the café to hear and turn their heads to look at me. _Do you need a megaphone? Cause I don't think it's loud enough for the poeple outisde to hear my act of sin.. _I looked around and saw the sickened look people at the cafe were giving me. It frights me and gave me a shiver down my spine.

"You're really funny Saeki!" swaying the crowds out from their wrong ideas "He's really good in telling jokes" I turned to tell the staring crowds, laughing nervously.

"But you just-" I hurriedly covered my friends mouth and gave the crowd a smile. Shrugging my actions off, the staring crowd went back to what they were doing and I only gave my friend an annoyed look as I released my hand off his mouth "Future, Saeki. Future." I said gritting my teeth.

"What's the difference anyway?"

"The difference is the same as the difference between the distance of my knuckle hitting your face." I lifted my knuckles up for him to see and measured the distance mith my other hand "That big, Saeki. But it might disappear soon if you keep telling the whole world what I just did."

"Ooh, I'm scared." completely mocking my threat

"You want to try?" he rolled his eyes and only continued to talk

"So you had fun?" _God how I hate his malicious grin!_

"That's not the point!"

"Aha, you did!" pointing his finger at me as he laugh unstoppable "Haru-chan's blushing!!"

"Saeki! I am not!" I'm getting more and more irritated "It's not a laughing matter!" he wiped the tears form his eyes and waved his hand to me

"It's just that.." again he continued laughing. He stopped as he saw me standing up from the chair "Gomen, gomen. I won't laugh anymore." he said, suppressing his laughter and lifting his right palm up as if making a promise. I sat back on the chair only to be welcomed by his drooling face.

"Don't move. I just saw a fallen angel entered the café" _Guys.._ I rolled my eyes once again as he only stood from his chair and walked pass me. I turned around to look at the 'fallen angel' my friend mentioned about. My eyes bulge in surprise as I saw an aquamarine colored hair woman standing 4 feet away from the door, looking around the café. She stopped and looked straight at me. She smiled and started to walk towards my direction. I saw my black haired friend stopped her from walking and again let out his pathetic pick up line

"Did it hurt?" uttered in his most sensual yet serious voice

"Did what hurt?" asked the woman, completely confused by the question.

"When you fell from heaven" my oh-so charming friend said as he combed his short black hair with his hands and gave the woman a wink accompanied by his most alluring smile. Michiru only smiled to my friend but I'm sure it's one of her fake smile. She smiled out of politeness, I think, since she's that type of person though the disgust in her face sure knows how to take a peek once in a while. She then continued walking towards me. And again Saeki, putting up his most sensual voice, shouted another pick up line "You must be tired 'cause you've been running through my mind all day." I smack my hand on my forehead at how idiotic my friend now looks. _Does he even need to shout that?_ _This is the sole reason why I don't date guys..._ I looked up as I felt a presence in front of me.

"Haruka."

"Michiru."

"We need to talk."

* * *

**Saeki's POV**

"She wants me. I can tell by the way she ignored me."

* * *

**A/N: ****Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing!!!**

**specially sealed hugs and kisses are delivered to Reusch17 for helping me with these!! thanks a lot!**


	3. Luck

**Another chapter!!! hope you guys will like it enough to review!!**

**Finally I get to update this! I have to since Rukamichi92 kept bugging me to update this one! So to you Rukamichi92 this ones for you!**

**AU**

**R&R.. **

**Here we go!!**

**T**

* * *

"_Haruka."_

"_Michiru."_

"_We need to talk."_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Haruka's POV**

My eyes followed Michiru's movement as she took a sit in front of me, placing both of her hands on the top of the table. I look once again to her face then my eyes travelled to a figure behind Michiru's back. Shamelessly combing his hair with his hand, smelling his breath and then fixing his shirt collar. He then turned to face us and started walking towards our direction. I squinted my eyes in anger. He froze and stop from his tracks. He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked disappointedly down the tiled floor.

I turn my attention then back to the woman in front of me and spoke "Talk? We did that before, didn't we? And it doesn't seem to do us any good."

"You're becoming more and more rude by the day." _And she has the time to joke in this kind of situation._ She then spoke her next words seriously "Look, I just want to straighten things out for you, so could you please listen to me?"

"I'm all ears, Oka-san"

"Will you stop that!"

"Why? I'll sooner or later call you that."

"Alright my baby girl, listen." I rolled my eyes as soon as she said those words. "I love your father"

"Love?" I laugh at how rhetorical the words she uttered sounded to me. "What are you planning anyway? If your after our fortune, you won't even have a single penny, cause as of 2 years ago, all our fortunes are under my name." I informed her of what she ought to know. If it's about that she should stop now cause sadly, she really won't get anything from him. Even if she tries, there wouldn't be anything there for her.

"You don't really know who I am, do you?" she said. I looked at her face again and down to the portion where the table had cut my vision of her body. I analyzed her carefully, and after a while I finally came up with an answer.

"The woman I banged up last night till early morning this day."

"You're quite eloquent and well mannered." another sarcastic remark from her. "Kaioh Michiru. Does the name ring a bell?"

"Nope. Sorry. My memory could only remember the loud woman I slept with."

"Again with those manners. At least try to show some decency when you talk. I'm greatly offended here."_ Decency?_ I laugh. _She's asking for something like that_? Really. It amazes me as to how she could still ask for those things. _Was she even one to begin with?_ "Bach, Mozart, Haydn. Does it ring a bell to you?"

"List of men you slept with?"

"It doesn't mean that I slept with you once makes me a whore." she told me. I can sense her getting hurt by what I just said. I wonder why anyway.. why I'm acting this way.. insulting her, ditching every moment that our conversation might go smoothly.. Ashamed by the way I have been acting, I answered her seriously.

"Famous violinists.."

"Yes. And now you're looking at one." she said proudly.. Quite arrogant about it, I must say.. but still is gorgeous.. _Gorgeous?! Arghh..Haruka! Get her out of your system! _I shook my head from these thoughts and continued with our 'informative' talk.

"Not much of a classical music fan anyway.. but then again a gay classical violinist.. that's unexpected"

"And a cross dressing lesbian racer isn't?" and our conversation just goes round and round, her with witty remarks and me with my own ones. "Does your father even know you're gay?"

"Does he know about you?"

"I'm not gay."

"Just an inquisitive 'gender-confused' woman." I raised my left eyebrow and gave her a sly smile.

"I'm not confused as you would put it. I know perfectly what I want."

"And I was informed last night." I said shrugging the looks she was giving me "Are you sure you're not gay?"

"Why are you getting bitter about this anyway?"

"Bitter? Me?" I laugh once again. She's making me laugh more and more with her absurd assumptions. "You don't get it, do you? I'm far from getting bitter, really. I just don't approve of you marrying my father and vice versa."

"So you want me for yourself?" she said grinning.

"Aren't we getting a little full of ourselves there?" I chuckled. We sat there laughing at each others remarks. And the day ended, our talk didn't even go anywhere other than endless bantering with each other. "I told you so. Talking won't do us any good." she looked at me and smiled. I smiled back as she stood up from the chair and slowly turned her back. She walked away from me down to the door until another one of my stupid friend's lame pick up lines stop her in doing so

"Can I have directions?" I watched my friend from afar as he tried his best hitting on Michiru. Saeki's unsuccessful performances always and forever will be entertaining.

"To where?" Michiru asked politely as she stopped herself from walking. But then again, I get the feeling that she's getting irritated more and more at Saeki

"To your heart." I tried to suppress my laughter after hearing his answer. Funny how he find pick up lines helpful in getting him laid or even talking to a girl. I saw Michiru smiling at him, and Saeki drooling over her beauty.

"Why not start with me number?" Michiru said. I was practically shocked and baffled by what I just heard. Saeki only nodded and gave Michiru a pen. My future step mother grabbed a tissue from the table and started writing down her number in it. She folded the tissue and gave it to Saeki. Michiru then turned to me and smiled mischievously

"I forgot." I look at her questioningly as I waited for next words "Do you like your cupcakes with whipped cream?" I felt my face burning. I looked away from her stare as the sound of her giggling voice was the only thing I heard next. Slowly, her voice started to fade and soon a very happy voice replaced it.

"See! Pick up lines do work!" he said proudly, raising the the tissue in his hands "I've got her phone number!" joyfully he walked towards me, his smile as wide as it could possibly get.

"Hai. Hai" I said dismissively. "So what's written inside?" I asked him

"What else? Of course her nu.." he opened the tissue and read the contents in it "lame... pick... up... line.." I laugh out loud after Saeki had read what Michiru had written down. He looked at me annoyed and nudged my stomach. "Haha.. Really funny Tenoh!"

"Gomen! Gomen!" I tried hard to stop myself from laughing but my mouth can't hold it in as once again I started to laugh loudly.

"It doesn't matter anyway.. She just can't handle me. Insecure maybe.." a funny way to defend himself. _Right Saeki.. You're too hard to handle! _"So whose the babe anyway?"

"Her.. " I paused and look at the café's door "My temptation."

**

* * *

**

**Later that evening**

**Haruka's POV**

After the café, I decided to drive around the city to kill some time. Then again it's not really advisable to do since it's weekend, it's traffic. Now I'm stuck in the middle of traffic and in fucking bad time. My stomach's growling loudly and endlessly. I gripped the steering wheel and continually curse God for this _day. Hell of a day I must say! _

Another hour passed and I finally got out of the traffic. Moreover, I was 5 blocks away from my apartment. So I drove as fast as I legally could, of course getting caught would only mean trouble and costs me my time which is now really priceless. After 15 minutes of fast yet safe driving, I arrived at my apartment building. I hurriedly parked my car and went out of it and entered the building.

I opened the door to my apartment and jumped over at the leather sofa in my living room. I grabbed the remote control and started opening the TV and changed the channel to ESPN. I watch another late night re-run F1 racing. Then a knock on my door disturbed me from watching. I lazily stood up from the sofa and walked towards the door. I opened the door, revealing an anquamarine haired beauty standing in front of me.

"Michiru?"

"Haruka"

"What are you doing here?"

"I forgot something." she said. I let her in my apartment and she went in. Walking slowly as she observed everything around. First of, she headed to one of my book shelves and started to mock the books I have

"Sidney Sheldon... Jane Austen... hmmm..." scanning down the books in rows. "Thrity Umrigar?"

"What? Her book are incredibly wonderful!"

"She looked down to the sky again, searching for an answer. But the only thing she could hear was the the habitual beating of her own.." I heard her quoting a part of Thrity Umrigar's book The Space Between Us. I smiled and in an instant I spoke the last words

"..dutiful heart." she looked at me and gave a different smile. Different from what I had seen during the time I spent her. A smile which I find _Captivating. _My eyes focused at every movement she makes as she then walked over to where my CD's are. Doing the same thing, she scanned my CD rack up and down. Then a smile formed in her lips.

"I thought you don't listen to classical music."

"I don't."

"Chopin? Brahms?"said in a very teasing voice, pointing out CD's of them in my rack.

"Those.." I was literally getting flustered by the situation "Those aren't mine!" I told her as I wave my hands. "Those are Saeki's!" I blurted the first excuse that had crossed my mind.

"That pick up liner guy?" raising her eyebrow, completely refusing to believe what I just told her. I paused then thought about what I just said, then I realized how stupid my alibi was. _Baka.. _Her teasing stares only made me blush even more. I looked away and tried to change the topic.

"I thought you said you forgot something."

"Hai. Sorry for barging in just like that." she stood up straight and walked pass me. She then went directly to my room. I followed her and saw her on the floor looking for something beneath my bed. The view wasn't really helping at all. I keep staring at her hips as it moves from left to right.. on and on...

"Michiru, if you think I'll sleep with you again," I gulped down the huge bulge of saliva down my throat and wiped the sweat on my forehead "You made a mistake." I told her. Stupid it was. I shouldn't have said that. I don't even know what made me say those words. She stopped looking and stood up from her position.

"Haruka, I never said anything about that" she said as she walked seductively towards me "Unless.."

And the next thing I knew, I had pinned her down on the bed, kissing her passionately on the lips. Quickly unbuttoning my dress shirt as I also did the same thing with the zipper of her dress. That night, I, once again, had slept with her.. but now with the knowledge of her being my father's fiancé.

**

* * *

**

**Next Morning**

I woke up this morning with a smile on my face as I looked down the peaceful sleeping face of Michiru. _Sinner I really am.. But it was something unstoppable.._ I leaned my head to kiss her forehead. Then I heard mumbling in her sleep as tightened her grip around my waist. I watched her and listened to the feminine snore she makes. I brushed off the strands of hair covering a part of her face, and cupped it gently with my left palm._ Such an endearing sight.._ I was soon distracted by a loud knock on my door's apartment. I looked over at my alarm clock and noticed it was 10:30 am already.

I grabbed Michiru's arms gently and slowly removed it from my waist. I sat up from the bed and stretched both of my arms. Then another loud knock was heard. Getting irritated by the impatient knocker, I stood up from the bed, leaving Michiru asleep in my bed and out of my room, directly heading for the door. Then another knock was made. _Wait!_ I shouted inside_. Really an impatient person!_

"Coming!" I said but not loud enough to wake Michiru up. I grabbed the door knob and slowly opened it., unveiling a gray haired man standing right in front of me.

"Otou-san?" And it seems my day just can't get much luckier than this. _Ahh.. shit!_

* * *

**A/N: thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews!! really appreciate it!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! I'll update this before new year!**


	4. Saeki!

**Another chapter!!! hope you guys will like it!!**

**AU**

**R&R**

**Here we go!!**

**T**

* * *

"_Coming!" I said but not loud enough to wake Michiru up. I grabbed the door knob and slowly opened it, unveiling a gray haired man standing right in front of me._

"_Otou-san?" And it seems my day just can't get much luckier than this. Ahh.. shit!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Haruka's POV**

I felt my pulse raising, my armpit sweating not to mention my forehead. _This is trouble! I'm in fucking deep shit right now! God are you punishing me?! _I cursed under my breath and again turned to look at my gray haired father, trying my hardest to give off a smile. I started to laugh, unexpectedly and embarrassingly it was, that my father looked at me suspiciously. I stopped right away and gulped a huge bulge of nervousness/conscience down my throat. Breathing deeply in and out, I blurted out the first thing that had crossed my mind

"You look handsome otou-san." _What the?_ I wrinkled my nose and thought about what I just said, then I realized how unnecessary it all was. My father sneered which only made me more awkward by the situation.

"So others say." luckily he took my sudden ridiculous outburst seriously and answered it quite arrogantly. I let out a forced smile as he laugh loudly onto his joke. He stopped and gave me a glare. Those cold glare of his gave a shiver to run down my spine making me gripped the door knob tighter. "How long would you let your old man stay outside your apartment? I have important things to say to you, Haru."

"Talk? You want to talk. Why don't we do this talking outside my apartment." I tried to close the door behind me and continued with convincing my father "The air feels great, the sun is bright, isn't it great just to walk outside?" and no matter how persistent and convincing I sound, my father seemed to ignore all of it and stepped inside my apartment. "Otou-san, my apartment's really messy right now." I followed him inside, hoping and praying Michiru won't walk out of my room or my father walking inside it.

"Nonsense Haru. I always wanted to see again your apartment." I sigh and finally gave up. He started walking to the living room which is in front and a meter away from my room. He was still standing and observing the surrounding, kept moving in circles to where he was standing. And unfortunately from where he stood is a clear view of my door. Again, our dear merciful God is slowly torturing me. Overwhelming worries and fears enclosed my rapidly beating heart. My ears suddenly perked up as soon as I heard my room's door knob opening. I looked behind my father and saw Michiru standing by the door frame wearing nothing but an over-sized shirt she got from my closet. Michiru froze as soon as she saw my father standing in front of her. I started to panic and her as well when my father suddenly decided to turn around from his position. In slow motion, I started running over my father, Michiru trying to hide, and father turning around. Finally, God decided to bestow a miracle upon me as I was in time to stop my father, by grabbing him by the shoulder and keeping him looking at the view opposite my room. I feel Michiru sighing in relief as she swiftly went to the bathroom down the hallway to hide. I led my father to the bookshelf and showed him some of my book collections.

When I finally thought I was free from any trouble, a familiar voice suddenly happily greeted me.

"Haru-chan!!" I turned around and my hopes abruptly fades away, as Saeki's face was all I had seen. _How in God's name he got in?!_ "You shouldn't leave your door open, Haru-chan." my carelessness did backfired, and stupid of me to leave it open!! "Trouble might suddenly come in." he smiled and started to walk towards me and my father. _Saeki, it already has..._

"Ji-san! You look charming as ever." I had to gag at Saeki's pathetic attempt on sucking up to my father

"You're not bad yourself, Saeki." now I wonder why Saeki's isn't my father's son.. I sigh once gain and stopped their growing conversation by showing my father some trophies I had displayed. Too indulge with 'disturbing father plan', I had forgotten about my 'unwanted' friend. A couple of seconds past when Saeki's voice was heard once again.

"Haruka!" I turned around and noticed Saeki wasn't standing by our side anymore. "Haruka!" again his voice was heard but now a realization formed in me _Shit! Bathroom! _"Ms. Insecure Not-into-pick-up-lines is in your bathroom!" If it wasn't bad enough, my father's curiosity got the best of him as he only looked mischievously at me and started walking to where Saeki is. I tried to stop him but he only gave me a grin and spoke slyly "Haru has a girlfriend. That's interesting." I did everything in my power to stop my father but Saeki saying the same words over and over again made it all difficult to me.

My father finally stopped and looked at 'Ms Insecure Not-into-pick-up-lines', completely shocked. "Michiru!"

"Your stepmother? The one you had sex with?" and only Saeki could make things worst than they already are. My father looked at me then at Michiru with utter disgust. There was a long paused between the four of us, until Saeki once again decided to butt in.

"This is awkward.."_ Really, Saeki, can't you even shut your mouth?! _I look back at my father who only threw me a frightening glare, one I haven't seen before. Out of nowhere, my father suddenly drew out a gun from his back and aimed it directly at me. _What the fuck? Where oh where did he freaking get this gun?!_ I raised my arm up and tried my hardest to talk him out of doing it. In a blink of an eye, 3 gun shots was heard..

"Haruka!" _I hear Michiru's voice.. _"Haruka! Snap out of it!" I shook my head and saw Michiru waving her hand in front of my face. I looked down my body and started to check my body for any gunshot related wounds.Luckily I found none. _I'm alive.._ There was a huge sigh of relief in me as everything that had happened was only a dream.

"I found what I was looking for." I drifted my eyes back to Michiru and saw that she was holding a piece of earing in her delicate hand. "I should get home now." I nodded and stared at the window behind her. _It's raining... _I started walking to where Michiru was and watched her as she grab her purse and walk to the door. She started opening the door when I unconsciously shut the door in front of her. Michiru turned around, cocking her left eyebrow as she stared at me questioningly.

"It's raining. It's hard to find a cab at night and especially now that it's raining." I started to get nervous as her piercing blue eyes kept looking at me. I move my head away and rubbed the back of my neck "You should stay for the night." _Haruka, what are you thinking?!! As if the dream wasn't enough to let you know that this isn't right!! _She only smiled and once again I blushed.

Sleeping on the the sofa, is as not as relaxing as sleeping in your bed. But then again it's safer than sleeping in my bed right now. I lay my body, in as possible comfortable position I could be. After minutes of fighting with the sofa, lying my back straight, face up front the ceiling is the best I could get out of it. I stared at the white painted ceiling, humming softly as I waited for Michiru to finish with her bath. After another 30 minutes of showering, Michiru finally walks out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing there?" she asked. I sat up straight and stared at her as water dripped from her hair down her skin.

"This is where I'll be sleeping"

"The sofa isn't comfortable moreover a leather sofa." well she is right about that. But I can't sleep beside her. Who knows what might happen if we did sleep on the same bed again.

"This is fine with me." I answered her and returned back to my 'oh so comfortable' position and closed my eyes. A water dripping down my face disturbed me from my sleep. I opened my eyes and saw Michiru staring down at me. She grabbed my hand and lead me to my room "What are you doing?"

"You'll sleep on the bed beside me."

"I can't"

"If you don't, then I'll be the one to sleep on the couch instead."

"You can't"

"Then we just have to share the bed." we kept arguing over and over about the same subject until Michiru finally have won over me.

Michiru took her side of the bed, and laid her body comfortably on it. I, on the other hand, started grabbing the pillows in my living room and made some sort of wall separating the both of us.

"What are you doing?"

"Drawing out a boundary. This side is yours and this side is mine." thoroughly I explained to her what I was doing. She started giggling which of course resulted to me stopping from what I was doing and focused my attention to her. "What?"

"If you think I have plans of eating you, well again, you don't have to worry about that." she informed me with giggles in between. "Like I said what happened to us before will be the last of it."

"Well it's not like I'm expecting anything or you instigating about it again, it's just that the way you are right now, radiates something similar to it."

"Am I that alluring?" she asked. I placed the last pillow in my hand and finally I was done with building the wall. I turned to face her and smiled.

"You do so always test my mind and my body." she started laughing. I laid on the bed and turned to my side to look at her "So, are you really in love with my father?"

She stopped from laughing and likewise turned her body sideways so to face me "Your father was the first person who ever helped me. I was an aspiring violinist before when I met your father. He funded my studies and soon I was able to go to Europe."

"Do you love him?" asked her again

"I care for him."

"So you're marrying my father cause you feel obligated in doing so?" I inquired. She paused and stared directly into my eyes. I stared back at her blue orbs as I waited for her to answer.

"Obligated or not obligated, marrying out of love or not for love, marriage is both anyway. As long as I feel secured around him, then it's all I needed. Loving the person would come after it."

"Isn't that sympathetic?" I bluntly told her and she laughed softly. "Love is what forms marriage to begin with."

"Then why is man who loves man greatly can't marry each other?" she said arrogantly as she give off a smirk.

"We homosexuals love so much that marriage can't handle it." I told her proudly, a grin on my face. She started to give off those soft yet enchanting laugh of hers. My face started to soften as I stare at the beauty in front of me. She suddenly stopped and returned my gaze. I opened my mouth and spoke my next words gently "Love is, after all, the passion that we feel inside of our hearts that we can't hide. We pretend to hide it, but it burns us more and more until the pain grows and grows and it never ends." she smiles, real and true it was. And it was heartfelt, warming every part of my heart.

"Romantic, aren't you?" she replied back. I smiled and showed her the book I was holding

"Hey I read Jane Austen's novels, I should be one."

"What's the book for?" she asked while I sat up straight from the bed

"Need something to distract myself with." she smiled once again and I did the same. I opened the book and started reading where I left off. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Michiru turning around as her back faced my sides and went to take a sleep. After a while, soft feminine snore was heard. I started laughing under my breath as I closed the book in my hand. Placing it on the desk beside the bed, I positioned myself back to bed and faced Michiru's back. Carefully, I started removing the pile of pillows I built between us and placed it on the floor. I moved closer and wrapped my arm around Michiru's waist. I leaned my head on her back and smiled at how fitting this all is. How my heart aches and smiles at the same time. and how my body is comfortable with her. I closed my eyes and whispered under my breath _Just for now.. _

**

* * *

**

**-Next Morning-**

**Haruka's POV**

The sun finally lit up my whole room down my face, waking me up from my sleep. Once my eyes were full opened, I looked around and saw Michiru's serene sleeping face and her body cuddling close to mine. My arm around her waist and her hand on top of my chest as her head used my shoulder as her pillow. I smiled at how endearing the sight was and gently massage the her side, receiving a soft murmur from her.

Soon enough, a loud knocking at my door was heard. I grabbed Michiru's hand gently and slowly removed it from my chest. I sat up straight and stretched both of my arms up. Being patient the person was, again a loud knock was made. I stood up and left Michiru sleeping peacefully in my bed. I started walking to my door as once again a knock was made but now a rhythm was formed. I grabbed the door knob and before I opened it, something had hit my mind _Something like this happened before. Don't tell me?!_

Slowly I opened the door, and his wide bright annoying smile had welcomed me.

"Ohayo, Haru-chan!"

"Saeki?!" _What more is there for me?! _

* * *

**A/N: ****Thanks for reading!**


	5. War, Red Laced undies, and Bondage?

**Okay I added some stuff.. and added Saeki's POV at the last part.. **

**It really is easy to make my girlfriend laugh, so I don't know if this would apply to you.. hahaha.. but hopefully I get to make you smile while reading this.. **

**I promise to update tomorrow..**

AU 

**R&R**

**Here we go!!**

**M **

* * *

_Slowly I opened the door, and his wide bright annoying smile had welcomed me._

"_Ohayo, Haru-chan!"_

"_Saeki?!" _

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Haruka's POV**

The supposed to be a bright Saturday morning slowly started to turn into a horrible Saturday morning when Saeki's innocent yet annoying smile flashed right in front of me. Now my dream is getting weirder and weirder by a moment. _What's next my mom getting out of her grave and haunting me down for what I did?_ _Oh please..._ I stared at him, uninterested, as he only smiled this child like smile of his. We stayed in this position for a minute until I decided to end this absurd dream of mine. Sighing deeply, I finally closed my eyes and counted up to five. I slowly opened my eyes and once again Saeki's perfectly lined white teeth flashed before my eyes. _God! No! No! NO!!! _I closed my eyes once gain, hoping that once I open it, his high spirited expressions would all fade away. Yet tragedy had cast down upon me, as once again he's smile, wider than before, is all I have seen next. I suddenly turned pale as my strong grip from the door knob started to loosen and my arms slowly made its rest at my sides.

"Pinch me." I muttered out loud. And unfortunately, Saeki, being obedient, did so. "OW!!! What the hell?!" throwing Saeki one of my deadly glares as I rubbed the reddened skin of my arm. Saeki only grin and raised his right hand clipping his thumb and index finger, mimicking a crab claws.

"You said 'pinch me'" _very clever Saeki. Very clever. _I rolled my eyes and shrugged off his annoying smile.

"What are you doing here?!" I demanded. It's rare for him to be here without any reasons and moreover even if there iswhat the hell is he doing in here in such a remarkable timing?!

"Tsk tsk tsk." eyes closed and his index finger moving left to right, on and on. "You told me yesterday to drop off anytime I feel like it." then he started moving forward "So now I'm-" and before he could even finish, or even enter my apartment, I slammed the door as hard as possible "OW!! My nose! Haru-chan, baka!" I ignore his endless whining mixed with the sound of his pathetic attempt of sobbing, and started to walk away from the door. And as to expect with Saeki's characteristic, the 24 year old virgin won't just give up that easily, as I heard the sound of my door being opened. _Shit! The lock!!_ Freaking out, I ran as fast as possible to the door and is just in time to grab the door knob and stop him from entering. We both kept pushing the door, Saeki trying his hardest to push his way through while I trying my best to stop him in accomplishing such thing.

"What is wrong with you, you freaking virgin?!" I said in an outburst as I pushed the door to it's closing. My body was fuming due to this persistent guy behind the door.

"I could ask the same to you, you carpet-sucker!" he retorted as he pushed the door open. _Annoyingly persistent as ever!!_

"Arghhh!! At least I have sex!" I said in defense while again trying to push the door close.

"Well those women can't handle such gun!" and basically he replied something pertaining to his little friend down there.. _Pathetic and I expected such a reply from him._

"Yeah a 9mm handgun!" I shot back. I hear him getting frustrated as he continues on with pushing the door open and I did the opposite thing (a/n: a 9mm is somewhat 5.2 inches long.. that's what my friend told me...)

"AHHH!! You're just jealous!" absurd reasoning coming from a male specie. I had to laugh really.. after a few more minutes of pushing, our energy seemed to be sucked all out from us as we both started to run out of breath and I sweating from this little war between me and Saeki.

"Small... di... dick!" I said, gasping for air as I slowly started to sat on the floor asking for the door's help to keep my whole body from falling on the floor, still my hand gripping the knob tightly.

"No... di.. dick!" Saeki said, panting, I hear him dropping on the floor. I finally gave up and drop my whole body on the floor, desperately gasping for air. Energetic as he will forever be, Saeki burst the door wide open only to drop his body on the floor in the end. "I... won!" now he too is gasping desperately for air. We stayed on the floor for a few minutes and then we're both back to normal. Now Saeki's comfortably sitting on my sofa, drinking a glass of ice cold water.

"Leave after you're done with drinking" I said flatly, taking a sit next to him.

"Such a nice cold water" releasing a blissful expression on his face as he rubbed the glass of water with his thumb

"Finish with drinking then leave." frankly, I told him once again.

"Because you're so hard headed, I ran out of fuel." and apparently, he seems to ignore everything I said and continued with talking

"Finish it then leave." clenching my fist and squinting my eyes in aggravation. But he refuses to look at me.

"But then, I finally won over you! So happy!" Saeki said, laughing. Finally, his ignorance took it's toll on me as I slammed my palm on the coffee table.

"Finish then leave!"

Dropping the glass of water on the table, he then turned to looked at me questioningly "Hmm... Did you say something, Haru-chan?"

"I'm telling you to leave after you done 're-fueling' yourself!!"

"Haru-chan, can't you just be honest and admit that you were happy to see me." giving me this disgusting irksome 'pretty eyes' (blinking of his eyes)

"You want to see how happy I am?" I grabbed him by the collar and literally drag him towards the door. The plan was to throw him out of my apartment but when another knock was heard, I stopped and Saeki's voice was the next thing I heard.

"Must be your dad."

"My what?!" I released my hold from his collar but now both of my hands placed on his shoulder gripping it firmly.

"Yeah. I saw him a while ago in his car. He was probably on his way here, but was caught in traffic."

"And you didn't tell me this much earlier?!"

"Should I?" _Arghhh!!_ It's no use arguing with these man! _Shit! NO!! _I released my grip and started to panic. Walking back and forth while gripping my hair purely out of frustration and fear. "I was planning on giving him a ride on my bike but then I thought about his car.. so I come to a conclusion not to" Saeki still laughing, completely unaware of what is happening. _I've got to think fast! Michiru's still in here not to mention wearing my clothes!! God, why oh why thou art had bestowed such cruel faith upon me?!_ Getting into your own world and leaving your ignorant friend aside, would only result to chaos as it did when he tried to open the door to my father. Luckily due to my fast reflexes, I was in time of stopping him.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Opening the door for your dad?" Saeki said, doubting what he just did

"Don't!"

"But he's knocking?"

"Leave him be. He'll leave when there's no one answering."

"Ahh. So as if you're not here." and finally Saeki's mind was on the same pace as mine. I nodded and he smiled "If that's the case, worry no more!" another grin. And it only meant trouble as Saeki, for no reason, said out loud "No one's in here!" I gritted my teeth and held my temper down the best way I can "That's using your brain" he said arrogantly and it only started to light the flame in my heart. Gripping my hands tightly, I raised it up and in a flash smack Saeki on the head "Ow! Ow! Ow! What the hell did you do that for?!" _Really, Saeki, do you even have to ask?_

"The logic of acting 'not being in here' is as if you're not here. Basically no one should be heard inside." I thoroughly explained to him, while calming myself down. He blushed and started to laugh due to embarrassment while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why are you hiding anyway?"

"Because.. Just don't open the door."

"Why not?" such an inquisitive good for nothing friend. I grabbed his hand and brought him into my room. There he stood in awe as he looked down at Michiru's beautiful sleeping form.

"That's why!" pointing my index in Michiru's body still keeping my voice down. Saeki looked at her then back to me. Raising his left eyebrow, he asked

"So?" he stopped then thought something for a second then continued "It's not as if your father doesn't know about your sexuality. So what's wrong bringing her home?"

"Saeki it's not it!" frustrated more than ever, and more when another knock was heard "It's her. My father's fiancé!" now Saeki's mouth had hit the floor at my sudden revelation and stayed motionless for quite a while. I snap him out from his thoughts as impatient knocks was heard once again. "Help me!! Hide Michiru while I disturb my father!!" and fortunately, as friend will always be, he nodded and decided to help me. Then just as he is, a mischievous grin formed in his lips and from that I knew exactly what is in his perverted mind "No. I didn't have sex with her again."

"Did I ask?" he teased, then snickered seeing the bright red blush on my face. "So that's why you're disappointed!" and then he burst out laughing, his hands covering his mouth. I wanted to smack his face so badly but it's not an option for me to do right now.

"Be thankful.."

"Shouldn't you be the one saying that to me?" so arrogant this little dickhead in front of me. "Besides, I have to use my immunity while it lasts.."

"Better hide when it's gone." I retorted. He sneered, showing a complete mockery of my threat.

A knock again was heard, I look again at Saeki and he nodded. I finally left him and went on to open the door to welcome tragedy, my father.

**

* * *

**

**Michiru's POV**

I heard loud sounds of knocking which promptly woke me up from my sleep. Once I woke up, the lame pick up liner guy's face was all I had seen. I freaked out and pushed him off on top of me, which resulted of him falling onto the floor. I stood up from the bed and moved as far away as possible from him, bringing with me a weapon to use as self defense. He stood up from the floor, rubbing his back, and turned to face me. I raised the weapon in my hand, and threatened him to back away from me. He raised both of his hands and sneered.

"So you're planning on stabbing me to death with a comb? Or combing my hair till it all falls out of my scalp?" sarcasm was all over his voice and face by trying to act scared. I threw the comb at him and gave him a glare

"What do you want?!" I shouted

"Stay quiet! I know we had our differences, and I'm sorry for rejecting you, but don't be bitter about it. Right now I need to hide you from Haruka's father."

"Hiroyuki?"

"Hai, he's in the other side of this door." my eyes bulge and I feel myself sweating out of fear and nervousness.. but more on fear "Uhm, if I may suggest, instead of not doing anything, you should be grabbing your things and hide." I nodded and started grabbing my things on the chair beside Haruka's bed, but before I could even hide the door knob started turning. Haruka's friend and I started to panic. I ran around in circles and so did he. When the door finally flew open, Haruka's friend pushed me inside the closet. He then jump his way to the bed and pose ridiculously on it. Luckily, I was just in time to hide when he entered. I looked through the small hole on the closet and saw him standing beside Haruka. My gaze was disturbed when I saw a red laced undies and bra on the floor. _Shimatta!! _I started to sort out my things and there it was, my undies have fallen. _Arghhh!!_

**

* * *

**

**Haruka's POV**

"Father welcome! Welcome!" I gulped down the saliva down my throat and lead my father in my apartment "So what's the visit for oto-san?" he ignored me and started walking to the living room. He then observed the surrounding and began to ridicule everything

"So messy, so small, not comfortable." I only rolled my eyes and thought about if this is why he went here is to insult my place, then I really really have to kill him for his bad timing.

"It sure is, oto-san. Maybe you should visit some other time." _come on! Bite into my bait!! _and apparently it wasn't convincing enough as he only took a sit onto the sofa.

"Nonsense, Haru. I still love you for being messy." crossing his legs then stretching his left arm onto the arm rest. "Besides, I always wanted to visit your apartment once again."

"You should have called me."

"Well you used to love surprises, so I did a surprised visit!" laughing in his husky old voice. _But not this kind of surprise!! _I sigh and hoped and prayed he won't enter my room. "So why are-" thrn a loud sound of woman's voice shouting was heard, stopping me from my inquiry. _Michiru!! _I had to move fast as my father started to stand up from his position, getting curious of what he had just heard.

"Who's that?" he asked. So curious to know who had just shouted. He started walking towards my room but I stopped him and said the first excuse I had come up with

"It's.. It's from.. the.. neighboring apartment!" I tried to sound as convincing as possible while blocking any entries to my room. But being nosy and speculative as he is, he wasn't convince at all.

"No, it's not. I think I hear it coming from your room." I tried to stop him once again but the glare he gave, made me give up easily. My body started to tense up as I watched my father slowly opening the door. I gulped and closed my eyes as I waited patiently for his reaction

"Saeki?" there was a huge sigh of relief once my father mention Saeki's name. I opened my eyes and saw him lying on the bed, onto his side and his hand supporting his head, and then I looked if there's any trace of Michiru around the room. "What are you doing here?" my father asked. I return my gaze back to his face then unto Saeki who's sweating even more.

"He stayed for the night, oto-san"

"Hai. Hai. I did, ji-san!"

"I see." he turned around only to step onto something. He looked down and I as well looked down. And it seems that I can't get away without getting busted as my father suddenly stepped on Michiru's red colored bra. He picked it up and stared at it for a moment. Saeki and I both gulped and started to tremble. "This isn't yours" he stared at my chest and then back to the bra. "It's surely not your size."

_Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Think fast, Haruka. Think fast. _Basically, due to being pressured, I blurted out a ridiculous alibi, hoping my father would believe it "It's Saeki's!"

"Mine?" Saeki looked at me in surprise and I only gave him a glare. Saeki started to laugh nervously and spoke "Hai, ji-san, it's mine!"

"And this one too?" now my father raised the red lace underwear he also found on the floor.

"Hai." smiled Saeki. I only stood still and watched my father and Saeki interact with each other "You daughter has this thing in bed, where her partner should where that stuff so to arise sexual excitement. She's pretty wild once I wear those thing. You should try doing it, ji-san in your honeymoon. Cause last nigh will surely-"

"I get it, Saeki. Don't go into details." my father stopped Saeki into going further with his 'my ridiculous men wearing women's undies fiend' and for once I thanked my father for doing such thing. Father turned to look at me, and spoke "I thought you were-"

"Gay?" and Saeki sure knows how to butt in "She's more of a woman than I can imagine, ji-san!" winking then flashing my father a mischievous smile that only men would understand. It's funny when you hear Saeki speaking like this. He haven't had any action in bed yet he speaks like he already had a thousands of it. But then again, people who most likely to talk that way, ends up not having or not getting any at all. I sigh and decided to step in and stop such perverted talk to go on and asked my father curiously

"What's the visit for, oto-san?" my father turned around and smiled.

"I'm setting a trip out of town next weekend for me, Michiru and..." he turned his gaze back at Saeki and then back at me, smiling widely as possible "... since you and Saeki in such relationship, you should bring him along also."

"He won't-" I was about to say something when Saeki, once again interrupted me

"Considered it schedule, oto-san!"_ Oto-san? Now he's calling me father that?! But then he did, save me from trouble, so I let him be.. Saeki do come in handy_

"I'll see you then!" after the incident and the talk, my father bid her farewell. I walked him to the door and bid my farewell as well. I closed the door and stared at it for a couple a seconds thinking as to how close I was into getting caught. Suddenly a man's arm snaked around my waist then circled it around my waist, pushing me unto his broad chest. He then leaned his head whispered seductively into my ear

"Why don't we get back to business, munchkin?" all the anger building up inside of me finally took it's toll as I knocked his face with my knuckle. He dropped onto the floor with his nose bleeding. I tied him up and he started shouting "Oooww!!OOOWW!! Baby, It hurts!! Bondage isn't really my thing, Haru-chan!!" _Bondage?! are you fucking kidding me?! _Though he joke, it only made me more infuriated than before.

And what do you expect, another tragedy came when Michiru suddenly walked in on us. Her face blushing deeply all shades of red while taking a good look at us. I stared at her as she began to feel awkward by the situation.

"I should leave.. uhm I didn't mean to interrupt." but before I could explain things, she was out of my apartment in a flash. I looked down at Saeki and he only gave me a smirk.

_NOOOOOO!!!!!_

* * *

**Saeki's POV**

Haruka's stempother's reaction was priceless as soon as she walked in on us. Gulping down the full view of Haruka tying me up on a rop while sitting quite maliciously on top of me, she then started to blush crimson red. I looked up at the heavy woman on top of me, as her hands started to loosen it's grip on the rope, and stared in awe at my blond's friend's face. The wondrous power of teasing results to the most memorable jaw dropping moment, when Haruka's face started to express 10 different emotion at once. Then the 'soon to be married gender confused woman' finally spoke up, making the whole experience more worth remembering.

"I should leave.. uhm I didn't mean to interrupt." and before my ill fated friend able to speak her motion up, 'Michiru' finally left in a hurry. Haruka looked down on me, and I, opted to make things worst, so I smirked.

and what do you get?

Haruka riding me like a horse while gripping the rope tightly around my body.

_Who knew that this flamboyant blond woman could be this wild..._

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of chapter 5!! thanks for reading! **

**thanks for the review!!**


	6. About the past

**I've added something in the previous chapter, you might want to check up on that..lol**

**Sorry this took so long.. I just got a free membership from Reusch17's Procrastinating club...lol.. Oh hail the president!lol... This is just a side story I had in my mind for those people who wants to know how Saeki and Haruka met.. With that said, this isn't the vacation...**

**All italicized are Saeki's thoughts... okay no michiru in this chapter, but next chap will surely have michiru in it**

**AU... Here we go!!**

**T**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

A bright Monday morning approached the residence of Kirishima, marking the start of senior life of a certain black haired boy. As soon as the ray of sunshine hit his face, he woke up from his bed without any complaint, and only a bright smile forming in his lips. He sat up straight from his bed, stretching both of his arms and then proceeding to the bathroom. Usual routine transpired, dancing around the 2x1 meter shower area and singing from the top of his lungs, and he was finally done with bathing. He walked out of the bathroom then down to where the clothes he prepared yesterday were placed. After 5 minutes, the giddy man was done with dressing himself up. Glancing at the mirror one last time, he ran his long slender fingers through his well moussed black hair and styled it to his liking. He stopped and let out one of his 'irresistible' smile and pose how Elvis Presley use to pose "Whose your daddy? I am your daddy!" winking then back to running his fingers over his hair.

Downstairs, an impatient mid 40's woman was waiting for her vain son to finally get out of his room. Tapping her foot on the carpeted floor, the woman finally decided to call his self conceited son down. Inhaling all the oxygen she could possibly get, she finally shouted on the top of her Buddhism lungs "Saeki! Stop admiring yourself and get down here!!"

"Oka-san.." Saeki whined, still looking at his reflection "If I don't get this right, I won't be able to find a girlfriend. This year will mark the day that I'll be able to get laid." without any sign of hesitation, he informed her mother who only got more infuriated and irritated than before.

"Laid?! If you don't get your freaking ass down here, I'll lay your body outside and let cars run on you!" threatened by Saeki's mother. Saeki gulped then sigh and finally went out of his room and down to where his mother was. Expecting to get an endless scolding yet again, Saeki took the opportunity to run as fast as possible out of his house when his mother was called by his father.

Once outside, Saeki looked up at the bright sunny sky above him and smiled. _This will be the day!! This is it!!_ With determination in his mind and a perky smile on his face, he then grabbed his bike and started pedaling his way to school.

**

* * *

**

**-School-**

Walking arrogantly around the school is what Saeki was known for. Flashing women his charming smile accompanied by a wink, he continued making his way to his classroom not even bothering to be let down by women's reaction towards him.

"Saeki!!" a man of the same age and height called out his name. Saeki stopped and turned around to see his friend running towards him.

"Miyagi, what's up?" he responded. The other man bowed down, his hands on top of his knees, and was gasping for air. After a few seconds passed, Miyagi was back to normal. With a mischievous smile on his face he then whispered to Saeki's ear

"I heard there's a beautiful new student in campus." Saeki's face lit up as soon as he heard the word beautiful "There's a lot of student's swarming in the main entrance. I bet he-" and before Miyagi could even finish, Saeki was gone in a flash.

Walking in a fast pace, Saeki had reached the area. As what Miyagi had mentioned, a lot of students were there mobbing the new student. Saeki tried to make his way through, but he was unsuccessful in doing so. He then decided wait around the corner and hoped for the school bell to rang as soon as possible. Luckily it did, and soon the students started disappearing. Finally, Saeki got a full view of the new student. Short sandy hair, sparkling teal eyes, pink lips, soft white skin and slender body. He stood still admiring the beauty in front of him, not realizing the said new student is walking towards him. The new student stopped in front of him and tapped Saeki's shoulder, bringing the drooling man back to reality.

"If you stay too long, you'll be late for class." the blond said, giving Saeki a charming smile. Saeki blushed, and was unable to catch his voice as he continually gaze at the beauty in front of him. Giving off another smile, the blond finally left._'So beautiful...' _Saeki only watched the new student walking further and further away from him._ 'What a beautiful guy.. A guy... I'm blushing for a guy...' _still in awe.Then after a while Saeki's eyes started to widen, a realization just hit him hard _'I'M BLUSHING BECAUSE OF A GUY?!! Fcking hell, NOOOO!!!!'_

**

* * *

**

**Saeki's POV**

I sat on my chair, gripping my hair tightly purely out of frustration of what happened earlier on with me._ That can't be happening! That's one time situation. It won't happen again! That doesn't prove that I'm ga-..No! I just admired him cause his.. cool.. Yes! That's it! His cool! _Done reasoning with what might caused me to react that way, I leaned my back on the chair and waited for the teacher to arrive.

The teacher finally arrived and unexpectedly with him is the same blond man I was drooling at earlier on. _This can't be! Why oh Why in my class is this man in?! _My eyes followed him as he made his way to the center. The teacher then tells him to introduce himself to us. He did, and I in no particular reason was awaiting for the sound of his voice and for his name

"Ohayo. I'm Tenoh Haruka." He again smiled this same captivating smile of his. I started to feel the heat rise across my cheeks. I moved my gaze away from him, and focused it on a glass beaker in front of me. The teacher then spoke completely getting all of my attention back to him

"Saeki."

"Hai?" I looked up and raised my hand. Sensei looked back at Haruka then back at me "The chair beside him is where you'll be sitting from now on." Haruka nodded and before I could even protest, he started walking towards me. Haruka then sat on the chair beside me, and before turning his full attention to the teacher, he greeted me with a warm smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you. Hope we could get a long!" and once again I was drawn to his smile.

The same thing happened every two laboratory meetings we have. Haruka smile and I'll blush. He will speak in his mesmerizing voice and I will intently listen to him, though not even understanding a single word coming out of his mouth. The first two weeks we're reasonable admiration towards him. The 'I want to be like him' or 'I want to be his friend' reasoning all I had to justify the way I'm acting. But as days past, then weeks, my admiration towards him started to grow more and more and soon it was out of the boundary of being just friends. _No. I'm not gay!! _Same words I tell to myself whenever I recall the way I act towards him.

Today's History class was the final call for me. As usual, sleeping in this boring class is what I always do and dreaming about women is the result. But today, I dreamed of a different dream. I dreamed of Haruka and me doing some perverted things. He was advancing towards me and started unbuttoning my polo. At first I was reluctant but finally I gave in. Then things started heating up and before I knew it, I was awake and shouting Haruka's name out loud in class.

"Don't Stop Haruka!" I stopped with moaning, when my mind began to be aware of what I have been doing. I looked around and saw girls staring at me and so did other guys in pure disgust. The only different stare I got was from Miyagi, whose thumbs were raised up. I started to feel embarrassed and left the room as fast as I could. _'I'm loosing it!! I'm breaking down in front of people!!' _I proceeded to the garden a the back of the school. There I lay my body down on the grass and cooled my head off. After a minute of napping another bell rang all over the school. I got up and went inside the school.

Upon walking, I bumped into Miyagi who's holding a magazine in his hand. He grin and raised the magazine up in his hands and gave it to me. I grabbed the magazine from his hand and then watched him running off to his next class. I looked back again at the magazine I was holding, and noticed two nude men embracing each other intimately. Then I realized what Miyagi had handed out to me _A Yaoi Doujinshi... _I felt my body trembling out of anger as I grip the magazine in my hand. I threw the magazine as hard as possible down the floor and stomp on it as many times as I can possible do. Another bell rang snapping me out of my system. With one last glance, I ran towards to my next class.

I entered the laboratory and there he was. Sitting peacefully on the chair, admiring the beauty seen outside the window. I started walking towards him, and as expected a warm smile welcomed me. I ignored him, for my own well being, and took a sit beside him. He stared at me for a while until our laboratory teacher made his entrance. Sensei began his class. Haruka, eyes focused on the teacher and ears intently listening to whatever Sensei is babbling about. While my eyes tracing every figure on Haruka's face. From his teal eyes down to his pink lips. I started licking my lips, feeling the sudden urge of kissing him. Too indulge with what's in front of me, the teacher was finally done with his speech.

"What are you doing?" Haruka asked. I paused, my tongue on top of my upper lips and stared at Haruka, thinking of a great explanation to get myself out of this embarrassing situation.

"Nothing." and basically I thought of no excuse at all.

"You're weird but funny." Haruka chuckled. I felt my lips started to curve up as well and soon joined Haruka with laughing.

And from that point, I finally admitted to myself that I am gay.

* * *

**Saeki's POV**

Weeks passed and my relationship as friends with Haruka continued to flourish and so is the way I feel for him. I started to feel comfortable with being gay. I began reading books about sexuality, how to get out of the closet and ways to admit to someone you love them. Harnessing my new found sexuality, I finally decided to admit my feeling for Haruka. But that day had more things installed for me other than confession

I knocked the the door of his house, and was welcomed by their butler. He then escorted me to their living room. Soon Hiro-jisan entered the room and greeted me. He told me Haruka's upstairs and told me to go there instead of waiting in the living room. I nodded and started making my way to Haruka's room. I slowly opened the door and there he was, standing a few meters away from me, changing into his clothes. I started to blush, yet I opted not to turn my eyes away from him. He turned around and stared at me in shock. I smiled then my smile soon faded when I saw two unwanted breasts hanging on Haruka's chest. And before I knew it, my nose started dripping with blood and soon I passed out.

When my eyes were finally open, I saw Haruka's worried face on top of me. I panic and pushed him away from me.

"You're a girl?!!!" I pointed my trembling index towards her.

"I don't remember saying I was a guy."

"I turned gay because of you!"

"Well, thanks?"

"I almost went to a gay bar!!"

"Okay..."

"You're a girl?!"

"I'm fully aware of that.."

"but.. gay.. me.. and you..." doing a double take, glancing back and forth from Haruka's chest back to her face, my lips started to form a smile "I'm not gay..."

"I'm happy for you." sarcasm was all over Haruka's voice.

"I'm not gay!!! I'm not gay!!" I shouted happily over and over again in between laughter.

"One more time, Saeki. Maybe much louder than before.." I saw Haruka rolling her eyes. I move towards her and grabbed Haruka's hand and held it firmly with mine.

"I'm not gay Haruka!" I informed her, smiling as wide as possible

"Yippee..." not ecstatic as I was. Overwhelming happiness is running through out my whole body and my blood that mind suddenly lit up with an idea. I grin and started moving closer to Haruka.

"Kiss me" I said seductively as I leaned my face closer to hers. My lips ready to kiss her lips but was then welcomed by Haruka's fist instead. I dropped dead on the bed with a big smile on my face

"Freaking pervert!"shaking then wiping the hand that hit my lips. Haruka started walking away from me and I on the other hand, muttered under my breath "I'm not gay.."

* * *

**Saeki's POV**

Haruka and I had gotten closer after the revealing situation that had transpired between us. We did everything together, from school work down to picking up girls.

Now senior Graduation was soon approaching. Haruka and I decided to go to the same university together. We applied to only one university we had in mind and luckily, well for my case it was luck, we passed. Now the only problem I have right now is the upcoming high school dance. Haruka was asked by countless girls while I was turned down by the same amount Haruka was asked. As desperate as I was, I asked the only girl left in class who doesn't have any date yet. Fortunately, she agreed to go out with me.

When the day of the dance arrived, tragedy soon came in, as my date had stood me up. She called saying she has someone else to go with. I sat by the staircase and felt miserable about myself, gripping the corsage in my hand. After an hour of feeling sorry for myself, I finally stood up from the staircase and ready to go up my room when our doorbell buzz.

I opened our door, and was welcomed by God's perfect creation. In front of me stood a long blond hair woman, as tall as I was, wearing a plain black ruched cocktail dress.

"How long will you stare at me, Saeki?" she finally spoke, yet her voiced seemed so familiar.

"Uhmm.." feeling my nerves getting the best of me "May I asked who you are miss?"

"How more ignorant can you be?" bluntly she spoke out her opinion of me "First you thought I was a guy and now you don't even recognize me!" acting like she's upset by the situation.

"Haruka?!" I blurted out, shock all over my face. She grin and then nodded

"One and only!" crossing her arms over her chest.

"What are you doing here?! And what's with the hair?"

"Well the hair is obviously a wig, but Maya-san made it not to look so obvious. I heard you're date stood you up and I thought you need someone to go with. So here I am. Let's go." she grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the convertible car she parked in front of our gate. I removed my hand from her grasp and stopped from running. "What are you doing? We're going to be late!" she lectured. My eyes then started to get watery.

"But how about you? You have dates of your own." I said, ashamed of myslef and soon felt like I'm being a burden to her

"Baka. I rather go with my bestfriend than with some random girls." her voice, so sincere. I was truly touched by what she did that my tears started to fall out of my eyes. I stood still crying in front of her. Haruka then started walking towards me "Don't cry, baka. You're the guy here." her voice, so soft, so caring.

"Gomen.." I wiped the tears in my eyes with the back of my hand and looked up at Haruka and smiled my sincerest and appreciative smile I could ever possessed. She smiled back and grabbed my hand."Let's go!" I noded and we then started running towards her car.

"Don't tell them that's it's me, you got that?" she suddenly mentioned while we were running.

"If only you would kiss me by the end of the dance." I proposed.

"My fist would gladly accept your offer." gripping my hand tightly in hers.

"Gomen! Gomen!" I said in a haste, trying to keep my mouth from crying out in pain.

"Good." she smiled. And I started smiling as well, feeling my heart warming up from her hold and her endearing smile.

With one final gasp of air, I finally spoke up what I wanted to say all this time "Arigato, Haru-chan!" she looked over her shoulder and smiled before smacking my head with her other hand.

"Don't just give out nicknames whenever you feel like it! And Don't call me by than name!"

"Eh?!" I pouted "But I like it! Haru-chan... Haru-chin.. Ruka-chan.. Ruka-chin.. Ahh Haru-chan's better!" I explained to her. She only sigh and focused her attention back to the road ahead of us.

I looked down at the hand holding my hand and smiled, feeling the warm, sweet, sublime feeling I get whenever I'm around her. I closed my eyes and made a promise to myself that from this day forward, I'll never let go of this hand ever. I'll surely be by her side. For this hand belongs to my one and only first love.._ 'Haruka... Aishiteru..'_

* * *

**A/N: thanks for reading!**


	7. Worry or Jealousy?

**The usual..**

**T

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**-Day One-**

**Haruka's POV**

Packing things up for today's trip isn't as much as exciting I have hoped for it to be. Not when you're mistaken to have sexual relationship with your bestfriend by your perverted father and be caught in a compromising position by your soon to be stepmother. All have transpired ever since I asked Michiru to sleep for the night. Why is it that all the luck in the world must be bestowed upon me?! Thinking back what was said and done that day, I realized how foolish I had been. The alibi's I had raised and Saeki elaborating further with it made the situation impossible to avoid.

_Stupid stupid stupid Haruka. Just plain stupidity._

I cringe as soon as I heard a singing voice beneath my apartment's door. In his husky, out of tune voice, sung my name out using the rhythm of a well known Mariah Carey song. I decided to ignore him and let him dry his throat out. Then came to worse as he started hitting high notes, breaking my ear drums to pieces. Lifting my two heavy feet up, I started walking towards the door with both feet stomping on the tiled floor. I swung the door open and there he was, left hand on his chest and his right up above the air while having both of his eyes closed. Too absorb with his act of idiocy, Saeki seem to unnoticed that I already have opened the door as he only continued singing but now with mix rapping in between.

"Ha-Ru- Chan.. come on yeah.. O-pen the door.. break it do-" With raging anger building up in me, I lifted my fist up and smack him across his face. He started stumbling backwards until his body had hit the wall. He looked up at me in dismay and started whining while rubbing his forehead down to his nose. "AHHH!! That hurts you know!"

"And why wouldn't I do that if it doesn't." I directly told him with no concern nor interest for that matter.

"What's with the attitude?!" rudely he asked, his eyebrows meeting in the middle and mouth pouting.

"What's with yours?" I asked back. He paused and thought for a second. His eyes then began to widen. Saeki looked straightly at me, his face painted with concern all over it

"You got period?" he asked seriously. I rolled my eyes and returned his question with my own retort.

"You got sterile?" he suddenly grin, _a wicked wicked grin_, sending a shiver to run down my spine.

"My my Haru-chan, you're so bold." he said seductively as he took a step forward and another step, with every malicious grin accompanying it. _Oh my God! What have I freaking done?! _With a threat of being raped consumed my mind, I hold the doorknob tighter and tried to close the door only to have it stuck by a rug underneath it. _Rug?! Oh shit! NOOO!!!_ I look back at him and saw him jumping towards me. And before I knew it, we were on the ground, Saeki on top of me.

"Leth mhe showf you howf ferthile I amph." he said, my hands pushing his mouth and face as far as I could, stopping him from getting any further. He fought back and pushed his way down to my lips.

"This isn't funny!! Get off me!"

"Whof shaid I whash jhoking.." _Stubborn stubborn virgin!! _Again he tried to find his way to my lips while I tried my best pushing his face off. When I thought this was it, _my unlucky morning would be_, a familiar old man's husky chuckling voice echoed the whole room. _Oto-san?_

"I thought the sun was hot, but I never thought something inside was hotter." a witty remark from my father, and was added by another one "Am I expecting any grandchild soon?"

"Nine months after tonight.. then maybe oto-san!" Saeki happily responded. In unison, they both started laughing. Only the sound of a melodic giggling broke my gaze off of my 'sex buddy' then trailing off to the woman behind my father. In her yellow floral summer dress that fitted perfectly her body, showing some of her silky white skin, not vulgar but with elegance, she smiled the perfect smile of hers. I started to blush and found myself at loss for words, which is something new to me. Saeki notice this and tried to cover up for this.

"No need to be shy about what will happen tonight, munchkin." He said, removing his body on top of me and standing up. I nodded and grab hold of his hand to help me stand up. We stood side by side facing my father and his fiancé. I was still in awe at how flawless this woman's beauty in front of me was, but soon a simple brush of Saeki's arm around my waist brought me back to reality. Without giving much of a thought, I suddenly threw a blow on Saeki's stomach with my elbow.

"Wild isn't she?" suppressing the pain in his voice. Michiru only giggled while my father calculating what had just happened. I cleared my throat so to distract them and have all their attention to me. And it worked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, since we're all going to the same place, why not drive there together." my father happily voicing out his idea. "Besides, Michiru here wanted to see where you live."

"Is that so?" I look at Michiru who in turn only raised her eyebrow "What do you think of it?" I asked.

"Not as much as what you do in here." playfully she answered back. I smiled and so did she, knowing what was implied in her statement. My father looked at the both of us baffled by the way we both have spoken to each other. His suspicions were raised tracing a hint of playful teasing in Michiru's voice. He was about to speak up when Michiru cut him off "Trashing your place and leaving it as it is, Haruka-san." she added, placing her other arm around my father's arm.

"Even my fiancé says so." my father started laughing "Clean your apartment, Haru."

"I guess I have to. I don't want to disappoint my soon to be mother."

"No expectations here." Michiru raised. I softly laugh. After another minutes of talking and harmless teasing, we finally went down and proceeded to where my father had parked the car.

The drive to our destination was excruciatingly long and disturbing. Having a grown up man with a 5 year old mind keep raising his hand up in the air and with what Saeki thought was fun to endlessly shout 'Umi Umi Umi'. When I finally thought he was done with his ocean rejoicing obsession, it was then replaced by 'Are we there yet?' inquisition. More annoying than the first one. _How cruel it is to have such energetic friend... _This tormenting pain soon ended as we have finally arrived at the hotel. Saeki went out of the car as fast as he could and breathed the fresh air outside. He smiled and stretched his arms up. As much as I hate to admit it, I feel the same way Saeki does right now, though subtle in expressing it. The overlooking view of the ocean was just beautiful. The ocean itself is beautiful; clear blue water grazing across the white sand and under this bright sunny day, nothing can be as much as perfect as this. Then my eyes trailed off to the woman who just stepped out of the car. The soft breeze ruffling with her aquamarine hair, delicate hands tucking it behind her ears, and a smile forming in her lips. I sigh as my heart felt contented with what's in front of me. _Yes, nothing as perfect as this..._

Saeki bumping into me, stopped me from ogling at Michiru. Thankfully, Saeki's carelessness saved me. I don't know what my father would do if he sees me looking at his fiancé that way, and I don't even want to imagine. I grabbed the bags in the trunk, to distract myself, and entered the hotel. The three then followed me inside. With few chitchats done between my father and the woman behind the counter, she finally handed out two keys to us. We then headed to our rooms.

"Here we are." my father said as we stepped out of the elevator. And as we are on our room's floor, something had hit my mind. _Shit! Room assignments! _My face started to turn pale, as images of Saeki and me staying in one room flashed before my eyes. _My God! Nooo!! My womanhood!!_ I started to sweat and my mind in a state of calamity. "And as much as I want to have grandchildren.." I smiled with a hint of nervousness in it, my heart beating wildly awaiting for my father's words "I can't let you get my only daughter pregnant until no marriage is happening." my gloomy state started to brighten "Even though you two already have... You know what I mean. So Michiru and Haruka will stay in this room while Saeki and I take the room down the hall." My heart was practically rejoicing, then again, being with Michiru is as much as trouble as being with Saeki,_ but still much safer._

**

* * *

**

**Michiru's POV**

We went inside the room, and like what was rumored this hotel to be, it stood up to my expectations. Other than the magnificent view we have to the ocean, the room design itself is a piece of art. Not showy but simply elegant. I walk out to the mezzanine and stare at the striking scenery outside. I turn around only to find Haruka taking comfort on the bed. I walked inside and took a sit on the vacant bed beside her.

"Disappointed?" I asked her if she was because she wasn't with Saeki. She started to laugh and returned my question with her own.

"Happy?" pertaining to my own feelings, if I was because I get to be with her.

"Aren't we getting a little arrogant?"

"Just stating what's fact." there was a long pause transpired between us, before I decided to speak up once again.

"What's the ploy between you and Saeki?" She smiles and sat up straight from the bed.

"And what is it to you?" she replied, her eyebrows raised.

"Can't a mother ask?"

"Jealous much?" she teased.

"Why would I be, Haruka-san?"

"Why wouldn't you be, Michiru-san? You tell me."

"Your confidence never cease to amaze me."

"And your beauty as well." She said out loud. Haruka paused and thought about what she just said. Then her face started to turn all shades of red. "I mean your curiosity.." her voice trembling, embarrassed by her sudden revelation. I grin and decided to press this topic further.

"I'm a real beauty, aren't I?"

"No ego boost for you."

"Just stating what is fact." using her earlier on statement. She chuckled. Haruka then stood up from the bed and walked over to the door.

"I'll be by the beach. If you need any help you have my father for that." she informed. I smiled and she finally left.

* * *

A blond handsome woman laid peacefully on a recliner chair with her eyes closed,, indulging to the relaxing sound of the waves. A smile formed in her lips when she finally got a hold of tranquility. She hummed happily under her breath and continued to enjoy the sunlight shining down upon her. She cringe when darkness suddenly covered her whole face. She opened her eyes only to find a man's body smothered in oil. 

"Ha-ru-chan!" a wide wide smile on the man's face as he greeted her friend.

"Saeki.." a trace of irritation in Haruka's voice. "Where did you find a pool of oil?"

"Tsk tsk tsk.." Saeki uttered sympathetically. "You don't really know anything about a man's body."

"And why would I want to know that.."

"At this day, at this moment, at this beach, a man always flaunts his muscles for the girls to see. And smothering it with oil only emphasizes how big our muscles are." he then started flexing his biceps then trying his hardest to move the muscles around his chest "Soon enough, Haru-chan, girls would be drooling over me."

"Blind one? Or dumb one?" Haruka asked, acting innocent and all. Saeki decided to shrugged Haruka's attempt of insulting him and opted to return it with his own.

"I'm sensing too much jealousy from you." Saeki accused "Don't be bitter cause you can't do this."

"What am I missing all this time? Oh how unfortunate of me." sarcasm was Haruka's best asset, and Saeki only rolled his eyes and left Haruka on his own. "Flexing my muscles and smothering it with oil. You're so lucky Saeki." the blond continued teasing, as she shouted this words to her friend. Saeki only waved his hand and continued to walk away from Haruka. She then slouch back onto her chair and continued with resting. Her ears suddenly perked up as soon as she heard guys whistling from her side. Haruka slightly opened her eyes to take a peek only to find a familiar face walking towards her. Her eyes bolted in surprise as soon as the image of the woman was clear for her to recognize._'Michiru?!'_ The said woman was wearing a very revealing black bikini, showing all the skin there is. Haruka stood up from the chair and walked towards Michiru in a fast pace.

"Haruka. I-" and before Michiru could even finish the sentence, Haruka dragged her away from the staring crowds, mostly composed of men and led her on the farther side of the beach where there is less people.

"What do you think you're wearing?!" Haruka asked in a demanding tone.

"A bikini." Michiru just simply replied

"I can see that." clearly irritated by the way Michiru had answered her

"Then why ask?"

"What I meant was, why does it have to be so revealing?!" Haruka voiced out, showing a complete frustration towards the woman in question.

"Isn't that the way it should be?" Michiru asked innocently

"No!" the blond shouted hastily, her eyes fuming at how naive or pretending to be Michiru is "Besides does my father even know about this?!"

"Yes, and I didn't hear him complaining." Michiru answered straightly. Haruka only got infuriated even more at how her father even agreed to this. "Why are you so worked up about what I'm wearing anyway? Jealous?" Michiru then let out a smug smile as she teased the blond. Haruka sighed and her face started to turn serious.

"Worried. Someone in your position shouldn't be wearing an outfit as skimpy as that. Men can't control themselves." honestly stated by the blond. Worry all over her face. She then started to remove the polo she was wearing.

"What are you doing?" Michiru asked, flustered by the situation. She turned her blushed face away from the stripping blond.

"Wear this." Haruka threw her polo to Michiru. The smaller woman removed the polo that had hit her face and turn to look at Haruka who was wearing a t-shirt underneath it. She blushed again, feeling ashamed by the perverted thoughts that crossed her mind. "Were you thinking that I'm actually gonna do you here?" Haruka teased, noticing Michiru's uneasiness.

"No!" her face blushing harder. Haruka only laugh loudly and wave her hand dismissively.

"Alright, you won. Should we start?" Haruka teased again, this time receiving a cold glare from the smaller woman. Haruka stopped and gulped "I should get back now." laughing nervously. With another glance, Haruka went back to where she stayed before.

**

* * *

**

**Haruka's POV**

As much as I wanted to see Michiru all day in that black bikini of hers, I can't help but feel a little bit irate towards the men looking and undressing her with their eyes. Cause as someone who know her, I can't let her dress that way. It's not jealousy. I'm just worried. Worried about men noticing her. Worried about seeing her talking to other men. _Worried.._ indeed it's only just that. I can't be jealous. _Can I?_

I sigh and cleared my thoughts out. _Stop thinking about it. Nothing would happen If I think about it.._ I look ahead and saw Saeki still smothered in oil, shining as bright as the sun, doing his thing in what he thought would impress the ladies. My gaze soon traveled across the ocean. A child repeatedly waving her hands for help. Without even thinking, I made my way towards her and swam the ocean. I grabbed her body and lifted her up and placed her on the air inflated boat she was riding before. She was finally safe. She started rowing the boat and I decided to follow her. I kicked my feet only to have a cramp occur on my left foot. I tried hard as possible but the pain in my foot won't let me. I panic and guess what, it's a no no when you're drowning. Soon my body slowly started to descent._This isn't how I imagined my death would be.. _

**

* * *

**

**Saeki's POV**

As I was flexing my muscles, a swift swoosh passed by me, disturbing me from impressing the ladies. I stopped and looked to where it was heading. Then I saw Haruka swimming the raging ocean towards the drowning child. Being her friend I cheered her up and shouted 'Go Haruka' on and on. My energetic voice soon lie lowed when Haruka's body started sinking. _Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!_ I ran in circles and grabbed the ring buoy I brought along with me. Breathing deeply in and out, I set forth in saving my friend. With the buoy around my body, I swam the ocean with overwhelming determination.

"Haru-chan, wait for me! I'll save you!" though I can't swim, I kept kicking my feet. My hands paddling crazily. Only 3 feet away from the land, my energy was all drained out. "Haru...chan... I'll... save... you..." I said gasping for air. The next thing I knew, Haruka was being saved by a brunette woman. I swam back to the land and waited for the two of them.

**

* * *

**

**Michiru's POV**

When I went back to the beach, I saw people gathering around a certain area. And as I curious as I was, I walked towards where the commotion was happening. Once there, I heard Saeki's voice.

"I need space. People give me space! I need some air." I pushed my way through and saw him with his arms stretched "I will have to do a mouth to mouth resuscitation" I look down and saw Haruka laying on the sand unconscious, her body was drenched in water. Pinching Haruka's nose, Saeki slowly lean in to capture Haruka's mouth. I was about to stop Saeki, when the lifeguard suddenly hit his face with her buoy.

"Get away from her you pervert!" she shouted towards Saeki. She then leaned down to check up if Haruka's breathing. And as I figured there was none. She then pinched Haruka's nose and leaned in to do a mouth to mouth on Haruka. The only difference this time was there was nobody to stop her.

"Nooo!!!" Saeki shouted. I can feel my heart joining in, in his protest, but I stayed still and watched as Haruka regained her consciousness back; coughing out water from her mouth and blinking a few times. I felt relieved yet a part of my heart ached. _I'm just worried. Indeed it's just that.. _Saeki then leap onto Haruka's body and hugged her tight. And spoke in his over dramatic yet sincere voice "Oh I thought I was going to lose you, Haru-chan!!"

"Haruka-san?" then the lifeguard suddenly asked.

"Hai?" both Saeki and Haruka looked at her, and I as well.

"It's me, Haruka-san. Fumizawa Mayako." she smiled, and I could see Haruka's face brightening up. _I can't be jealous. _Although there's no reason to feel this way, I can't help but to. _Can I?_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and for the reviews!! nothing much had happened here, but I did get to introduce the new character!**

**if you think you know what will happen next, think again.. lol.. completely different... trust me on that...**

**Reviews seem nice.. Show me how nice you are! **

**Oh there's a poll in my profile, please check on it and answer it. It would really be a big help to me! thanks!**


	8. love and plans

**As promised..**

**The usual**

**T**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**-Day One-**

**Haruka's POV**

"Alright!" Saeki said out loud raising both of his arms up in the air. He then extended his left arm towards Mayako, who sat beside me, and spoke with his eyes closed "Ladies and gentlemen, believe it or not, Maya-chin here lost a whopping 60 pounds" now all eyes were on Mayako, who surprisingly let out an arrogant smile. She stood up from the chair and waved her hands to the crowds. Saeki as always managed to get on my nerves as he clapped his hands and kept cheering on Mayako. The crowd then followed after Saeki's action, clapped their hands in pure astonishment. I looked up and saw Mayako blushing lightly at the attention she was getting and waved off the crowds.

Clearing her throat, Mayako finally had the crowd in still silence. "Enough about me." now it was her turn to extend her arm towards Saeki, who as always stood proudly after Mayako's gesture. "Not surprising as mine, but Saeki-kun here is still untouched. To simply put it, a virgin, my dear friends." I gag the water I was drinking after that sudden revelation from Mayako. Saeki started turning pale and slowly melted back to his seat. Snickering and giggling voices followed through. As expected from Mayako, such embarrassment Saeki had done to her wouldn't be left unreturned. I sigh and wiped the water that spilled out of my mouth. Mayako then went back to her seat, still laughing as loudly as possible. I wonder why I decided to come along in the first place. "So what's new with you Haruka-san?" Mayako inquired, taking a good look at me.

"I have you knowing that I have plenty of women coming unto me." Saeki suddenly said out of the blue, still defending himself aka pride and his manhood. I chuckled under my breath at how pathetic it was. I heard Mayako only grumble and turned her attention to Saeki.

"I can imagine." rolling her eyes, showing a complete mockery of Saeki's explanation. "besides, where in Haruka-san your name can be found?" she said

"Did you just say something?" Saeki asked, ignoring everything Mayako had said. I stayed in my chair and watched the two as they both looked at each other with undisguised hatred and animosity towards one another.

_After Mayako had rescued me and the sudden introduction, we decided to have a little chit chat by the pool bar to reminisce about the past. I was really surprised to see her. I haven't forgotten her to be honest, but she looked different now compared before. She used to be this 'voluptuous' woman back in high school. Healthy throughout her body. But now she looks different. She's half of her body as before. And she look as pretty as I had expected... even more._

"So what's new with you Haruka-san?" she asked once again. I smiled and was about to answer when Saeki decided by himself to answer it for my own welfare.

"Haru-chan here is in love." leaning on the table and reaching for my cheeks to pinch it "Aren't you munchkin? Lovey dovey Haruka!" doing kisses with his lips as he said this words. I grabbed the hands pinching my cheeks and twisted it with my hand. "Ow!Ow!Ow!" He shouted. I grinned and removed my grip. Saeki quickly sat back from his chair and tended his wrist. Only the sound of Mayako's laughter broke me from glaring at Saeki.

"That must be the funniest thing I have ever heard in my entire life." she said in between laughters, her palms slamming the table in the process. She paused to look at me "Haruka in love?!" and once again she laughter began to spit out of her mouth.

"Is that how you see me, Maya-san?" I said, a hint of irritation and curiosity in my voice. Wiping the tears from her eyes, her laughter soon lie lowed. I don't know If I should be happy because she didn't believe Saeki or be irritated because of the way she had reacted.

"Come on, Haruka. Every person who knows you would react the same way as I had." she informed me. I sigh and only rolled my eyes after hearing her speak.

"But Maya-chin, it's true!" Saeki started. He then moved closer to Mayako and leaned his head near her ears. "A woman stayed for the night in Haruka's apartment."

"And why doesn't that surprise me."

"That's not all. She slept in the same bed with Haruka"

"Again, why-" Saeki cut her off with his finger, and spoke once again, now his voice more enthusiastic than before.

"And Haru-chan here, didn't even touch her!" stating it as something I did was out of the ordinary. I saw Mayako gasped and eyes grew in bewilderment. Saeki only nod his head twice and quickly, Mayako made her way towards me. Shaking my body, then checking my forehead and my neck for body temperature.

"Oh my God!" with an overrated reaction coming from Mayako "You're not sick at all! How can this be true?!" sarcasm, pure sarcasm was all over Mayako's words. "What medicine did she gave you?" again with the sarcasms. I grumble in pure irritation. I removed Mayako's hand on my neck and finally spoke my motion up

"I'm not in love, okay. So will you stop this terrible acting. You're worst than the actors from jaw." I told them. They eyes only glitter even more. Slowly, the smile on both Saeki and Mayako's face grew wider.

"Mood swings. A definite sign of being in love!" Saeki raised.Mayako only nod in agreement. _Oh please! _I stood up from my chair feeling the heated stares both were giving me

"If this is the only thing we will talk about, I should leave. I don't need to hear this from both of you." I turned my back and started walking away from them. I stopped from my position when Michiru's face suddenly welcomed me. She started walking towards our table with a smile on her face. I froze and did the only thing I could, that is to smile in return. _What is she doing here?! _

"Who is she?" I heard Mayako asking. Saeki only sighed deeply before answering her question.

"That Maya-chin is the girl we are talking about." he said. Mayako started to laugh softly upon hearing it. And to be honest, it freaks me out. There's something about her laughter that simply be described as wicked. _Please let it only be me thinking this way. _

"Haruka-san." Michiru greeted me as soon as she had approached us.I snapped from my thoughts and greeted her back

"Michiru-san." I smiled and she smiled back. Her gaze soon fell upon the two people behind me.

"Saeki-san." she forcedly gave Saeki a smile who only returned the same to her. She then moved her attention to Mayako who now stood up from the chair.

"This is-" I started to introduced Mayako only to be cut off by Mayako herself.

"Haruka's former lover, Fumizawa Mayako. You can call me Mayako." extending her hand to Michiru. I looked at Mayako in disbelief upon hearing her lie. I was about to clear things out when her foot suddenly made it's way on top off my foot. I groan in pain and Mayako only circled her other arm in my arm.

"Kaioh Michiru. You can call me Ms. Kaioh." shaking Mayako's hand as she speak. Michiru's cold reply took me by surprise but Mayako seemed to have predicted it as she only gave Michiru a wide smile in return. The interaction between the two was out control, with cold glare in exchange and a smug smile on both faces.

"What are you doing here, Michiru-san?" I asked so to distract both of them. It worked as Michiru removed her hand from the handshake and turned her attention to me.

"I got hungry and I saw you here and decided to join you guys." she explained.

"But how about my-"

"Oh Haruka, let her join us for dinner. Another person wouldn't hurt. Please take a sit, Ms. Kaioh." Mayako said as she offered the sit beside me and in front of hers.

"Thanks for the offer, Mayako." Michiru said politely in return. She took her sit and Mayako took hers as well. I sigh and sat myself back on the seat I had before. There was a long awkward moment of silence transpired around the four of us; exchanging glances, gulping and sighing from time to time; and Saeki with his soft laughter.

"So.." finally a word has escaped from our group. I looked up and saw Michiru speaking "What brought you here?" her question directed towards Mayako.

"My father owns 70 percent of this resort, Ms. Kaioh."

"That doesn't explain why you're a lifeguard here, Mayako."

"Ara, you knew." there was a hint of tease in Mayako's voice. "I love to swim. Haruka could prove that for you." she gave me a wink before continuing "I decided to spend my weekends here and help out the resort by doing part time as a lifeguard and surprisingly my father had agreed." Michiru only nod before getting back to her food. "And what business does a famous violinist like you have in our resort? If I may so ask." such a different type of Mayako speaking, a well built polite and courteous facade she had. Michiru paused and gulped the food down her throat. She then answered Mayako

"A weekend getaway. Everything pass that is personal." simply stated by my soon to be stepmother. "Shouldn't you be out there looking out for people's safety instead of being here?" Michiru asked

"Personal life is important." Mayako moved closer to me. Lifting her right palm up, she gently cupped my cheek "This is to rekindle old love, Ms. Kaioh." she teased. I hear Saeki sneer before laughing once again. I look back at Michiru who only squinted her eyes. She wiped her mouth with the cloth, and quickly stood up from the chair.

"I'll be going now." she said "It's good meeting with you." she bowed her head to Mayako

"It's good meeting with you too." I turned to look back at the woman sitting close to me and saw her smiling triumphantly before Michiru. And before I could say my goodbyes, Michiru had already walked away from us.

"Maya-chin!" Saeki shouted. I turned my attention to him and saw him with his thumbs up dedicated to no other than Mayako.

"Such an easy woman to tease and to predict." Mayako said proudly as if she had uncovered some big secret. "You're lucky, Haruka-san!" slapping my back for congratulations. "She feels the same way."

"AHH!! I'm right!!!" raising his hand up to Mayako for a 'high five'. _And why doesn't it surprise that Mayako returned it? _Saeki started dancing from his sit, waving and wiggling his arm, while Mayako started laughing in tune to Saeki's dance. My black hair friend suddenly stopped. Mayako looked at him questioningly while he only placed his hand under his chin and thought for a couple of seconds before speaking again "But there is one problem.."

"It's obvious that both are attracted to one another. I don't see any problems, Saeki-kun." by this time there was too much absurdity in one day and my ears had enough of it. I stood up from the chair and left the two on their own.

**

* * *

**

**Michiru's POV**

I walked out of them and it wasn't me at all. I never imagined myself being like that moreover speaking with such coldness in my voice towards Haruka's friend. _Arghhh!_ _I can't even say her name! _I don't know what frustrates me. I don't even know why I'm being like this. But seeing tha woman caressing Haruka boils my blood. Then again I don't have any reasons to be like this. To be so worked up about what is going on between the both of them. Is it normal for someone like me, her soon to be mother, to feel this way? Be worried and at the same time jealous?

I laid my body flat on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I raised my left hand up and stared at the diamond ring around my finger. _I'm marrying a good man. I'm marrying a man who has and always will be by my side. I'm marrying a man who loves me. Love.. _Out of nowhere, Haruka's face started appearing before my eyes. _NO!_ This attraction I feel towards Haruka is simply infatuation. The intimacy I had with her is just out of self satisfaction. Haruka filled the gap Hiroyuki left opened and that's all. Hiroyuki is the one I love. Hiroyuki is the one I want. I say this over and over again to convince my heart that this is true.. that this is what I truly feel.. that the man I'm bound to be with is the person I truly love.

My ears perked up as the sound of the door being opened was heard. I moved from my position to look at the intruder, and saw Haruka in her tip toes walking quietly to her bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, startling Haruka from what she was doing.

"Don't surprise me like that." she said as she clenched her hand over her heart. "I thought you were asleep." I suddenly laugh by how embarrassed she was. She pouted and she looked even cuter.

"Thanks for your kind consideration." I smiled and she returned it with her own kind of smile. She then likewise, laid her body on the bed. I moved my body sideways to look at her. From her tousled sandy hair, down to her face. Tracing every perfect features she has. Soft satin pearl like skin, long eyelashes, well bridged nose, and pulpy pink lips. I was lost in another world just by gazing at her.

"Michiru.." I watched as her mouth opened and my name being mentioned. Her head moved sideways and now I found myself staring at her teal eyes. "Are you feeling sleepy?" she asked. It took me couple of seconds before answering her question.

"Not at all.." I simply answered

"I am." she yawned her arms stretching up. "But.."

"hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

**

* * *

**

**Mayako and Saeki Parallel**

_(after Haruka had left)_

"Michiru is engaged to Haruka's father, Maya-chin." Saeki informed Mayako the reality of the situation.

"Why in the world is she getting married to the old man?!" Mayako grimaced

"That Maya-chin is a question remained unanswered."

"Very well. The 'being engaged' part is surely a problem." thinking deeply, eyebrows meeting in the middle. Suddenly Mayako's face lit up, as if an idea had hit her. "But, I could make something out from there." she smiled wickedly

"Ohh, I sensesomething interesting." a tremor of excitement run through the boy's blood. Mayako's smile only grew bigger from there. She moved closer to Saeki and spoke once again

"All we need to do is break Hiroyuki ji-san and Michiru off. And I have the perfect plan for that, Saeki-kun." now a witch-like laughter was released from Mayako and soon was accompanied by Saeki's own menacing laughter. All the crowd turned to their direction with overwhelming fear and worry towards them. The two only ignore the stares and laugh loudly than before.

**

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading!! next weekend again for the update.. for any errors please tell, I'll check up on it.. **

**now let's give credit to those who have reviewd my previous chapter:**

**Hall of Reviewers**

**-OxMiss PeachesxO, -jadedlilgirl  
-squall, -MizzVita  
-ja-fall2pieces, -Akira-kun  
-Thepillows93, -Latay  
-Kitajima, -glowie  
-gale, -RukaMichi92  
-QN, -krugern  
-Reusch, -Asakure  
-Vanessa Riverton, -petiyaka**

**Thanks guys!! Love you lots!**

_gale: don't worry, I won't. I promise to finish this.. but do understand that updating fast is really hard since schoolwork is piling up on me. Hope you enjoyed reading this though _

_kitajima: I know. Saeki really is annoying. I made him that way.. but also lovable..lol_

**If you haven't found your name, means you haven't reviewed the previous chapter... lol**

**your goal: be in the next hall of Reviewers**

Please do try to read my other stories..


	9. Five Questions

**Note: all the words enclosed in '' and in bold are Mayako's plans**

**Thanks to Reusch for giving her time to check up on my mistakes and correct them. and also for the title!! Love lots!! you could always depend on Reusch! **

**The Usual **

**T**

* * *

**Saeki's POV**

Mayako had imparted to me her greatest plan to have my best friend and Michiru to be together. This may hurt Hiroyuki ji-san but it'll be more painful if he learns after his marriage that Michiru isn't in love with him. So with this said, our plans are all for their sake.

I walked back to my hotel room and saw ji-san on his phone talking to someone. I gave him a smile and he returned the same. I closed the door behind me and sat on the chair. After watching Haruka's father pacing back and forth in one direction, he was finally done with the conversation.

"How was the place?" he asked

"Keeping with my expectations." I gave him a playful smile which he started laughing at. I continued, "Your fiancé had her dinner with us by the way." He stopped and seriously looked at me.

"I know." He uttered softly "I told her to go without me since I was dealing with important business calls." sounding regretful of what he just did.

"Don't worry ji-san! You could make it up to her tomorrow!" I said trying to cheer him up, and it worked. He nodded then smiled. After that, he walked out of the room down to the bathroom as the sound of water gushing out of the faucet was heard. _Alright! Time to put the plan into work!_

'_**First thing we should do is open up a new temptation for ji-san; if he bites then the engagement is all off'**_

I stood up from the chair and walked to my bag "Oil. Oil. Oil. Where is it?" I scanned my bag to find the oil I used for my body earlier at the beach. After a couple of seconds digging, I finally got a hold of a sticky bottle. "Finally." I pulled it up and opened the cap. Being an expert at this, smothering the oil over my chest didn't cost me a lot of time. I placed the bottle on the desk separating my bed and ji-san's bed and closed the button of my polo, leaving 3 buttons open, exposing my well built chest. I laid seductively on the bed; sideways in position, my left palm supporting my head, while the other hand fondled my hair.

After a few minutes, ji-san finally came out of the bathroom, wiping his face with a towel.

"I was planning on-" he paused, as he took a good look at me. I smiled teasingly only to receive an raised eyebrow from him "What are you doing, Saeki?" I stopped fanning myself and replied his answer in a more alluring way.

"It's hot in here. I'm hot."

"I see." He walked closer and I felt my blood rushed. I was getting nervous and nervous with every step taken by him. Maybe doing this isn't a good idea after all. I don't want to get molested by him. I looked at him still trying to keep my seductive facade up but a trace of horror about the situation could be detected. He stopped and looked down at me. I looked up at him, my armpits sweating "You could always turn the air conditioning up, kiddo." nudging my head before taking comfort from his bed. I laughed and nodded at him. I quickly covered my body with the comforter. "Haru's right about you." I paused and looked at him, his back facing me.

"Right about what?" I asked him.

"That you're a weird and funny guy." I frowned at this and he only laughed in return. "but she also told me you're nice and I agree." My lips started to curve up and before I could even respond to that, ji-san already bid me goodnight.

_Gomene, I'm not as nice as you think I am, ji-san. Not after this…_

**

* * *

****-Michiru Parallel-**

**Michiru's POV**

"Michiru…" I watched as her mouth opened and I heard my name being mentioned. Her head moved sideways and now I found myself staring at her teal eyes. "Are you feeling sleepy?" she asked. It took me a couple of seconds before answering her question.

"Not at all…" I simply answered

"I am." she yawned her arms stretching up. "But..."

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?" her eyes we're still looking straight at me. I felt nervous at how intense her stares were, so I moved my head straight up and look at the white ceiling above us.

"And what's in it for me?" I replied with a playful tone in my voice. I moved my head back to stare at her and saw her laughing at my reply.

"How about a thousand yen?" she asked, a cheeky smile on her face. I raised my eyebrow and analyzed the seriousness in her question. She winked a couple of times and smiled this charming smile of hers.

"How about never?" I returned. "Have you forgotten who you're talking to? A thousand yen wouldn't even get you the word 'I' out of me?" I started with my primadonna attitude, sounding very cocky as most artists are, but still playful as I said those words. She chuckled.

"Alright!" she exclaimed. "Then let's play a game."

"A game? Aren't we too old for that?"

"Nobody is too old for something." she enlightened me. "Besides, I thought I wouldn't hear even 'I' from you, but I'm already hearing more than that."

"You can be irritating at times." I told her as I rolled my eyes. "Go on."

"I ask you five questions and you ask me five as well. We'll do it alternately. You can't ask what I asked and I can't ask what you asked as well. How about it?"

"Is this your way of asking your question out?"

"A thousand yen didn't work, so this seems fair."

"Okay then. You start. It's your game in the first place." she smiled before breathing deeply in and out. She positioned her body sideways and she began.

"If you weren't a violinist, what would you be?"

"That's it? That's your question?" I frowned at how simple her question was "Haruka, give me something more challenging!" I playfully demanded, my face looking at her disappointedly.

"It's my question to begin with. And your task is to answer it and not complain and demand for something more challenging."

"Being clever as always..." I sigh. "Let me see..." I placed my finger under my chin and thought of something.

"I thought it wasn't challenging?"

"Keep quiet, I'm thinking." I silenced her. She only started laughing softly while I kept on thinking. "I always wanted to be a teacher."

"That's unexpected." I giggled and explained to her as to why.

"I always admire my teachers when I was a kid I always liked the idea of imparting your knowledge regarding things to other people, and the thought that it would help them in the future is gratifying. My turn."

"Alright, hit me."

"What age you started having sex?"

"Pretty direct. I'm starting to think you're more perverted than I am." Haruka said, with a great amount of amusement towards me. "I was 20."

"That late?!"

"Don't sound so surprise. I may act like this but I don't sleep with all the women hitting on me and likewise. I'm no good when I'm not attracted to the person."

"So you find me very attractive?" I asked with a smug smile on my face.

"My turn."

"Stingy." I murmured and she only laughed.

"Where do you see yourself 5-10 years from now?" she asked. I found myself once again frowning at her question.

"You're no fun! You can't win if you keep asking these kind of questions!"

"It's not about winning, Michiru." she answered me back.

"And what is it about, Haruka?" I asked in a more challenging way

"It's about getting to know the other person."

"Well for me it's winning. A game isn't fun without a person winning."

"How could you win if you haven't answered a single thing about my second question?"

"Patience, Haruka." I paused and tapped my finger on my cheeks and kept thinking. "Playing in the grandest theater in Europe and in front of all the most prominent people from all over the world. People you once looked up to are now looking up to you. The feeling in there wouldn't even compare to what I have right now."

"I'm guessing you're married at that time. Deepening the bond between you and my father. Teaching your heart to fall in love with him as you told me before. But if that's the case…then why isn't my father in there?" she looked at me seriously, questioning my earlier answer. I decided to stay silent while Haruka decided to raise another question. "Wait, have you ever been in love?"

"You're breaking the rules of your own game. It's my turn now."

"I'm just testing if you're already feeling sleepy."

"Well, I'm not and I'm completely aware of what I say." I stated as a matter of fact. She waved her hands, mocking what I had said. I decided to return her question to her and see how she reacts. "Have you ever been in love?"

"You stole my question." she pouted as she accused me in a tone as if I had broken some worldly rule. As expected, I won this round.

"Iie. It wasn't counted since it came after your first question. So basically that question is still free to ask." She frowned even more before deciding to shrugged it all of and answer my question instead.

"Sadly, I don't know if I have." she spoke with seriousness in her tone. She then moved her body and positioned it back to how it was before, face and body up towards the ceiling. "Have you?"

"I thought we weren't supposed to ask the same question?" I informed her. Again with those chuckles from her in return.

"Are you in love?" she asked once again, revising the question.

"Isn't that the same?"

"Nope. I asked about the present, you asked about the past. Makes a whole lot of difference to me."

"Makes sense. If you're asking about now, we're the same. If you're planning on putting your father in the picture, I don't know. Like I told you before, there's an overwhelming care I feel towards your father that might result in love."

"And what if it doesn't?"

"Questions are supposed to be asked alternately, Haruka." again, I enlightened her with the rules. She murmured under her breath and let me continue with my own question. "How about you and Mayako-san?"

"Maya-san?" she laughed making me feel more awkward and embarrassed for asking such a question. "Maya's case is complicated. I care deeply for her as much as you care for my father. But I don't know if I'm in love with her, if that's what you want to know. Besides, how does one know if they're in love?"

"Is that your question?"

"Let's revise it. How do you know if you're already in love?" she asked, stretching her arms and her legs. I smiled and like her, I positioned my body to face the ceiling.

"Others would know by spending a lot of time with the other person. Some would know when they feel like they're missing a part of themselves when the other is not around… In my case, a kiss would make all the difference."

"A kiss?" she asked, yawns in between it. I nodded and even though her asking a question again is breaking the rule, I decided this time to continue answering it.

"A real kiss is all I need to know if I'm in love. A spark will suddenly light up with just a simple touch of lips, igniting something within you that wasn't there before. From that moment, your lips found its destination, and you aren't lost anymore…Your heart, body, and soul are united with a simple brushing of lips. In a kiss, you are finally one with your true love."

"Romantic." She sounded amused.

"I have my fair share of romance novels." I said, comparing myself to her. Finally it was my turn to ask my fourth question. "What makes you think that you love a person?"

"Violations of the rules aren't new to us."

"If you would clearly analyze my question, you would know that there's a difference. That's my fourth question."

"Hai. Hai." Haruka said dismissively. She opened her mouth once again and continued. "Like I told you before, I don't know. Love is complicated. Being in love is hard, but knowing if you're in love is harder. But to make things fair, I'll try to answer your question."

"I was beginning to think 'I don't know' would be your scapegoat."

"Feel relieved." she simply stated. I giggled in return. "Being like this" She uttered suddenly. I was taken by surprise and found myself thinking deeply at what she meant by that. I stayed in silence and let her continue. "No restraints or anything. Being true to myself and the other as well. Talking to that person like you could spend the rest of your life just talking to her, may it be with sense or without. Even having sex is out of the picture. You find contentment just by being with her even in silence and more when sharing your life with her. You find that moment real and nothing would be as perfect as that."

"Haruka I-" I tried to speak up but when she suddenly moved her head to look at me, my voice got caught up in my throat and I wasn't able to say anything and I could only look at her.

"Based on the book I read before." she said as she smiled. Everything I thought before went all blank, and my heart started to feel heavy. "I'm up for my final question" positioning herself back to face the ceiling then stretching her arms.

"You're not winning this game" I told her, keeping my playful attitude as before. But this time, I found it difficult.

She laughed again then started "If you can change something in your life, what would it be?" she asked, again with much longer and deeper yawns in between.

"People always want to change something in their life because of their regrets. But I chose not to regret anything. Regrets only pull a person down. But since I have to answer your question.." I sigh. _Maybe... _"Maybe..." my heart started pounding with every word released. _Maybe it would be... _I breathed deeply once again and continued "Maybe meeting you sooner..." _What am I doing? I shouldn't be saying these things. Try to lie, Michiru. _My thoughts we're suddenly disrupted when a soft sound of feminine snores were heard. I looked sideways and saw Haruka had finally fallen asleep. I watched her face as a little hint of snot bubble contracting and expanding in her breath. She looked peaceful when she was asleep… _maybe cuter. Even the naughtiest person in the world has times when they look like an angel in sleep.. _My body, without my knowledge started standing up and moved to sit beside Haruka's sleeping figure.I gently brushed some of her blond strands off her face. _You lost. You didn't even let me ask my last question, Haruka…_ Soft whispers in my heart urged me to lean in and give her a kiss, but my mind kept protesting to do otherwise. Despite the strong protests my mind raised, my heart won. I closed my eyes and leaned to kiss her cheek goodnight.

_Her cheek… _

Who knew that fate would be playing with me; against me? When I was about to kiss her, her head tilted to the side at the exact time. Now my lips fully pressed against her. My heart started throbbing crazily. I backed away, only to stumble on the floor, my butt hitting the floor and the tip of my head brushing against the bed frame. I wanted to shout in pain but instead I kept it all inside, to avoid waking Haruka up. I stood up from and seat on the bed. My heart was still beating fast and now my face felt heated. I placed my hand over my lips, as the tip of my fingers started to press it. Again my heart started beating faster and harder, and it's painful to have it this way. I lay on the bed, my back facing Haruka's body. I closed my eyes, my hand clutching my chest, and hoped that sleep would calm my heart.

_Maybe it would be meeting you sooner… then. I wouldn't be betraying myself any longer… Maybe that's what I want to change, Haruka…_

**

* * *

**

**-Day two-**

**-Mayako Parallel-**

"Why in Buddha's name would you do that?!" Mayako shouted as she hit Saeki in the forehead. Her body was trembling with pure aggravation towards the black haired boy "When did I say that you would be the temptation to Hiroyuki ji-san?!" she yelled gripping Saeki's collared shirt. Saeki tried to smile, but the fear glistening in his eyes conveyed everything that needed to be known about the boy's feelings.

"I remember clearly..." Saeki started and gulped "There was a 'we' in your plan." He nervously laughed, hoping that this would help him get away from being smacked once again by the enraged woman holding him up. But apparently before Saeki could even continue, Mayako had smacked his face with the life buoy once again.

"You're ruining everything! Do you even want to help?!"

Quickly, Saeki stood up from the sand, his hand rubbing his sore nose, and nodding eagerly to Mayako. Mayako inched closer and whispered into his ears "We move on to my next plan for today."

_

* * *

_**A/N: that's the end of chap 9!! Hope you like this one! I would to thank Juan Ekis for giving me an idea for this chap.. Sorry for posing then erasing it for more than I could count.. with the help of my friends, I decided to split it into two chaps.. for those who read this sooner got to read chap ten.. so with that said, I'm done with chap ten and I'll post it within the week **

And now for out hall of reviewers. 

**Hall of Reviewers**

**-QN, -RukaMichi92, -petiyaka  
-jadedlilgirl, -Haruka-Michiru, -Asakure  
-squall, -Rushingwind, -gale  
-Reusch17, -SilentKing, -dudette  
-Kitajima, -Akira-kun, -MizzVita  
-krugern, ****-Vanessa Riverton, -RukaMichiSkyKing**

**Let's give them a round of applause for having the time to review after reading. If you can't find your name, means you forgot to review..lol**

_Kitajima: As I predicted. hating him is actually a good sign.. my character is getting into you.. lol.._

**Your goal: be in the hall of reviewers! lol**

**Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews!**


	10. Sunrise and Sunsets

**Note: all the words enclosed in '' and in bold are Mayako's plans.**

**Really long. Two chaps combined. **

**The Usual **

**T**

**Note: changed. part where Michiru asks for a kiss.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**-Day One-**

**(after the rescue)**

After the brunette had introduced herself, the blond moved in closer and gave her long time friend a big hug, showing how much Haruka had missed her and also as a thank you for saving her life. Saeki whined and tried his best to separate the two. From the side, along with the crowd, watched a woman with slight jealousy sparkling in her blue orbs. She spun around, hands clenched over her chest, she breathed deeply and out and left out of their sight.

"Okay, Maya-chin, time's up. You've groped Haruka long enough!" Saeki whistled and pulled Mayako out of the arms of Haruka. From this point on the crowd encircling around them started going on their own way. "You got thinner. I didn't even recognize you, I don't even remember how you looked before...but one thing I remember was the last time Haruka had hugged you, she can't even reach the tip of her fingers together." Saeki sounded amused and serious with what he said.

"Ignore him." Haruka said plainly.

"That's what I'm planning." Mayako responded with a nod. The two continued their conversation, as planned, ignoring Saeki who's sitting beside them The black hair boy grumbled and murmured in pure annoyance. He stood up brushing the sand off him and glared at the two women

"If I can't have respect from my friends, I'll find it somewhere else." He spun around and run off to the three women in bikinis walking pass them

"So you two have been together ever since." Mayako said as she leaned her head on her knees. Haruka laughed and laid on the sand with her arms as her pillow.

"By the way you have said it, it's like we are dating." Haruka laughed once again "He's been my refuge."

"Ahh.. through the stupidity and clumsiness, you find ease in your life when around him."

"Energy when weak; smile when sad; relief when burdened. He's much of everything when I got nothing. Playfulness step aside, he can be serious at times when needed... or when drunk." both laughed in unison, remembering the time when Saeki had drowned himself with beer. The two paused and gazed at the sea in front of them. Haruka sighed, which prompted Mayako to ask another question.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she looked down at the blond laying beside her.

"My father had this weekend planned with me, Saeki and his fiancé."

"Wow, so your father has finally fallen in love again." by the tone in Mayako's voice, she was in fact amazed by this sudden news. "When will you follow your father's footstep?" nudging the blond on her side accompanied by a playful grin and wink.

Haruka chuckled. "Try a million years."

"The great Tenoh Haruka never falls in love. But in bed, she's nothing but a woman who's deeply in love... with sex."

"You never lost your touch."

"I tried my best to hold onto it." enlightened by the brunette. She paused and then grin "But who knows, it might have been in front of you all along."

"So hypothetically, if it had been, how would one know they're in love?"

"You know you're in love with someone..." contorting her face with her deep thinking, she finally smiled and spoke with such confidence in her voice "when you can spend the entire night or even your entire life watching him/her as they sleep."

"Sounds a bit corny."

"Love is corny, in every bit, in every angle, and in every way.. But when you're in love you won't say such things anymore."

"I guess that's my problem."

"Yeah, a problem with no possible solution." Mayako returned. Haruka smiled and stood up from where she laid. Mayako did the same and brushed the sand of off her. "I have to go, job calls. But we should talk later by the pool bar, and bring your boy toy along with you also."

"See you later."

* * *

**-Day two-**

"Why in Buddha's name would you do that?!" Mayako shouted as she hit Saeki in the forehead. Her body was trembling with pure aggravation towards the black haired boy "When did I say that you would be the temptation to Hiroyuki ji-san?!" she yelled gripping Saeki's collared shirt. Saeki tried to smile, but the fear glistening in his eyes conveyed everything that needed to be known about the boy's feelings.

"I remember clearly..." Saeki started and gulped "There was a 'we' in your plan." He nervously laughed, hoping that this would help him get away from being smacked once again by the enraged woman holding him up. But apparently before Saeki could even continue, Mayako had smacked his face with the life buoy once again.

"You're ruining everything! Do you even want to help?!"

Quickly, Saeki stood up from the sand, his hand rubbing his sore nose, and nodding eagerly to Mayako. Mayako inched closer and whispered into his ears the second plan "We move on to my next plan for today."

* * *

**Michiru's POV**

I woke up as soon as the sun's rays had hit my face. I stretched my arms up and fully opened my eyes only to see my body fully covered with blanket. I wondered for a couple of second if I covered myself with it or have done it while asleep. But instead of wasting my time with wondering how the blanket had been covered around me, I opted to greet my room mate sleeping beside me. I turned to my side to greet Haruka only to find an empty bed beside me. I stood up and looked for her but she was no where in sight. I gave up and in the end, decided to take a shower instead.

I walked out of my room and went to Hiroyuki's room to ask him to have breakfast with me. I knocked thrice before someone decided to open it.

"Hiro-" I stopped upon getting a full view of the person in front of me "Saeki."

"Michiru." he replied with as much disappointment in his voice as mine.

"Is Hiroyuki there?"

"I'm afraid he's not here, Michiru-san. He mentioned something about business things and all."

"I see."

"Technically, you can't. But you can hear." he smiled as he responded my answer with one of his lame joke. And before I could even reply, he slammed the door to my face. I hissed and decided to leave it that way. I turned around and started walking out of the hotel.

* * *

**Saeki's POV**

Mayako had finally told me her second plan regarding keeping Michiru away from Hiroyuki. As soon as I was back to my room, I kept observing ji-san with every movement he makes. My observation ended when he decided to take a bath... sadly alone. I took this time as my rest time, so I took comfort in my bed and laid as lazily as possible. After 20 minutes, of rolling my body from left to right and back and forth, three knocks were made to our door. I stood up and proceeded to the door and opened it

Unfortunately, Michiru's face had welcomed me. "Hiro-" she stopped upon getting a full view of me. She uttered disappointedly, to no surprise, my name "Saeki."

"Michiru." I replied with as much disappointment in her voice as mine.

"Is Hiroyuki there?" she asked peeking through the gap between me and the door

"I'm afraid he's not here, Michiru-san. He mentioned something about business things and all." I lied, after all I have a responsibility of keeping both of them apart.

"I see." she sigh sadly, quite disappointed at ji-san for entertaining some business calls during the trip. Seeing her down, made me feel a bit guilty so I decided to return her answer with one of my trademark jokes.

"Technically, you can't. But you can hear." I smiled but soon my heart started pounding harder as the sound of the bathroom door opened. I panicked And before she could even reply, I quickly slammed the door. I walked back at the bedroom and saw ji-san wiping his gray hair with a towel

"Who was it?" he asked.

"Room service." I tried to removed any trace of nervousness in my voice and continued "I told michuhm.." I almost slipped, but instead pretended that slip up as the sound of my sneeze 'michuhm.. michuhm..' "I mean her, the maid, to get back after an hour."

"I see."

* * *

**Haruka's POV**

I walked back to the hotel after a few sight seeings I've done this morning. Once I reached the entrance, I saw Michiru standing by the door in her fitted light blue summer dress with satin strap along her waist tied in a ribbon at the back. A soft summer breeze ruffling her curly aquamarine hair. She was breathtaking even in her simplest form. And under the sun, she shines more brightly than ever.

I run towards her and soon she spotted me right away as she waved her right hand up to me. I wave back and stopped as soon as I reached her.

"Morning!" I greeted her with much enthusiasm that I never had before. She smiled and returned my greeting.

"Morning to you as well." I smiled as well receiving such a smile so endearing for this morning. She tucked her hair behind her ears and was in silent for a moment. "You're up early. When I woke up, you weren't in bed anymore."

"Ahh... that." I paused then smiled back at her "I went out for a morning walk. Who knew that there's such a wide field a few kilometers from here and a lake running alongside it and far a head from there, a town with such happy and hospitable people." I kept elaborating to her how wide it is with my hands, and she only giggled in return. "Care to see it?" I asked her. She was taken by surprise since her eyes got wider than usual. I anxiously waited for her reply, but when I received a few hints of hesitation, I race her from speaking once again. "That is if you and my father don't have any plans..."

She sighed deeply with her eyes closed. My heart stopped for a moment when her blue eyes looked straight into my teal ones. "I don't think I'm prepared for a journey in my dress." she remarked. I chuckled and grabbed her by the hand.

"You don't have to walk, you just have to hold onto me and you'll be fine." I told her as I started running, dragging her along with me. There was a few complaints raised from her but soon she gave up when she received no answer from me.

* * *

**Michiru's POV**

I sniffed feeling the fresh air around us. Summer wind blew across my face, ruffling with my hair and my dress. I held my dress down with my other hand while my other hand wrapped around for safety. I wanted to complain to Haruka but when I looked up at her face, her smile held everything I wanted to say back. I sighed and held my arms around her tighter.

"So is this what you meant by 'You don't have to walk, you just have to hold on to me' back there?" I asked as I leaned my head on her back. She laughed softly as she continued pedaling the bike along the narrow road.

"This is much better don't you think?" she asked playfully. "You won't get tired, and the air feels much better in this." She smiled as she looked back to me for a second and returned her attention to the path ahead of us. I can't complain when she's smiling at me like that. I can't even find the right words to say when she's that way. I just gaze at her and hope I won't blush.

Sitting sideways behind the bike, makes it easier to look at what's around us. As Haruka had mentioned before, the place sure is a wide field of grass and flowers and few trees. My astonishment just grew bigger as soon as I saw the lake Haruka was talking about. She stopped and held her hand out to me sideways to assist me from stepping out of the bike. I gladly took her offer and safely landed on the grass. She stepped away from the bike and pulled out the stand on the rear wheel side. I started walking to the lake while she followed me from behind.

I stood by the side of the lake, closing my eyes, and I started breathing the fresh air again and listened to the calming sound of flowing water. Once I opened my eyes again, I saw Haruka in the middle of the lake, pants folded up.

"Michiru, come on." She held her hand out to me, her head gesturing me to come over. "The water feels great." she said, assuring me with her smile. Defenseless, I slowly took my steps onto the lake. It felt cold at first but found it refreshing, and even relaxing.

"It does feel great." I smiled. She grinned and stood proud before me. She was about to walk beside me when she suddenly slip, body completely falling onto the water. First I was concerned so I started running towards her to help her. But when she rose from the water with a leaf stuck onto her face, I can't help but burst into laughter. So I did. I started laughing and she frowned even more.

"Sorry..." suppressing my laughter and wiping my tears away. "Here let me help you." I lend my hand out to her. She suddenly smiled, a mischievous one. I backed my hand away but she raced me to it as she grabbed my hand quickly and pulled me down beside her. Now it was her turn to burst out with laughter.

"Sea weed" she uttered in between laughter as her finger pointed directly at my hair. She was comparing the wet state of my blue green colored hair as sea weeds. I frowned and stood up.

"That was mature of you." I said, slightly irritated by what she did. She quickly stood up from her position and apologized. I bent down and still she kept apologizing. A smile suddenly formed from the corners of my lips. Cupping my hands, I gathered up well amount of water in it. Quickly, I splashed Haruka with the water I have gathered. She was taken by surprise as she stumbled once again and fell down "Got you!" I said happily as I raised both my arms up as if I had won a competition.

She glared at me and let out a wicked smile. "So this is how you want to do things?" she stood up, cupping water from both of her hand and threw it towards me. And as mature as we both are, we kept splashing each other water, with hands and feet put to good use.

"Ru-chan?" a kid's voice suddenly stopped the both of us from doing what we are doing. We both turned around and saw a kid looking at us questioningly.

"Taru-chan." Haruka called out her name. The little girl smiled widely and started running towards us. She stopped from the sides, hesitating to whether join in or not. "Why don't we dry ourselves?" Haruka asked me as soon as she saw how troubled the kid was in deciding. I nodded and took Haruka's hand for help. We were once again back on the ground, both of us squeezing our garment while the kid kept looking intently to both of us. As soon as we were done, the kid moved closer and raised her hands up to Haruka

"Up! Up!" she demanded, but quite cute for her age. And like a prince to her princess, Haruka knelt down and picked the little kid up and placed her on her shoulder, with both legs around Haruka's neck.

We started walking to the town where the little girl lived. She was still on Haruka's shoulder, while I'm walking beside them with the bike strolling along with me as I hold it in my hands.

"Who are you, onee-chan?" she asked politely as she turned her head to me.

I smiled and likewise answered her politely "I'm Michiru. You can call me Michi-chan if you'd like."

"Hai. Michi onee-chan!" raising her arms up again with such energy. "I'm Hotaru. Hotaru Toh..Tohmo.. Tomowe.." struggling to get her last name out. Brows narrowing due to frustration. "Tomoe! Hotaru Tomoe!" she beamed as soon as she finally got her last name out.

"Hai, Hotaru-chan!" I congratulated her with a smile. She was without a doubt the most adorable kid I have ever seen. "So how did you know Haruka here?"

"Ru-chan is my hero! Ru-chan saved me from drowning!" she leaned her head down and kiss Haruka's head. "I'll marry Ru-chan when I grow up!" she declared her love. I giggled as Haruka started blushing.

"But I don't think it'll be possible Hotaru-chan." I told her.

"Why?" she pouted. "Is Ru-chan yours?" she asked.

"No." I shook my head.

"Are you marrying Ru-chan?" she asked yet again

"I don't think so." I responded once again

"Do you love Ru-chan?" Innocent. She was innocent when she asked such sudden question. It was easy to say no but I can't put myself to say it. Haruka looked at me waiting for an answer. An answer I can't give. An answer I don't even know myself.

"I don't think that's possible Taru-chan." I looked at Haruka who answered it for me instead. "Michi-chan's engaged to my father. She's just a good friend of mine."

"To your Otou-chan? Isn't he too old for you, Michi-chan?" she asked earnestly. Haruka chuckled while I let out an awkward smile

"Age doesn't matter in love." Haruka simply stated.

"Then why won't you marry me?"

"Well, that's different. I'll marry you when you get older." carrying the girl back in her arms then tickling her on the stomach. Hotaru started laughing and I found myself having a hard time to let out a laugh or even a simple smile.

_'Michiru is just a good friend of mine' A friend... that's what we are... just friends..._

* * *

**Haruka's POV**

Voices we're getting louder and stronger with every step we took towards Hotaru's village. Upon reaching the village, there was an uproar going around. People we're scattered around the place; loud sounds of drum beating and other musical instruments were heard; and a group of people dancing around the bonfire set in the middle. Michiru and I stood and let our bewilderment and amusement get the best of us. I slightly flinched when a strong tugging of my hair was made.

"Down! Down!" the little kid demanded. I knelt down and carry her out of my shoulder and placed her gently down the ground. Upon landing safely on the ground, Hotaru quickly made her way through the crowd. Michiru and I once again stood still and watched the kid as she disappear from the crowd.

"This seems more than happy." Michiru began. "More like lively people."

"Indeed." I nodded in agreement. "But it seems fun." she giggled for a bit before returning my reply.

"It does." we continued watching the villagers as they move around in circles in their unchoreographed dancing. Our stare soon fell on a kid waving her little arms up as she run towards our direction. But now instead of her being alone, she had brought another person with her.

"Ru-chan! Ru-chan!" she squealed happily, as if it was her first time seeing me again. She cling onto my leg and wrapped her little arms around it. I looked down and saw her eyes sparking with such happiness that a kid could ever possess. "Dance with me! Ru-chan, dance!" she waited eagerly for my response, well aside from hugging my leg tighter and tugging my pants down from time to time.

"Hota-chan, don't force Haruka like that." a woman with long straight a bit dark green hair intervened. "Nice to see you again."

"Good to see you too, Setsuna." I smiled. She smiled then turned her attention to the woman standing beside me.

"I see, you brought your lover with you."

"no.. uhmm.. she... " we both quickly responded, all flustered and words all jumbled up.

"Setsuna-mama, Michi-chan's not Ru-chan's lover. She's Ru-chan's mother." great, just great. A kid answered it in my behalf. Setsuna looked surprise and waited for my reaction.

"We could put it that way." I nodded. "She's engaged to my father."

"I see. Well, congratulations to you.."

"Kaioh Michiru." Michiru introduced herself as she lend her hand out to Setsuna.

Setsuna smiled and gladly accepted Michiru's offer for a handshake "Ah yes, congratulations Michiru-san."

"Thank you.."

"Tomoe Setsuna." now Setsuna introduced herself

"Thank you Setsuna-san."

"Ru-chan dance!" a kid tugged my pants down once again. For a minute there I almost forgot about Hotaru clinging onto my leg. I bent down and picked her up on the ground.

"Alright, hime-chan! You have my first dance." She beamed and kissed my cheeks out of joy. I chuckled and started running to where a group of people are dancing around.

* * *

**Michiru's POV**

Setsuna accompanied me as I watched from the corner Haruka and Hotaru have their own little interpretative dance. Haruka's carrying Hotaru around her arms and sways her body around, while the girl wave her little arms up side to side. And by just looking at both of them, I can't help but to smile.

"A lady killer, isn't she?" Setsuna started. "Haruka, that is. My little girl just met her a while ago, and since then she kept mentioning Haruka and marrying her once she gets older."

"I heard." I responded with a slight giggle interjected.

"So what about you?"

"about what?"

"What you think about Haruka?" she asked, clearing the question out. I paused and thought for a couple of seconds before returning her with my answer.

"I don't know. I haven't given much thought about it."

"You have but you're just to afraid to entertain it." she said,honesty all over her voice. I looked at her, my eyesquestioning what was impliedin her statement."Well since you're here, it means you rather be with her than with Haruka's father, your fiancé."

"What do you mean?" I finally voiced out.

"What do you think?" she returned.

"It's not-" I was about to explain my side when a hand suddenly grabbed my hand.

"Miss, care to dance?" a guy with long black hair tied in a pony tail asked as he bowed his head courteously.

"Seiya." Setsuna spoke, walking beside the guy holding my hand. Seiya looked up upon hearing his name and flashed us with his smile "Seiya, this Michiru." Setsuna began. "Michiru this is Seiya, my cousin." he leaned down and placed aquick kisson my hand.

"Care to dance, Michiru-san?" he asked once again.

"I'm afraid not, Seiya-kun. I have two left feet."

"It'll be no problem. Just sway along with me." and before I could even reject him, he had dragged me along with him towards the group of people dancing. There, in the middle, beside Haruka and Hotaru, we started dancing. And just he said, it won't be a problem as long as I sway along with him. After a minute, the song had finally ended. Seiya released me from his hold and clapped his hands. I followed as all the other people around us started clapping their hands as well.

Slowly, they started playing yet another song, but this time more mellow. I turn to my partner who quickly made his way to our side. He grabbed Hotaru up in his arms and asked the little kid "Why don't you give your onii-chan a dance, hime-chan?" she nodded and both started swaying around. Haruka and I were left standing by the bonfire, in the most awkward possible way.

"So.." Haruka started. She turned to face me, hands held out. "Last dance?" I smiled and placed my palm against hers. We started swaying our body along the rhythm of the music playing.

"I never knew you were good with kids." I said half amused. "But I'm impressed, that someone like you is."

"I never knew you can't dance." she responded playfully "And I'm impressed as well, since you never missed stepping on my feet."

"I'm just following. The one leading is bad herself at this." I retorted, soft laughs in between. Gently, she pulled me closer taking me completely by surprise. I squinted my eyes and she chuckled in return. I stepped both of my feet on top ofhers and now it was her turn to squint both of her eyes. I grin and she smirked in amusement. She then began swaying her body around, bringing me along with her

"You have to learn how to dance." Haruka lectured. "Think about the dance at the reception of your wedding. My father would certainly not be pleased about this." My smile quickly faded when I was reminded once again by my engagement._Engagement.. I am engage. I shouldn't be having fun like this. I shouldn't smile like this. I shouldn't be feeling something like this. I shouldn't when it's not Hiroyuki making me feel like this. When it's not him..._

"Yes. I guess you're right." I uttered softly as I gave out a weak smile.

* * *

**Setsuna's POV**

"Look at them." I said, with a smile on my face, as I pointed out the two people dancing by the bonfire."Now those two, on the other hand, is a whole different story. I mean, look at them. Look at their form. Look at the tension in their arms."

"I see clearly. It's telling me that those two can't even properly hold each other's hands. " Seiya whined from my side. After he had asked Hotaru for a dance, my child suddenly fell asleep in his arms. They walked back to where I was and took their rest.

"That's what makes it even more obvious." I told him. "Haruka can't even touch her properly, and when she does, look at how gentle she do it. So gentle as if she could break Michiru and vice versa. The awkwardness between them, unsure of where to place their hands, if too high, or too low; too touchy, or too not. As if everything should be in it's proper way.. in it's perfect place."

"So wait, just because they can't dance you think that they are.."

"Well, it's this theory that I've developed based on years of experience. If people dance that badly, then they're usually hot for each other. The dancing doesn't lie, Seiya."

"Gah.. I don't understand it!" waving his hands off. Seiya turned around and scooped sleeping little Hotaru up from the chair. "I'll take your kid home. The speech about blah blah is killing me." I laughed and watched my cousin as he carry my daughter back home. My gaze fell back on the two women sharing a dance _'Now, when can this denial still keep up?'_

* * *

**-Mayako Parallel-**

**Mayako's POV**

I saw Saeki walking with Hiroyuki beside him. I smiled and began doing my move. I removed the towel covering my body and my new red bikini and flaunted my sexy body towards them. Saeki slowly walked away from ji-san's side as soon as he sees me walking seductively towards them.

As soon as I approached Hiroyuki, I asked in my out most sensual voice "Care to help my to put this sunblock all over my body?" I pleaded with lust glittering in my eyes. And as expected, he agreed and followed me. I laid my body flat, chest against the sand. I gave him my sunblock and he grabbed it from my hand. I turn my head straight and smiled _'got him!' _I heard the cap opening and felt a cold liquid running through my back. There was a long pause transpired after the sunblock was placed on my back. There was no movement made nor any hand motion felt. After a couple of minutes, a pair of hands started massaging my back. _'What took him so long?!' _I started moaning with pleasure. I could feel his hands tense up and only a sign that he's getting aroused.

Finally, I decided to turn my body around. As soon as I did, instead of seeing Hiroyuki's face, Saeki's perverted grin had welcomed me.

"Is the top next?" He grin and kept on squeezing his hands .I clenched my fist and without any second thoughts, I threw a heavy blow across his face. He came flying while I quickly covered my body with the towel. He sat up, cupping his now swollen cheeks, "Why did you do that?!" acting all hurt.

I ignored him and decided to ask my own questions instead "Where the hell is Hiroyuki ji-san?!"

"He was gone when I walked in. I saw you lying on your back with sunblock all over your body" he told me.

"He got me this time! But he won't get me the next time." narrowing my eyes, all determined as if this was a challenge to me by Haruka's father.

"He called us out to have lunch together."

"Perfect, just perfect." I laughed, menacingly it was. "Now we move on to my next plan." I whispered into his ear as I handed out a pill into his hand.

* * *

**Haruka's POV**

My father had called us down to have our lunch together, along with Michiru and Saeki. _Michiru… _Talking about her, she started acting weird ever since we came back to the hotel from our little trip. She started ignoring me, if not that, then she's avoiding me. When I try to ask her something, she just nods then leaves. When I try to look at her, she looks away. It's frustrating.

Now we're sitting around the table and still she refuses to look straight at me. _What did I do? Was it because I pulled her downinto the lake and splashed her with water? but she played along.. Then was it because I told her she's bad at dancing? but that was a joke, sh should know better. Then what is it exactly?_I wanted to ask her but I knew I would only be ignored by her. Everything was fine before we came back… Then it hit me. _Last night!_ _I fell asleep before letting her ask her last question! _I cursed myself for this.. _But if that is it, why did she even talk to me this morning… even if it is it... is it reasonable to ignore me just like this?_

And before I got too indulge with these thoughts, Saeki had finally arrived with a very mischievous smile on his face. "Sorry for being late!"

"Don't bother. We too just got here a couple of minutes ago." My father waved his hands towards Saeki, who smiled in return. Saeki then took his seat beside me and in front of my father. We started ordering our foods, with Saeki starting it… by ordering everything my dad could afford, while Michiru ordered less than what she can eat. After half an hour of waiting, our food finally arrived. We started eating; me getting a glimpse of Michiru from time to time, while my father and Saeki had a loud conversation. Both stopped, and I as well, when Michiru stood up from her chair and excused herself.

"Please excuse me. I'll be at the ladies room for a moment." She then started walking off. My father's eyes followed Michiru as she left, mine as well but a disturbing movement from Saeki caught my eyes.

_**'Keeping Hiroyuki out for the whole day; and have her daughter and fiancé spend the whole festival together tonight.' **_

He was putting some powdered medicine in my father's drink. I pretended I didn't notice and acted innocent. My father went back to eating his food while I kept looking at Saeki with the corner of my eyes as he waited patiently for my father to take a sip of his wine. _What is he up to?_

"Oh my god" I gasped in surprise, getting my father and Saeki's attention. "It's Kuroki Meisa!!" I exclaimed

"Where? Where?" both my father and Saeki asked repeatedly as they searched the whole restaurant with no concerns to if they were making a scene. _Alright!_ I took hold of Saeki's wine glass and swiftly exchanged it with my father's. After my successful exchanging of drinks, I went back to eating my food and spoke once again "I guess I was wrong. She just looked like her." Both whined and returned to their own food.

"Really Haru-chan, don't ever say that when you're not sure!" Saeki complained as he took a sip from his (my father's) wine glass. "You should have doctors check up on that." He said, gulping all of the contents in his wine glass. I saw Michiru walking back to us while Saeki continued whining. I smiled at her and as expected I was ignored. She sat back on the chair and indulged in the salad she had ordered. A loud sound of a thud suddenly echoed through the room. I looked at the source and saw Saeki's head slumped on the table. _Sleeping pills?_ Then I started getting suspicious. I looked around and saw a woman sitting at the farthest table from ours with shades and a scarf around her head._Mayako! _She freaked out as soon as she spotted me looking at her. Shequickly stood up from the chair and left the place, hands covering her face.

"Saeki, are you alright?" my father asked as he shook Saeki's body.

* * *

**Mayako's POV**

"Wake up!" I sat in front of this little failure created by God as he slept peacefully on top of the table for more than 6 hours. Haruka, Hiroyuki, and Michiru left him here and I guess it was Haruka's doing. Saeki then started murmuring, then laughed in his sleep. "Oi! Wake up you airhead!" I poked Saeki's cheek over and over with the fork in my hand. Slowly, his eyes started opening up.

"Ohayo, Maya-chin" he greeted me with a smile on his sleepy face.

"Did you have a nice dream, Saeki?" I asked nicely, hiding my building vexation towards him.

"Apparently I did, Maya-chin. I dreamed that every- OWW!!" I slammed my fist on his hand that was placed on top of the table, and squeezed it even harder.

"Why did you let yourself be fooled by Haruka?! Now she knows what we're up to!" I spat, gritting my teeth.

"My... hand… you're killing my hand.." Saeki groaned in pain. I removed my fist and Saeki quickly removed it away from my reach.

"You're useless!" I sighed. He looked at me apologetically. I felt a little bit guilty for treating him that way. "Alright forget it. Let's move on to our last plan. But this time let me do all the work."

* * *

**-Later that night-**

**Saeki's POV**

I made my way through this crowded aisle full of kids running around, teenagers cuddling with each other, and old people walking at a slow pace. I'm in the process of doing my task at hand but these people won't let me. This is frustrating.

_**'Keep Hiroyuki ji-san lost and I will do the work after that. I'll lead him to a secluded place while you let Michiru find me and him together in a compromising position'**_

Finally I saw some aquamarine strands and for once I thanked that ridiculous color of Michiru's hair. I made my way and ran towards them. "Matte!! Ji-san matte!" I shouted. They stopped and turned around in my direction. I finally caught up with them "Thanks!" I said as I held my knees for support while I gasped for air. We then started walking checking out every stall on each side. Too engrossed as to how I would have ji-san to myself, I suddenly bumped into someone. I looked down and saw a kid on her knees. She stood up turned around and looked at me, her eyes fuming with anger.

"Watch where you're going, Mister!" the kid lectured me, her finger poking my knee. I found her state of utter displeasure towards me quite adorable. I was about to bend down when she suddenly stopped poking me and looked at the people standing behind me. She gasped then her eyes glittered with happiness "Ru-chan!!" she cried out in utter pleasure and made her way towards the person she addressed as 'Ru'. My eyes followed her and stopped as soon as she hugged Haruka's knees.

"Taru-chan" the only word that escaped from Haruka's mouth

"Your child?" I asked. I wonder why I evenhad?

"Ru-chan saved me from drowning!" the little girl exclaimed happily. "Up! Up!" raising her little arms up to Haruka. My best friend bent down and picked the little girl up. She beamed and gave a Haruka a quick innocent kiss on her cheeks. I found it, again, cute. Haruka was blushing slightly, Michiru looked adoringly at the little girl and Hiroyuki smiled at the sight. We started walking again now with the company of the little girl in Haruka's arms.

* * *

**Michiru's POV**

I had been avoiding Haruka ever since we got from our little trip, if not, then I'm avoiding every single moment a conversation might occur between us. I have to. I can't let this continue. I have to stop this before something in me flourishes. I'm marrying her father for God's sake! So this can't be true... _This can't be real..._

After the festival, I decided to go back to the hotel and have some time alone. Hiroyuki as expected decided to join me and we walked back to the hotel together, while Haruka decided to take the little girl in her arms home.

The walk back at the hotel was excruciatingly quiet. I wasn't really aware how silent we both were until the beating of my heart could be heard. Hiroyuki decided to break the silence encircling both of us and told me an old joke. I wasn't really paying attention. I was too busy sorting my feelings; evaluating the accidental kiss I had with Haruka and the feelings it brought to me; emotions that I always feel whenever I'm around her... _I was too busy thinking of his daughter... _

"Michiru.." I snapped out from my thoughts as soon as I heard my name being called. I looked up at Hiroyuki and saw the worry all over his face. "Are you alright? You've been awfully quiet today. This isn't like you."

"I'm fine. Just got a little headache." I smiled weakly but assuringly for his sake.

"I see. Well we're here." I look around and saw that we really were there, standing in front of my hotel room. "We'll be leaving tomorrow." he spoke once again, and I nodded in return. "Goodnight then, Michiru." He started walking but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back. He was caught of guard. He spun around and like before looked at me with worry all over his facial expressions. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Kiss me." I said plainly, gripping his hand.

"I thought you told me to wait."

"Kiss me , Yuki." I demanded but in a more refined way. I tugged his hand down. He looked hesitant at first but finally gave up as soon as he saw how serious I was. I moved closer and tip toed to capture his lips. He leaned down as he kissed me same time. We kissed for the second time around. It was long but I felt nothing. _Nothing at all... not even a bit of what I felt when my lips brushed against Haruka's.. not even close.. _Finally it ended. He slowly removed his lips from mine and looked at me with overwhelming love in his eyes. I felt my tears dripping down my eyes. I moved my head away to hide the tears falling down.

"I'm sorry. I need to get to sleep." I said as I removed my hold from his hand. I entered the room and shut the door close. I leaned my back against the door and slowly dropped my body to the floor. I started crying, my hand covering my face. _I can't betray him anymore... Not when he's looking at me like that.. I can't break his heart.. Not when all he's done is love me with all his heart.._

* * *

**Haruka's POV**

I went back to my hotel room after I had walked Hotaru home. Setsunahad thanked me endlessly for bringing Hotaru back home once again, showing their gratitude by inviting me to dinner and even having some wrap-up food for tomorrow's breakfast. It was a fun night but I had to go home and take a rest. _Hopefully I could clear things up with Michiru._

I entered the room and the lights were off. I walked inside and saw a ray of light emitting from the porch tracing a woman's figure. I walked closer and saw Michiru, gazing intently at the full moon. I stood beside her and likewise gazed up at the sky.

"So here's the deal. I know why you're ignoring me. I slept last night and you didn't have a chance to ask your question, so I'm giving you one free question in addition. Now you have two questions to ask me. How's that sound?" I smiled as I looked back at her. It quickly faded as soon as I saw how weak the smile she was trying to give me. I moved closer to try and comfort her but she backed away.

"I'm sorry." she uttered out of the blue. I kept quiet and watched her as her face looked sadder with every second passing. "I don't want you near me anymore." at first I neglected what she said, taking it as one of her jokes.So, I move closer again and placed my hand over her shoulder but she backed away and slapped my hand in the process. "I don't want to be around you anymore!" now tears were glittering around the corner of her eyes.Despite the fact that my heart is protesting to Michiru's statement and wanting some reasons from her, I can't do anything but back away. I sigh deeply and finally gave Michiru what she was asking for. I walke out of the room and left her on her own.

* * *

**-Saeki Parallel-**

**Saeki's POV**

I got out of the bath and started dressing myself in my pajamas. I paused as I thought I had forgotten something important. _Something important to do.. what is it?_ I shrugged it all off and continued dressing myself for sleep. I lay on the bed, stretching my body and finding myself the best position. I reached for the comforter and covered my shivering body with it. I closed my eyes and went to sleep. I suddenly cringed as the realization hit me. My eyes widened and my body quickly sat up straight from the bed

_'Oh shit! Maya-chin!!'_

* * *

**-Mayako Parallel-**

"What's taking you so long?!" Under the full moon, beneath the cherry blossom trees, a woman was sitting on a log waiting for almost 3 hours now; palm supporting her chin, foot tapping endlessly on the grass underneath, her face burning with anger. Finally, she had it. She gripped her hair out of frustration and irritation and shouted from the top of her lungs a name she would soon be killing the owner of, may it be tomorrow or the day after.

"SAEKI!! You little dumbhead mother f#&ng good for nothing airhead!!"

* * *

**-Last Night-**

**(during the 5 questions)**

**Haruka's POV**

"Maybe.." Michiru uttered softly. I tried to stay awake but my eyes are giving up on me. It felt heavier than before, and soon everything I could see got smaller and smaller in just a half of a second. I snapped once again and tried to stay awake, but I couldn't hold it any longer. My eyes soon gave up on me, as I had seen nothing but blank image.

And the next thing I felt was a heavy weight pressed against my lips. I slightly opened my eyes and saw Michiru's face on top of me. Her eyes were as wide as anything I could think of and her face in shades of red. She quickly removed her lips against mine, and backed away as fast and as far as possibly. I heard a loud sound of 'thump' only to assume that Michiru had stumbled. I remained still on my position and looked at Michiru with my slightly opened eyes. She stood up from the floor and quickly laid on her bed, her back facing me. There was a heavy breathing coming from her as seen on her shoulder movement. I watched her as her breath became calmer and calmer. After a while she was asleep.

I moved to my side, and continued gazing upon her, watching her as she breathe lightly, with slight movements released from her shoulder. Soon low murmuring coming from her filled the room, then came to worst as she released soft sound of snores through her mouth. I chuckled a bit before sitting up straight from my bed. It may sound weird but there was something in me that find her snores endearing even enchanting. I stood up from the bed and walked towards her. I lifted her legs up and removed the blanket laid underneath it. Placing her legs back carefully and gently, I covered her slightly shivering body with the blanket. I brushed off some strand of aquamarine hair off of her face, and stared deeply at how peaceful the woman in front of me looks. In her most innocent form, she still manages to do things to me without even a slightest clue as to how. _How she manages to catch my attention without even saying a word.. How she manages to have me struggling with what I'm feeling without even knowing... How she could instantly race the beating of my heart without even trying... _I stood up and sat on the chair near her bed and watched her as she sleeps. Even in complete silence I find contentment by just gazing upon her. And in that moment, everything is as beautiful as sunrise and sunsets.

* * *

**A/N: thanks for reading! Since I won't be able to update for a month and a half(with me leaving to another country for a week break and with school work piling up),I put two chaps into one.. hope you like it!**

**And now for our hall of reviewers**

**Hall of Reviewers**

**-Haruka-Michiru, -Hyatt  
-QN, -Asakure  
-Akira-kun, -MizzVita  
-glowie, -gale  
-OxMiss PeachesxO, -krugern  
-jadedlilgirl, -SilentKing  
-Shoujogirl, -Latay  
-Thepillows93, -petiyaka  
-Kitajima, -Vanessa Riverton  
-Reusch17**

**Give them a round of applause for giving the time to review. For all your endless support, I dedicate this chapter to you guys!**


	11. A kiss

**

* * *

**

AU

**R&R**

**Here we go**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

She raised her arm up and covered her eyes with the back of her hand as the sun's rays invaded the whole room. With her other hand, she pulled the curtains to the other end, covering the glass window and thus bringing darkness back to the room. She moved her body to the other side and continued with her sleep. Our dear blonde suddenly held for dear life when rhythmic loud knocks penetrated her ear drums. Her slightly ajar eyes suddenly bolted as the person behind these disturbing knocks suddenly voiced out Haruka's name. The horror on our poor heroine's face could be seen clearly as thoughts started spreading all around her mind. And as if to annoy her even more, this deep, hoarse voice became more feral. She stood up, stomping her feet towards the main door.

Voices arguing beneath the rectangular molave carved door which separates the tranquil atmosphere from the chaotic world outside can be heard.

"I really don't get why you have to sing her name out."

"And as I told you, it's a secret code."

"What's the secret behind that crap?!"

"If I tell you the secret behind, as you would put it 'crap', it wouldn't be a secret any longer."

She grabbed the knob and turned it. The door flew, as expected, tremendously wide open, banging sound in the background. And to no surprise, her dearly beloved virginal friend with such raging hormones stood in front of her, arguing with no other than a woman she least (perhaps) expected early this morning. The two stopped, and turned their heads (cracking sounds coming from their necks) to Haruka. The two then flashed one nervous yet impish smile on their faces.

"Why am I not surprise to see you both?" Haruka said indifferently.

"Perhaps my friend, it was the code." Saeki pressed further, validating the factuality of his earlier on statement with her complaining companion.

"Code? What code?" asked monotonously by the blonde, releasing a yawn after it. And as if everything moved in a slow motion, Saeki's mouth started to drop. The woman, namely Mayako sneered at this.

As prideful as this man is, he started opening his mouth and sang Haruka's name out loud, in his(or what he thought) in tune voice. And to save herself from further embarrassment, she quickly grabbed Saeki's collar and threw him inside her apartment. She turned her full attention next to Mayako who only gave Haruka an irresistibly impeccable smile.

"I can't close the door on you, can I?" she asked, her voice sounded defeated.

"I deserve as much as sleeping with you after what I did for you three days before yesterday." Mayako, as arrogant as possible, enlightened her blonde friend. "But as we both have notice, you're not my type. No offense though."

"Not taken." Haruka sighed. "Make yourself at home." with one hand gesture, Mayako walk as dominant, as cocky and as graceful inside Haruka's apartment.

The three had took their refuge in Haruka's kitchen, sitting on the table and having their breakfast (_'looks at the clock' _or brunch) compliments of Haruka's refrigerator and cupboard. Haruka popped out a box of cereal and poured it over a bowl of milk; Mayako continued stirring her cappuccino while waiting for her toasted bread; and Saeki smudging his toasted wheat bread with strawberry jam and peanut butter, and a hot nissin cup noodles waiting aside.

"Next time you want to invite yourselves over here, at least try eating at your own place."

"I don't see why we have to, do you?" Mayako answered, shifting her gaze from Haruka to Saeki.

"Clearly I have to agree with that." sipping the hot noodles in, Saeki nodded in agreement. "You see, what's the point of visiting if we can't experience the hospitality of the one we're visiting." pointing from left to right, in circles, the chopsticks in his hand as he made his point. "And as I remember you owe me" hand over to Mayako

"And yours truly..." Mayako spoke with such high account of one's self.

"a thank you." Saeki continued.

"Don't spoil it."

"The extent I did just to make oji-san believe me." a bit pained in his expression "I sold my soul just for you, Haru-chan! I lied!!" He screeched, said it like he never did something as lying before.

"Soul? What soul?" Haruka coughed.

"I drove all night just to take you home." Mayako informed. "The agony. The pain." Said in an over dramatic tone.

"You just slept in the passenger's seat. I was the one who drove the car. What agony and pain are you talking about?!"

"Yes, but apparently it is my car. And having you drive it is agonizingly painful."

"Just tell us." Saeki voiced out, mouth stuffed with instant noodles.

"Tell what?"

"Why you left in a hurry that night?" Mayako filled in.

"Is this why you're both here?"

"Aside that Saeki's saving money and about the other thing, not even close. But since we're here, why not pressing the issue further?

"And you think you could get something from me?"

"I know." Mayako smiled reassuringly which the blond hated so much.

"I remember that day..." Saeki again started. Gulping down the noodles in his throat, he continued. "Your father asked why you left, I told him we had an argument and you broke up with me and under so much pain, you left." and he started laughing.

"So believable..." Haruka sarcastically remarked as she released soft sounds of laughter.

"Strangely, Michiru-san remained still and quiet during the whole ride.. I did sense an aura of something like guilt coming from her.. I wonder why..." Saeki mused. Haruka suddenly paused from laughing and remained silent. This sudden reaction caught Mayako's attention. She placed her arms on the table and let her chin rest in her palms. She then narrowed her gaze at Haruka.

"She got through you, didn't she?" Mayako eyed Haruka suspiciously who in turn averted her gaze down her cereal filled bowl. Saeki grinned sheepishly.

"So she rejected you!!" Saeki voiced out, hand triumphantly raised up as he stood up from his chair. He looked at Haruka for confirmation but only glared at him in return. "..or not..." slowly he sat back from the chair.

"Michiru-san pushed you away didn't she?" Mayako continued with her assumptions. Haruka remained quiet and refused to answer. "Probably the only reason you left is that she wanted you to stay away from her." She paused and observed Haruka for a moment. A slight movement from Haruka's face proved she had hit it right this time. She continued. "As Saeki mentioned, the guilt and all would prove that I am right. Wouldn't it, Haruka?"

Haruka scoffed. "Rejected? Pushed? Or whatever you two would like to put it, nothing happened. I was... tired of the beach. I needed to get home. Michiru doesn't account to any reasons that made me go home that night." She looked at the two people in the room sternly. Saeki decided to shut his big mouth for once while Mayako chuckled bitterly then sigh.

"I thought I had that one right."

"Surprised?"

"Quite. I'm never wrong at this sort of things."

"Well you have."

"I guess I have." Mayako smiled, all knowingly. Haruka knew very well what it meant but decided to shrugged it all off.

"This is surprisingly awkward..." Saeki blurted out, still stuffing some noodles in his mouth. The two women now turned their eyes to Saeki who choked in the process. Mayako laughed as loudly as possible then followed by Haruka. After several attempts of Saeki coughing the noodles out, he was finally successful at it this time. Saeki gulped a whole glass of water, and breathed deeply in and out.

"Oh by the way..." Mayako spoke once again, getting Haruka's attention. "My father wanted to invite you to a charity ball in the old mansion tonight."

"Charity? Me?"

"Hai. Since you were once a famous F1 racer, you'd be a big addition to the event."

"I don't know..." Haruka said hesitatingly. "Is my father coming?"

"I was told that he had an appointment tonight and donated 10 million yen instead." Mayako responded. "Probably much better if you go. At least it'll have a representative from the Tenoh Corp."

"I-"

"Haru-chan!" Saeki lectured. "That charity event is for the kids with cancer! At least do something useful and helpful with your fame!" Haruka gulped. Saeki never raised his voice before moreover been this serious and determined about something. And by this, Haruka only found herself nodding in return. Mayako squealed and moved in advance to hug the now baffled blonde.

After the brunch, Saeki and Mayako bid their farewell to Haruka and finally left the apartment building.

* * *

**-Mayako's POV-**

"Is it certain that she's coming?" Saeki asked quite worriedly. Mayako only returned it with yet a reassuring smile.

"Of course. My father first handedly invited her. And it being a charity event makes it harder for her to turn it down."

"So our plan will go smoothly?"

"As smooth as it ever will." slowly she started laughing then turning to a more menacingly type of laughter.

* * *

**-That Night-**

Heads started turning, mostly composed of women, as soon as Haruka walks in in the mansion. Their deep stares never left the blonde's face or her body. If stares were possible to undress her, she would be naked by the time she had set foot inside the mansion. Perhaps the presence of a tall, handsome, and having a slender body that belongs to a young man made all the difference. The event was attended by mostly rich and old people. So having a fresh and young face in the crowd was enough to make the women be swoon off of their feet.

"Haruka!" a woman shouted from the crowd. Haruka turned her head to where the voice came from. She smiled as soon as she saw her friend walking towards her. "You made it!" Mayako cheerfully said as she enveloped Haruka in a big hug.

"As promised." Haruka replied as she returned the hug. "After Saeki's speech, I don't have any choices left." The two broke off from the hug. Haruka looked around, looking for someone who supposed to be standing right by Mayako's side.

"Looking for Saeki?" I nodded. "He's off to the stage, preparing himself in hosting an event for later on."

"Saeki hosting? That's something to see."

"But the event he's hosting is the must see of the night." Mayako voiced out, a bit suspiciously. And before Haruka could ask more questions, Mayako had raced her in "I got to go. I'm also needed at the stage. Try joining in with the crowd and make some fruitful conversation with it at least."

"Ah yes, conversing with rich aging people is very fruitful. What could we possibly talk about? Money? Land? Properties? Caviar?"

"Knock the sarcasms off." Nudging Haruka by the stomach. "Behave, okay? I'll be seeing you later."

"I guess. Nice party by the way."

Mayako nodded then finally left the blonde all on her own.

* * *

**-Haruka's POV-**

I screamed for dear savior to rescue me from this excruciating conversation I'm having with these people. All they do is to brag about the money they have in their bank account, countries they have travelled and even this classy named food which I could be of guarantee taste nothing but crap.

"So what do you think, Tenoh-kun?" ah the 'kun', how deceiving my looks are. My father kept my gender well hidden, for our wealth's safety and for my racing career's safety as well. She remained quiet and so are the other three people around us as they all waited for me to reply.

"Yes, that…" I was honestly lost even before these women started opening their mouth. They were… talking gibberish about the chandelier Mr. Fumizawa have in this old mansion. The antique chandelier hanging above this wide function area we all are standing at. The brass Victorian age, or the other lady would argued as the Renaissance period, chandelier is the main argument between all of them. And why would I give a damn about some lighting just because it's expensive? I sigh and continued. "Well crafted, and well preserved." God, I need a drink.

"It seems that Fumizawa has a great liking to these kinds of craft. He also has some paintings in the other room during Gothic and Rococo revival periods. I heard he even…" _blah blah blah... _now I'm drowning myself with white wine. I'm not really much of a wine drinker moreover a white wine, but in this case, I'll make an exception. These talks about Renaissance era and alike are killing me!! I grabbed another wine glass when a waitress passed by us and took another sip.

"Isn't that Kaioh Michiru?" _Even drunk, I could hear her name… _I chuckled quite bitterly. It's been four days since we last made contact. She told me to stay away but here I am, still thinking about her. _How pitiful, really… _I took another sip to wash this all away but again…

"Yes. It is her. Such a beauty Kaioh Michiru is." I stopped. _That voice isn't coming from me. _And everything I thought to be true was proven wrong yet again when these women started gasping with admiration for her. I slowly look up and there she was, standing with such grace, class, elegance and beauty that I have ever come upon on the face of the planet. She is simply stunning; breathtaking; heart pounding… _heart-aching… _I stood there admiring the perfect art God had crafted himself and nobody would even argue with that.

"I heard she was first handedly invited by Fumizawa." I snapped from my thoughts and averted my attention to the woman speaking beside me.

"Yes. She was asked to perform for tonight's event." Another lady responded. This had gotten me suspicious. I look around and went to search for my friends. Finally I saw them; Mayako is smiling and whispering things off to Saeki. I knew it they are off to something. After the unsuccessful attempts at the resort, they decided to play their cards back here. I snickered softly. _Stubborn people they are… but…_

I stared back at Michiru, and smiled contentedly. _As long as I'm able to see her again… then I couldn't thank them enough…_

* * *

The crowd fell in deep silence once Michiru took hold of the stage. As soon as she started playing her violin, she captivated the hearts of each and every person listening to her. At most would be Haruka who by far travelled a long way into her own dream world while admiringly gazing at Michiru. The music ended, and the crowd all clapped their hands in astonishment.

Saeki then went out to the stage holding a mic in his right hand while the other was stretched out to congratulate the young violinist. "Ladies and gentlemen, let's give Ms. Michiru Kaioh a round of applause for such tremendous performance." Saeki spoke through the mic, snapping Haruka from her dream. She looked up and saw Saeki shaking hands with Michiru and again giving each other fake smiles. They released their hands from the shake. Michiru took her bow and stepped down the stage "Again another round of applause to the Mozart of our time." Saeki added, earning a sarcastic smile from Michiru.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I'm Tomiyama Saeki, and I'll be your host for tonight. We would just like to say our thanks to all of you for coming to this charity event. And for that we have a little surprise for all of you." Saeki spoke again through the mic. "To add up a little donation to the Cancer Foundation for Kids, we have decided to auction one of the hottest bachelors in the country." He smiled and how wicked is it. He looked through the crowd and held his gaze to his friend as soon as he spotted her. "Ladies and gentlemen, let's welcome, my friend, the racer, the sexy, Tenoh Haruka!" Haruka merely spilled out the wine in her mouth as soon as his friend spoke her name out. The entire crowd turned around and looked at her. The spotlight all met in one place; lighting upon the tall baffled blonde. Haruka just smiled, awkwardly, and held her foot on the ground. "Come up here, tiger." Saeki gestured and winked. Haruka glared at him and she could even swear hearing Mayako laughing in the background. She waved her hands to the crowd and smiled as she started making her way to the stage (unwillingly).

As soon as she had herself standing beside Saeki, she can't help but to whisper her anger out. "What the fuck are you two planning?" her smile still held up and hands waving to the crowd.

"A bright tomorrow for the cancer patients." Saeki simply stated and continued speaking to the crowd. "We have Tenoh Haruka starting at 10,000 yen, ladies!"

"15,000!!" a woman shouted in the background.

"20,000!!" screamed by another. Another second passed and another woman yelled her price.

"30,000!!"

"Come on ladies, the delectable Tenoh for one night. The sweet, charming, sexy racer right in your own palms." Saeki signaled Mayako who returned it with a wink. The brunette started making her way behind Michiru when a woman's voice out of nowhere suddenly shouted.

"100,000." a young woman with long blonde hair shouted in the background. Mayako and Saeki turned their attention to the woman. Saeki narrowed his gaze and spotted the model Aino Minako, arms crossed, standing firmly on the ground.

"100,000 yen for Miss Aino Minako. Going once..." Saeki counted intentionally slowly. He waited for Mayako, who now is in trouble. She walked her way a bit far from Michiru's back and with another groan, Mayako voiced out, in not her usual voice

"200,000."

Saeki beamed. Mayako's voice was his cue. "200,000 yen from the lady with the strapless black velvet dress…" he smiled and continued. "200,000 for Miss Kaioh Michiru!"

"What?! ME?!" Michiru blurted out in surprise. Light starts to gather down and shine upon her. Now the entire crowd turned around to look at her. Michiru looked around in hopes of finding the one who really shouted the price out. Unfortunately, she found no one.

Mayako on the other hand run towards Minako and covered her big mouth before the model could even voice out once again her price. She dragged her out of the function area down to a vacant room down the hall. Saeki, with all knowledge of having everything under control, started counting down (intentionally) fast.

"Going once, going twice, going thrice… SOLD!!" the host burst out, like how a judge convicts his suspect. "Tenoh Haruka sold to Kaioh Michiru!!" Saeki giddily announced. "Come on now to the stage Mozart and get your precious violin." Saeki joked, using Mozart and violin to represent the two women. The crowd started laughing and gave Michiru a push with their claps.

Michiru walked onto the stage and stood beside Haruka. She looked at her and saw the sorry expression on the blonde's face. She dismissed it with a smile.

"Let's make room for the two for they shall share the first dance of the night." Saeki informed. The whole room started to deem and soft piano playing in the background soon filled the air. Saeki walked down the stage and merged in with the crowd.

"I'm sorry for this. Those two…" Haruka apologized but Michiru cut her off.

"Why don't we make the best of it, at least?" Michiru smiled. And it made the blond wonder how long it has been since she last saw Michiru smile like that to her? Haruka sighs then smiles back. She then extended her hand gallantly and bowed her head gentlemanly.

"Would you, Miss Kaioh, like to offer this young 'man' a dance?"

"If this 'man' would only promise not to tease my dancing skills, why certainly."

"He'll try." Haruka responded playfully.

"Try harder." Michiru returned and accepted Haruka's hand. Haruka escorted Michiru down the stage through the center of the room.

Gently, she circled her right arm around Michiru's waist and pulled her closer. Michiru on the other hand, placed her left palm on Haruka's shoulder. Few inches apart, Haruka lead Michiru around, swaying her body in sync with the piano playing in the background.

"I never anticipated this."

"Anticipated what?"

"My foot getting butchered yet again by the same person."

"Really now?"

"Really." Haruka returned with a childish grin plastered on her face. Soon, everybody watching them started swaying into their own world.

"Michiru, I… You see…" Haruka started. "I always wanted to ask since then wh…" And as if Michiru knew what Haruka was about to say, she backed away.

"I need… some fresh air. Please excuse me."

"Ah..yeah, sure."

* * *

**-Mayako Parallel-**

As soon as they made it to the other room, Mayako released her hand on the model's mouth. "What the hell did you just do?!"

"Shit Maya." Minako fumed, still a bit out of air to breathe. "You don't have to cover my mouth that tightly. I do have a photo shoot tomorrow. If this will leave a mark, I promise to kill you!"

"If the sun ever set tomorrow for you."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Warning you to be precise Mina." Mayako said flatly. Minako only rolled her eyes and murmured in return. "We had an agreement, didn't we?! You're supposed to raise it only to 50,000 yen not double it!"

"You can't possible think I, the famous Aino Minako, would raise her hand for only 50,000. Really, Maya?"

"Don't you, Maya me! You now owe me a hundred yen!"

"You never said anything about that!!"

"Now I have!"

The heated argument continued until a door creaking disturbed the two women.

"Uhm, Ladies…" a man suddenly barged in. Both women turned around, glaring at the man who dared to disturbed them. Saeki shivered and gulped. "The targets went to their own separate ways."

"I guess your plan didn't work." Minako laughed, completely mocking Mayako.

"Are they still within the vicinity?" Mayako inquired, ignoring Minako's mockery. Saeki nodded. "Alright, let's move on to my final plan."

* * *

Haruka found herself walking inside a room as told in the note handed over to her a while ago. She tried to switch the light on but found it to be broken. She sighs and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge as she waits patiently for the person who wrote to her.

Michiru started walking to the room as said in the note she received earlier. She stops in front of the said room and faced the door. She turned the knob and pushed the door open. The light spreads inside as fast as the door hit open. She walked in and there she saw sitting on the bed the one who wrote the letter to her.

"Hey." greeted the other person sitting on the bed. "I received your note. What is it that you want to talk about?

"Note? You're the one who wrote a note to me." Michiru replied a bit confused by the turn of events.

"I don't remember writing you one…"

"Neither do I."

"Unless…"

* * *

**-Mayako's POV-**

Saeki and I silently walked over to the room where we have gathered Michiru and Haruka in. We stopped and pressed our ears over the door to hear the events going inside. I became a bit suspicious when I heard not even a single sound coming from the other side.

"You sure they got the note?" I asked in a whisper again to Saeki.

"Hai. I even saw Michiru-san walking this way."

"It bothers me. I don't hear any sounds."

"Should we take a peek?"

"Perhaps a little won't do any damage." Slowly and quietly, we pushed the door slightly open. I peeked inside, but the darkness of the room forbids me to even distinguish a single thing inside. I opened the door again, now wider and more exposed to the light.

"They're…"

"not here..." Saeki continued. I entered the whole room and Saeki followed me inside. We started searching for them, critical and observant at the sounds we hear. But unfortunately, we found no traces that could lead us to them.

"Where the hell they have gone off to?!" I voiced out, slumping off my body onto the bed.

"I had it!" Saeki muttered as he took his rest onto the floor. And when I thought the day wouldn't be unluckier than this, I was proven wrong again.

"Looking for us?" My eyes practically bulged out as soon as I heard that oh so familiar voice. I raised my body slowly from the bed and turned to the direction of the door. And to my dismay, there they are; Michiru standing beside Haruka who's playing a key in her hand. _A key… A KEY?!_ "This will be a lesson to both of you." Everything from that point on moved in slow motion.

"NOOOO!!" I stood up, stumbling from the bed down to the floor. I ran as fiercely as possible towards them but I was too late. The sound of the door being locked was all I heard next. I cried and screamed for help, but it's no use.

"Are you alright?"

"You!!" I turned around and glared at Saeki. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?!"

"Yes! You left the key on the table! If you hadn't, we wouldn't be locked here!!"

"This is your fault as it was mine." He remarked. _Oh please!_

"My fault?!" I can't believe this! He's turning the tables on me!

"Yes! If you hadn't given the key to me, I wouldn't have anything to place on the table!"

We continued glaring with undisguised hatred towards each another. I groaned in frustration and walked pass him towards the bed. I slumped once again and warned this raging hormonal beast "Don't you ever try doing something to me!"

"Like I was planning to!" He quickly responded.

* * *

"Don't you think its bit cruel for us to do that?" Michiru asks

"They deserve it." Haruka responded.

They continued walking outside. Michiru stopped and stood by the entrance. Haruka turned around, and eyed Michiru confusedly

"What are you doing?" Haruka questions.

Michiru looks at her and responded "I'm waiting for a cab."

"A cab?" Haruka chuckles. "Come on. I'll take you home."

"Thank you. But a cab is fine with me."

"Not for me. It's not always a guarantee that you'll safely arrive home in a cab."

"I always take a cab coming to and off from work." Michiru informed.

"Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"This stubborn."

Michiru's laughs softly. "It depends actually."

"Depends on what?"

"On how persistent the person I'm talking to." Michiru returned. Haruka chuckles and took Michiru by the hand.

"Yes, I am very persistent. And you, Michiru, are coming with me."

* * *

**-Saeki's POV-**

The room started getting hotter and hotter with every seconds pass. I started sweating all over my body and I could even tell that Mayako feels the same way as I saw her wiping her forehead. But unlike her, I decided to voice my opinion out.

"Whose plan was it to crash the conditioning system of this room anyway?" I started complaining. She cringed and turned her body around to face me.

"I was. But whose fault was it why we're stuck in here in the first place?" She remarked, quite annoyingly. I sigh in frustration and started unbuttoning my dress shirt. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Removing my polo."

"I'm not blind, Saeki. I wanna know why?!"

"It's hot okay. I need to cool off." I enlightened her as I fully removed my polo.

"I can't believe this is happening!!" she groaned and turned her body around, back facing me.

* * *

**-Haruka's POV-**

"Here you are. Home safely at last." I drop her safely off of her front door and assisted her off my bike.

"Yes, at home at last, but do dismiss the 'safe' part. Bike rides are more prone accidents than cabs." She interjected.

"That explains the tightness of your hold a while ago."

"Anybody would do the same thing, if the one handling the motorcycle is passing the speed limit." I pouted and she giggled a little.

I smiled and blurted out the words I wanted to say all this time "I missed you." I gasped, surprised by the words I released. I see her looking at me with same look she had back then. "I mean, I miss this. The sweetness then the witty banter."

She remained silent.

I sighed and putted my helmet back on. "I guess I'll see you some other time."

"Hey…" I looked at her and she continues. "You wanna go upstairs for some coffee?"

"I think it's better for me to leave." I responded.

"But I did pay to have you all night." She quickly returned.

"You did."

"Coffee perhaps?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No." she bluntly replied back. I gave up and removed my helmet and followed her inside.

* * *

**-Saeki's POV-**

I'm on with the last piece of garment in me, my boxer short. Mayako had removed her dress after I had removed my shirt and pants. I guess she can't take the hotness any longer. After she removed her dress she threatened to kill me if I even take a peek at her. I know I'm a virgin, but I'm not that desperate to even look at Maya-chin.

A drop of sweat came tumbling down my cheek. Really it's like an oven in here, and we're a piece of meat ready to be cooked.

Through the corner of my eyes and checked if Mayako's back is still facing me. And as fortunate as I will ever be, she's still in the same position as before.

I placed my hands on my boxer shorts with plans of removing it. I was halfway there when Mayako's voice took me by surprise.

"Don't you even dare to remove it!" I gulped and placed my boxer shorts back on.

"Little prince is dying here!" _like a hotdog grilling to be precise. _I complained.

"I don't care what happens down there! Don't remove it! If you do, I swear to the gods I'm gonna hunt you for life!"

"Alright, if and only if you let me sleep on the bed." I insinuated. She spun around at once and the anger and irritation in her face clearly evident.

"Fuck off!" I gawk as the sight in front of me was everything I have ever imagined or dreamed of. Mayako followed my eyes and stop down her chest. She quickly covered her exposed half naked body with the blanket and threw a big pillow towards me "Pervert!"

I'm surprised that my reflexes are even in sync with me right now as I had catch the pillow Maya-chin threw at me. Stood up from the floor and walked over to the bed. Again, she threatened me.

"I swear I'm gonna kill you if you walk another step." I laughed softly under my breath and continued walking towards the bed.

I laid my body beside her and placed the pillow in my hand in between our bodies. "In this way, our bodies won't come close to each other." I told her and continued. "I'm really tired. At least let me rest comfortably n this bed." I stretched my arms as I yawned. She remained, surprisingly, quiet and unresisting. I yawned once again but this time my eyes giving up on me. "Good night, Maya-chin." I bid and finally I fell asleep but… I swear I heard Mayako responding

"Night, Sae-chan."

Though it was said in a whisper, it was as clear as the full moon in this crazy night.

* * *

Haruka took her sit on the couch while Michiru went off to the kitchen to prepare some coffee for two. The blonde then started looking around and observing each and every piece Michiru has displayed in the room.

"I don't have much in here." Michiru walked in with a tray in her hands. Haruka stood up and took the tray off of Michiru and carried it to the table.

"I was expecting an overly decorated home from you."

"I keep it simple. The lesser I have the lesser work I have to do."

"Motto in life?" Haruka mused. Michiru laughs softly in return.

"Perhaps. I do travel a lot, so packing and unpacking is a bit troublesome for me." Michiru explained. Haruka nodded and took another sip from her coffee. "Hey…"

"Hmmm?" raising her brows up, Haruka waits for Michiru to continue.

"Sorry about what I said to you back then."

"Don't worry, it's done with." Haruka smiled. "Past is past anyway."

Michiru remained awkwardly silent. Haruka only sipped her coffee again.

"So…" Michiru started. "I remember you saying about giving me an additional question for you. Meaning I get to ask you question!"

"I remember making that promise in the resort. I don't think it's still valid back here."

Michiru started laughing and playfully hit Haruka's arm. "Cheater." Haruka grabbed Michiru's hands, completely taking the other girl by surprise. She suddenly slip from her balance and fell down on the floor bringing Haruka along with her.

If anybody was in the room, they could have misunderstood the two women based on the comprising position they are in right now. Haruka was on top of Michiru while the other girl was below Haruka; both their face inches apart from each other. It took a few minutes before Haruka had finally snapped out of her thoughts. She quickly stood up and helped Michiru up as well.

"I probably should go home right now." Michiru only nodded in return. Haruka started walking to the door. Grabbing her keys on the shelf, she turned the door knob open not until Michiru called her out again.

"Haruka." The blonde turned around and was met by something she least expected from the other girl.

_A kiss.._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**-HALL OF REVIEWERS-**

-BluexSavior, -gale, -harucino, -RukaMichiSkyKing,  
-Masta-of-light, -Latay, -Asakure, -...,  
-jadedlilgirl, -Thepillows93, -Akira-kun, -Haruka-Michiru,  
-OxMiss PeachesxO, -RukaMichi92, -Rushingwind, -Garfield,  
-krugern, -Reusch17, -petiyaka, -Vaness Riverton

**It'd be nice if you review...**


	12. Fate's Game

**AU**

**R&R**

**Note: All italics are flashbacks, and the regular font are the present.. This chapter is a bit confusing. **

**T**

* * *

_**-At age 7-**_

_**Haruka's POV**_

_We finally arrived in our summer house. My father lifted our luggage out of the car's trunk and took it inside the house. I stayed outside and kept gazing the clear blue sky above us. _

'_I wonder if you're up there watching over us, okaa-san….' I smiled 'danzen. You're up there for sure.'_

_A hand on my shoulder soon snapped me from my thoughts. I look over and saw my father smiling at me "Why don't you take a look around the area, Haru?"_

_I beamed and started running towards the area where okaa-san always takes me to. The place full of cherry blossom trees surrounded by colorful hydrangeas and a clear ankle length running water beside it; it is Okaa-san and my favorite place, our secret place. _

_I kept smiling as I run the path that leads me to the place where I feel (at the very least) close to my okaa-san. A place where perhaps my anxieties, worries, troubles, and pains would all be carried away by the running water flowing through the area._

_I stop dead on my track as soon as I heard soft whimpering sound. I walked slowly and carefully so not be noticed by the owner of this voice. I paused, and took the image in front of me with one look. Against the cherry blossom tree's branch, a girl crouched, her arms on her knees as her head leans over it. How should I describe her? Her hair was a bit like mine (in length), short and extends only an inch below the ear, well for the color (how should I describe it? Hmmm..) It's like a blue paint mixed with green paint leaning mostly on the latter color ; her skin is paler than mine; and her body is smaller than mine; and she's wearing a sleeveless white floral dress, and a white sandal... just one on her left foot… just one.. _

_I walked closer to her, and I wonder why. I wasn't thinking much, but seeing her crying underneath the cherry blossom tree saddens me. So this pulled me to go closer to her. I kept walking, my eyes fixated on her. The next thing I knew, I had stepped on a piece wood and a cracking sound echoed throughout the place._

_Her head instantly rose, and I fidgeted and started looking for an escape. I froze as soon as her eyes met with mine .I smiled, so awkward that even the birds would drop dead from just laughing. _

"_Hi-" I tried to speak up but as soon as her gaze turned to glare, I just shut my mouth and kept on smiling._

"_Are you here to make fun of me?!" she asked so accusingly, smokes fuming from her ears._

_Instantly the smile on my mouth turned to a big shape of 'O' and all I could do was to support my facial expression with "Ha??"_

"_You're going to laugh at me just like those other kids did?!" she stood up from the grass, my reflection burning in her eyes. "People like you…" She removed the last remaining shoe from her foot "I hate the most!!" and without reservations, she threw the sandal towards me. _

_I crossed my arms and raised it for defense. I turned to her and shouted in complaint "What did I do to-" but she was long gone before I could even finish._

_Next day arrived fast._

_I toured the village this time to pass up a few hours. I walk around the area and kept stopping one by one at each stores along my path. As I was about to reach the end of the road, I saw some 3 kids about my age cornering another kid. I ran towards them and winced as soon as I saw the same kid as yesterday. She had her fist clenched while she listens to the other kids continually harasses her._

"_Your father left you!!" teased the other girl_

"_Your mother is a useless whore!!" raise by the other followed by endless laughter._

"_You stink just like your mother!" And the tree kept pouncing harsh words to her. She just kept her mouth shut and held all her anger inside._

_She's a bit irritating to watch, since I, who had done nothing to her, threw her sandals to me, while them, who insults her, receives none in return. 'This kid is starting to get to me…'_

_And with just another second my opinion of her changed in an instant. Raising her arms up, screaming from the top of her lungs, she launched herself towards the bigger bully. And as expected she was thrown back with a full force push. She slammed her body on the ground, her elbow hitting the concrete pavement first._

"_Hey!" I blurted out. Their heads turned in my direction. I took my steps forward and stood in front of the girl in protection. "If you hit her, I won't hesitate on hitting you back." I threatened, adding a deadly glare to my scare tactics. The bigger girl, I assumed as the leader, hissed and turned her back to us followed by her other companions. _

_The last thing I heard from them was a complaint "Bringing a boy in, coward girl…"_

_I turned around and saw her body shivering. I bent down and as I do so, I saw a scratch on her elbow. I started rumbling my pockets (all my pockets) in search for a band aid. I smiled as soon as found one and held it out to her. "Here."_

_She grimaced and slapped my hand away from her. "Don't be nice to me!"_

"_Ha??" again with the same reaction from me. "How should I be then?"_

"_Didn't you hear them? My father left us, my mother is a useless whore, and I smell like just like my mother."_

"_So? I'm just giving you band aid, what does it have to do with your father and mother?" I asked innocently. She squinted her eyes in annoyance and I continued. "I don't even know what whore means." My eyebrows furrowed. "But, I think you're very lucky to have a mother like her."_

"_Mother like her? You don't even know who she is!!"_

"_She raised you by all herself, so I can tell she's a nice person, with a really really big heart, and who loves you dearly." I tell her. She paused and I continued. "You see, I don't have my mother anymore. My father told me that my mother is happy to where she is now, and that she'll always be watching me. But I also can't help to envy other kids who have their mother with them. So I consider you lucky." I smiled and she turned her face away._

"_Can I have the band aid?" she asked shyly. I smiled and started pealing the wrapper off and placed it over her scratched elbow._

_She smiled appreciatively. I blushed a little. _

_We stood up and I took hold of her hand so suddenly, taking her completely by surprise. "In this way, you could be by my side and I could protect you from those bullies." I grin, almost out of the ordinary grin._

"_But, they said I smell like my mother…" she uttered softly._

"_Hmmm…" I murmured. "Ne, do you like your mother's scent?"_

"_When we sleep together, I like smelling her cause I'm aware that she's beside me, and it calms my __heart that I could sleep peacefully whenever I'm with her..." she spoke softly, and added "I love my mother's scent."_

"_Then it's okay. I like it too. Your scent is like blue skies and a chilly sea breeze." I remarked with an adoring smile._

"_Huh?"_

"_You know, like when you open up your windows once you wake up and try to smell the morning scent… something like that…" _

"_Your funny." And she giggled._

We went home leaving a smile to both our lips.

"_AHHH!!" I gasped. My father gags the water in his mouth and run towards my side in panic _

"_What? What's wrong?! Are you hurt?!" My father asked so worriedly as he checks upon my body temperature. _

"_I forgot to ask her name!!" I said in distress. My father just hit my head, but softly in return._

"_Don't scare me like that. If anything, there's always tomorrow." My father said reassuringly with a smile on his face. I sighed then smiled, as thoughts of seeing her tomorrow came to mind._

_Tomorrow finally arrives. And unexpected news came with it._

_The neighbors told me that her mother and she had left early morning to another city._

_In the end, I wasn't able to ask for her name and I wasn't able to give mine. _

**--xxxxx000xxxxx—**

"Where are you going, Tenoh-sama?" asked a man wearing a three piece suite. He continued following Hiroyuki as he made his way to the door.

"I'm going to do a surprise visit to my fiancé's apartment." He replied, fixing his tie. "I have been really busy these days that I haven't given her much time. So I'll try to compensate it by visiting her."

"But you have a meeting 20 minutes from now, sir."

"Postpone the meeting and send each client a gift as an apology." He ordered before walking out the door. "Marcus."

"Yes sir?"

"Do order me some white tulips and have it deliver to this address."

"Hai." Without a second delay, Marcus dialed the flower shop's number in his phone. The older Tenoh just hummed happily and left his office.

**--xxxxx000xxxxx—**

_**-Age 14-**_

_**Haruka's POV**_

_My friend, without any consideration of my own feelings, dragged me to a place she calls 'Melody of the Heart' café. 'Cheesy, really a cheesy name.' I said to myself. Having no power to protest especially when she's so enthusiastic about it, I can't do anything but to be dragged by her._

_We entered and there's nothing special to it, other than a man in his late 30's playing a piano on the small stage set at the corner of the café and dim lights lighting over the place. Silent and peaceful, typically not my usual place. _

_She continued dragging me and took her stop in a vacant table, not that near or that far from the stage. She loosened her grip and took her sit and I sat opposite of her, my back facing the stage. We ordered; her with her usual drink and me with just a plain black coffee. She started talking about things, mostly I'm not familiar with, and kept giggling from time to time. _

_The piano then stopped playing and I held my yawn back. Honestly, I am, well was, bored maybe even before I took my sit, hell even before I stepped into this café. But I'm always helpless to this disarming smile my friend makes. I look back at her and she suddenly beamed, her gaze not glued to me. I turned around from my sit and followed where she was looking at. I stopped as my eyes fell on the most beautiful breathtaking woman I have ever seen. She turned to face the audience and her eyes suddenly struck me. Those blue eyes somehow felt familiar… It felt like I have met these pair of blue crystalline eyes before… somehow… somewhere I had laid my eyes on it…_

_A soft, sad, yet powerful melody soon brought me back to reality. I shook my head and saw her standing so elegant on the stage playing her violin as graceful as I could possibly imagine. Without a doubt, she's at her most perfect flawless for when she's stroking her violin. With every string stroke, I can't help myself but be drawn to her… my heart clearly in tune with the melody… I laugh inwardly 'Melody of the heart, huh?' and smiled as I gaze upon the woman playing the right tune to my heart…_

_This admiration continued for days. _

_I always come just to hear her play her violin and shine so brightly at the stage placed for her. Just listening to her and watching her at a distant, I feel contented._

"_Otou-san, I tell you she's-"_

"_Wonderful, talented, and breathtaking, I know. You've been telling me for months now."_

"_I know but she's really really amazing. And she deserves playing at a much larger stage than in the café. I want people to see how magnificent she is. I want people to be captivated by her music. I want to see her shine more brightly, far more brightly than the small stage can give her." I blurted out, enthusiastically._

_My father just smiled and petted my head "Alright. I see your point, Haru." _

"_Sir, the board is waiting." Marcus, my father's right hand assistant walked in. My father nodded and he left._

"_I'll be going now. Will you be sleeping in the house for tonight?"_

_I shook my head and smiled. "Iie. I'll be at my place as usual."_

"_Alright. I guess I'll see you around."_

_**-Several days later-**_

_**Hiroyuki's POV**_

_As I was on my way back home, the limo suddenly broke down and I was stuck in the middle of the road. My driver immediately stepped out of the car to check up on it, while Marcus and I decided to stay inside. I stared out the window and saw a small café across the street. I opened the door and stepped out of the car._

"_Where are you going, Tenoh-sama?"_

"_Just going to have a cup of tea." I replied and proceeded inside the café. _

_I ordered at the counter and took my sit in one of the vacant tables. Marcus followed me inside and took his stand right by my side. _

_I sigh and continued sipping the hot cup of tea in my hand while listening to the piano playing in the background._

_The music ended at the same time I finished drinking my tea. I stood up ready to leave until a child, same as my daughter's age, took the stage holding a violin in her hand. _

_And then she started. And all I could do was sit back in my seat and gasp in astonishment._

_The music ended and she took her bow. My smile just gets wider and wider. I stood from the table and instantly approached her._

"_Hello."_

_She spun around and looked at me questioningly before returning my greeting with an awkward smile from her "Hi."_

"_By the look on your face, you're wondering why a man like me would suddenly approach you."_

"_Yes, if I may ask." Her straightforwardness is rather adorable. I continued._

"_You play the violin so well for your age."_

"_Thank you. If that is all, I have to go and help my mother."_

"_Wait. I meant to say was, I would like to finance your studies abroad. Having such talent and keeping it all in here is such a waste. So If you would like, my company would be willing to let you study overseas where you could perform at a much wider and grander stage, meet people as talented as you are, and take lessons from those prominent violinists you only heard before."_

**--xxxxx000xxxxx—**

"Michiru, what are you doing?" Haruka asked, still dazed by the unexpected kiss given by Michiru. Their faces were still a few inches apart, and neither one wants to move.

"I don't know…" Michiru muttered softly. "But... I have this weird gravitational pull towards you of wanting to kiss you... and perhaps even more…" she answered honestly as she turned her gaze away from the blonde. She removed her hand from Haruka's and stepped back. "I'm sorry. You can go now… sorry… Please forget what I said." She spun around and started walking to her room not until a hand grabbed her from behind, turning the smaller woman around to face Haruka.

_(Before it's too late by Goo Goo Dolls plays in the background)_

"Haruka…"

"Michiru, I'm going to kiss you in about three seconds now…" Haruka warned softly through her breath, still holding the other woman's hand with hers. Michiru just went wide eyed "And if you don't want me to kiss you… if you don't want me to, I guess you just have to stop me then." Haruka moved in closer, cupping Michiru's cheek with her other hand. She spoke in her sweet sultry voice "Three…" she leaned in, fully capturing Michiru's lip.

**--xxxxx000xxxxx—**

_**-Age 23-**_

_**Michiru's POV**_

'_I'm engaged.' I kept repeating it over and over again, while sipping a glass of apple martini in my hand. It's not that I don't like him; to be honest I really like him a lot. He's nice, very supportive, __caring, loving and everything a woman could ever want. But I don't know if what I feel for him is enough to justify this marriage; if this feeling is love or simply my fondness of finally having a father figure beside me…_

_I sigh and took another sip. 'Still I care deeply for him…'_

"_Excuse me?" I snapped and looked at the owner of this voice. He quickly flashed a smile "Do you come here often?" I shook my head. He ran his hand along his hair and posed yet again a smile. "No wonder I haven't seen the woman of my dreams."_

_I forced a smile out. 'Oh God. That's the worst pick up line I have ever heard!'_

"_Let's dance." He proposed. I winced, still keeping my smile up._

"_Sorry. I'm fine with just watching." I refused politely._

_And as persistent as he was, he grabbed my hand and spoke "Come on baby, you'll love dancing with me."_

"_Really, I don't want to." I protested and he just kept smiling, completely ignoring me. "Hey, let go of-"_

"_Would you please remove your filthy hands off my girlfriend?" A demanding voice, not mine or his, intervened. He stopped and we both turned around at the voice direction. A feet away stood a handsome having blonde hair in front of us, eyes fuming with anger. The blonde started walking towards me and I swear I could feel the man holding my hand shaking. _

_The blonde stopped and grabbed the hand of the man holding me firmly with hers. "That wasn't hard, was it?" _

_The man hissed before walking away from us._

"_Thanks."_

"_You shouldn't offer if you would refuse in the end." She remarked as she walks away from me._

"_Excuse me?" _

"_A woman drinking an apple martini by the bar all alone is an invitation to them."_

"_And a woman dressed in a man's clothing is an invitation to what exactly?" I retorted. She smirked and I continued. "Who are you fooling here?"_

"_I'm not fooling anyone. I never said I was a man to begin with." She replied, facing me then back to the bartender. She continued "And since when dressing up like this became an issue?" _

"_And since when did a woman quietly enjoying her drink become an invitation?" I responded, cocking my eyebrow up. She looked at me then sighs. _

"_Here." handing a glass out to me. _

_I took it and looked at the glass then back at her. "What's this?"_

"_A glass of water... to calm your temper down." She smiled triumphantly and left out of my sight._

'_What a jerk!' I screamed inside, and then sigh 'Then again, she saved me…'_

_I am back again at the same spot where I was before, sipping yet another glass of apple martini. And when I thought I got my moment of silence back, a voice so familiar proved me wrong._

"_Another one eh?" she murmured appraisingly._

"_Oh please. Don't tell me you're here to join my club?"_

"_Club?" she laughs. "You're still at it where we left off. Alright, I'm sorry. How's that sound?"_

"_So unconvincing."_

"_Drunk much?"_

"_How's this for being drunk?" I raised my hand up and gave her the bad sign._

"_Oohh." She gasped in amusement "I like the duality in women."_

"_Are you seriously gonna keep this up?"_

_She laughs. "What? I'm just quietly enjoying my drink." She grins all knowingly._

_I rolled my eyes and continued sipping my martini while she hums a song with a smile plastered on her face._

"_Hey my kind of beat." She blurted. _

"_Huh?"_

"_I said it's my kind of beat." She repeated, her head banging along the loud music playing in the background._

_And unexpectedly, I voiced out "I'm drinking martini, isn't this an invitation?" I said suggestively. She smiles and turned her body to face me._

"_Do you want to dance?"_

_I don't know why or how, it's just that a tremor of excitement started rushing in me that I don't normally feel. So I took her hand and she led the way to the dance floor. _

**--xxxxx000xxxxx—**

"Ne Maya-chin, you awake?"

"No, Saeki. I'm sleeping."

"Don't you think we've gone too far?"

"God! Why do you have to ask if I'm awake or not if you would still bother me?!"

Saeki snickers. "But don't you think we've gone too far now? I mean we even got caught in our own trap. Wouldn't that prove that everything we have done to this day is a mistake? Forcing two people to be together is wrong to begin with."

"Perhaps…" Mayako responded. She paused for a while before speaking once again "But I have never seen Haruka like this before. She shines so bright whenever Michiru-san is with her… so happy. This might be selfish but if I could see her like that, then I'll do this over and over again. Besides, if two people are completely and utterly in love with each other, perhaps forcing them to be together is just giving them a little push to understand what they truly feel'"

"Hmmm…"

They stayed silent for a while until Saeki voiced a question out. "Ne, you really like Haruka, don't you?" Mayako just nods, and slowly her tears started to fall out from her eyes. Saeki was startled at first but his face began to soften as soon as he heard Mayako sobbing softly. Slowly, he removed the pillow between them and pulled Mayako closer. He then petted the brunette's hair for comfort "I completely understand."

"Baka... taking advantage of me when I'm weak..."

"Hai. Hai."

**--xxxxx000xxxxx—**

_**-Age 23-**_

_**Haruka's POV**_

_Before the vacation, my father decided to do yet another get together dinner between hi fiancé, him, me and Saeki (or what he as my 'friend with benefits'). My father had reserved us to have a dinner in a hotel and sadly, I can't escape this dinner this time since my alibi is coming along with me._

_Our dinner was served. _

_Saeki started indulging his food without any restraints. "Great food, oji-san!" he commented, after gulping the food down his throat._

_I sighed at the same time Michiru did._

"_Michiru-san's a violinist right?" Saeki asked. My father just nodded with a smile. "Ne Haru-chan?" he called out. I cringe and raise my head up, and force out a smile. "You play the piano right?"_

"_Hai." I answered indifferently._

"_You play the piano?" this sweet charming voice asked, a hint of shock in her tone._

_And before I could even answer, my father spoke up for me "Haru plays the paino really well. She started playing it… hmmm... when was it, Haru?" he asked as he looked at me._

"_Since I was 5." _

"_Ahh yes. When she was five she started playing songs out from the music sheets... but when she turned 15, she started playing something she composed."_

"_I didn't composed it…" I uttered._

"_Either way, it's still remarkable. I would love to hear it…" Michiru commented._

"_Why don't you play the song you always play, Haru? There's piano over there."_

"_Otou-san!" I whined. _

"_Oh Oh, I want to hear it too!!" Saeki exclaimed. I squinched my eyes in annoyance at Saeki's direction and only grin at me so teasingly._

"_3 against 1." My father voiced out triumphantly. I looked over at Michiru who just kept smiling at me. I sigh and stood up from the chair and walked over to the paino._

_**Michiru's POV**_

_I remained still and I watched her as she took a sit, slowly placing her fingers on top of the keys. Lightly, Haruka started plucking away the keys. I look around and saw the crowd started to focus all their attentions to her, listening intently to the melody she was playing. My eyes swiftly drifted back to her as the notes suddenly got stronger and stronger. 'This is…' I uttered to myself as soon as I heard the melody Haruka's playing. I gazed up at her tranquil face as her eyes were wide shut and lips starting to form a smile. The calm features on her face only warmed my heart even more. As the melody kept playing, I found myself getting enthralled by it. Like a magic spell cast down on me and all of the crowd listening intently to her. She was in her own world as she swayed along the melody she's producing and gently smiling at the same time. _

"_Haruka had kept playing the song over and over again. It was something she heard somewhere back when she was 14." Hiroyuki told me._

_As I blink once again, Haruka was already finished._

_She walked over to us, her face lightly blushing from embarrassment._

"_My girl knows how to play with her hands!" Saeki suddenly commented, perversion implied._

"_That's…"_

"_I really don't know…" she laughs. "But I named it after the café where I heard it from. Well to be precise, my friend told me it was known with that name"_

"_Well mine also!" Hiroyuki playfully responded to Saeki's comment. We were really divided; both have their own trail of conversation._

"_Where?" I continued asking._

"_Melody of the heart…"_

**--xxxxx000xxxxx—**

Michiru kept her gaze at Haruka and watch the blonde as she breathe deeply in and out in her sleep. She brush some strands off Haruka's face and traced the blonde's lips with her thumb. A smile crept on the blue eyed goddess' lips as soon as she heard Haruka murmuring in her sleep. She raises her head up and placed it over the Haruka's chest. Listening quietly to Haruka's heart beating, Michiru found ease and soon fell into a deep slumber herself.

**--xxxxx000xxxxx—**

_**-Age 23- **_

_**(in Venice)**_

_**Michiru's POV**_

_My concert was finally over and I was welcomed by Hiroyuki with a bouquet of white tulips in his hands. He smiled, and led me to the dining hall of the hotel. We have been friends for almost 8 years now. I was 14 years old when he offered to finance my studies abroad and since then he began supporting and helping me. At 16, he came to visit me and watched my recital. And it was the first time we talked to each other. Then every year after that, he always visits me and watch me perform. We got closer and I started liking him. Maybe I was lacking a father figure or maybe for other reasons… but the fact remains uncertain. _

"_Michiru." He called out. I looked at him and smiled. "I promised to buy you a necklace as a success for today's concert."_

"_You really don't have to. You've done so much for me ever since then."_

"_Well I didn't buy you a necklace. But I bought you a ring instead." He smiles warmly as he held out a red velvet box out in his pocket. "Will you marry me?" he suddenly asks and it honestly took me by surprise. "I'm straight forward, aren't I?" he chuckles. "I thought I would never like someone after my wife died but when I started spending my time with you, even just talking with you, I was proven wrong. I like you more than I thought." Hiroyuki stated, with all his feeling on the line. "You really don't have to force yourself. No ultimatums here, Michiru –san. I'll completely understand whatever your answer is." Again he smiled so warmly and so lovingly._

_I smiled and finally caught up my voice. "Yes. I'll marry you."_

**--xxxxx000xxxxx—**

Three knocks were made in Michiru's apartment door.

Michiru slowly opened her eyes and sat up straight from the bed. Removing the blanket over her body, she stepped out of her bed. She dressed herself up and proceeded at the door afterwards. She turned the knob around and opened up door.

Her eyes instantly went wide as soon as the image unfolds.

"Michiru."

"Hiroyuki?"

* * *

**A/N: thanks for reading!!**

**Let's play a game! you see, up until chapter 10, I have every chapter titled. but I can't think of anything after that. So,**

**In your review, suggest a fitting title for chap 11 and chap 12. The winning title will be posted 4 days after. ****So please help me with the title. **

**Oh if you're wondering why I put up the song in there(Goo Goo Dolls) because I thought it was fitting. lol**

**And as for my heroes, let's give them a round of appluase cause here they are:**

**HALL OF REVIEWERS**

**-jlslash, -Rushingwind, -Sky King Haruka Tenoh, -...,  
-Latay, -jadedlilgirl, -QN,  
-ShoujoGirl, -asakure, -Akira-kun,  
-RukaMichi92, -MoonShadowz, -Mantaray,  
-gale, -harucino, -Garfield,  
-BluexSavior, -Thepillows93, -Wicked Prince X,  
-Haruka-Michiru, -krugern, -LaCazadora, -Vanessa Riverton**

**You guys rock!!**

**For those reading Season's of Love, I'll update it 2-3 days from now.**

**Thanks again!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AU**

**R&R**

**Thanks to Karis!! Hugs and Kisses to you amiga!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Three knocks were made on Michiru's apartment door.

Michiru slowly opened her eyes and sat up straight from the bed. After removing the blanket from her body, she stepped out of her bed and dressed herself up. She walked over to the door and turned the knob around.

She opened the door slowly and her eyes instantly went wide as soon as the image before her unfolds.

"Michiru."

"Hiroyuki?" Michiru uttered, a trail of shock in her voice. She was completely surprised. Hiroyuki never visited her, so she's struggling whether this is real or not but if it is, then why does it have to be right at this very moment.

"You don't sound so happy." He mused aloud.

"No. I- I'm just surprised to see you here." Michiru responded trying to conceal the disappointment that dared to escape from her.

Both stared at each other eye to eye for a couple of seconds. Hiroyuki clears his throat and spoke a bit timidly.

"So- can I come in?"

Michiru broke off from her daze and responded, her hand gesturing inside. "Sorry about that. Come in, come in." she smiles.

Michiru closes the door after he walks in. She led him to the living room and let him have a seat while she went to the kitchen to make some coffee for him.

"I never thought your place would look this simple." He shouted from the living room to Michiru who is in the kitchen. "I thought you were more of this luxurious extravagant type of person. Simplicity never really got into my mind when I pictured you and your place. But I like it." He commented.

"I never really try to decorate my place when I know I won't be staying for too long." Michiru replied from the kitchen.

"Then I guess I shouldn't expect simplicity when we start living together." Hiroyuki remarked. Michiru dropped the tablespoon as soon as she heard Hiroyuki's response. "Are you okay?" He asks as he stood up from the couch.

"Ah yes. I- I'm fine..." She replied reassuringly. She bends down and picks the spoon up from the floor and places it in the kitchen sink. "But I won't get to decorate it as much since I'll be travelling quite a lot."

Hiroyuki laughs. "But it'd be nice to come back to one special place you can call home. So I don't mind if you're travelling the world, I just want a home where you and I can be together. So, you can decorate it as much as you want so I can remember you every time I'm alone in our home."

Michiru chuckled softly and a bit of guilt and sadness surely found its way out into her laugh.

Silence soon formed inside Michiru's apartment. She was reluctant to talk and the other decided not to press further and just enjoy the quiet time he was having in her place.

The sound of the door opening made Hiroyuki open his eyes and jerk up from the sofa. A person walks in while looking at the things in hand.

"I got us some coffee; one macchiato and the other cappuccino." The person walks inside still looking at the things in their hand. The person continues to speak as she walks. "I didn't know what to get for the breads so I got us some chicken sandwich inste-" she paused as she looked up, shock evident in her face. It puzzled her as to why he has to be in Michiru's apartment at the same time she is. "Otou…san"

"Haruka?" He questions.

Michiru walks out of the kitchen, looking at Haruka then back to Hiroyuki. Haruka looks at her and her father followed her gaze and fell exactly at Michiru.

"Michiru?" Hiroyuki mutters.

Silence again encompassed the whole room as all three looks at each other in surprise, disbelief and in suspicion.

* * *

The blonde woman entered the old mansion, heading directly to the room where she left two of her closest friends. Her usual shine wasn't as remotely bright as before. She was different than usual. She was down and yet she tried to put up a smile before entering the room to see both of them.

She inserted the key and opened the door. Haruka walked in and her face instantly fell on the floor. On the bed laid Saeki half naked and around her arms was Mayako cuddling close to him. The blonde walked closer and stood beside the bed. Haruka cleared her throat loudly and Mayako's eyes started twitching slightly while Saeki moaned deeply.

Haruka repeated the same thing a couple of times before Saeki started stretching his arms. Mayako slowly opened her eyes and went berserk when her eyes trailed off from the sweaty chest to the blonde suspiciously looking down at them.

Haruka smiled cheekily at the two while Mayako's face went pale. Saeki started moving from the bed as he opened both of his eyes. Mayako's gaze trailed off to her body and could only be paler when she saw herself wearing nothing but her undergarment.

Finally, Saeki is fully awake. He smiled as he saw Mayako was already awake and was still in his arms.

"Morning." He greeted sweetly as he leant in for a morning kiss.

Mayako wanted to shout but couldn't find her voice. Rather, she raises both her hands up midway, and with one forceful push, Saeki went rolling down the floor, head hitting first.

"That was one sweet greeting." Haruka praises as she bends down and poke the now unconscious body of Saeki.

"That little-! Taking advantage of me." Mayako muttered to herself, wrapping a blanket around her body. Haruka stood up again, now a really mischievous grin across the corners of her lips.

"I wonder what happened last night."

"Nothing!" Mayako shouted, her face blushing profusely. Saeki, now conscious, fully opened his eyes and stood up from the floor. "Nothing happened!!"

"Tsk... tsk... tsk..." he started. Haruka watches Seaki as he continues. "You see last night Maya-chin and I had a deep conversation which led to revealing her own secret. But first-off, before I went to sleep, I heard Maya-chin said my name in such a cute and sweet way." Mayako's eyes instantly bolted up. She grabs a pillow nearby and threw it towards Saeki who dodges the pillow so easily. He smiles. "Night Sae-chan"

"Hmmm." Haruka mused. Mayako's face just went redder than before. Saeki started yet again, now his grin even cockier.

"And after that, she cried onto my chest and admitted to me that she has in fact been-…" but before he could even finish, Mayako had already launched herself towards Saeki, forcing the two of them to go falling to the ground.

Mayako tried to cover Saeki's mouth while he struggled to break free from Mayako, leaing an amused Haruka standing beside them watching as both of her friends fought. And during Saeki's struggles, he accidentally cupped Mayako's breast. Mayako stopped instantly and the two stared at each other. Haruka's eyes bulged on instinct and Mayako's face immediately went red.

"KYAAAAA!!"

Right away, Haruka lifted Mayako up from Saeki's body and bent down to take a gruesome eye poke on him.

"Are you alright?" Haruka asked as she turned to Mayako's side. The other girl nodded. "I shouldn't have made you stay here with him if this would only mean that he'll harass you."

"Hey! That was an-UMPHFF!" He tried to defend but was cut half-way when Haruka's palm connected with his forehead.

"And you even got the nerve to defend yourself." Haruka voiced out.

Saeki backs a few steps away before speaking once again while rubbing his sore forehead. "If you hadn't locked us up then you wouldn't be able to be with Michiru."

"That's right, what happened to the two of you after you locked us up?"

"Shouldn't you be still in distress after what just happened?"

"I heal fast." Mayako smiles cute enough for Haruka to shrugged it all off. "So, what happened?"

Mayako and Saeki looked at her with pleading but cute eyes as both waited patiently for her reply. Haruka groaned long and deep before speaking once again.

"I need a drink."

* * *

_I turned the knob to Michiru's door and found out it was open. I walk in, carefully holding two cups of coffee and a bag of sandwich in my hands._

"_I got us some coffee; one macchiato and the other cappuccino." I voiced out as I continue walking inside "I don't know what to get for the breads so I got us some chicken sandwich inste-" I pause as soon as my eyes fell on the person beside me. I could honestly picture out from my mind getting into code red situation. I was shocked to see him. I tried to smile and conceal the shock and nervousness in my voice and finally spoke "Otou…san"_

"_Haruka?" He questions, looking at me confused as to why I'm standing at this very moment in Michiru's apartment holding two cups of coffee._

_My gaze trailed off to someone beyond my father. I looked at her and she looks at me then to my father in sheer horror. This would probably be the best time to say that our graves have already been mapped out. _

"_Michiru?" My father called her name with such suspicion in his voice. "What is going on? Why is my daughter in here?"_

"_Otou-san" I took a step forward and was met by his gaze. "I've wanted to tell you this but I didn't have the right time to tell you. Michiru-" I started. I wanted to tell him the truth and hope he would understand. But Michiru cut me off._

"_Hiroyuki." She mildly spoke and my father's face instantly went to her direction. "What Haruka's trying to say is that she gave me a ride home after the charity event and I let her stay for the night because it was dangerous to travel back that late." She explained it without a pause and so flawlessly even I nearly believed her._

_But I was totally surprised by what she said. It's wasn't that she lied because it's partially true, but what surprised me is the fact that she didn't even try to tell my father about us; what happened between us. This is the best time to tell my father the truth but instead Michiru decided to leave it be, like nothing ever happened between us. _

"_Is that so?" my father asks as he turns to my direction. I snapped out from my thoughts and nodded._

"_I didn't want my future mother to go home alone at night if there's something I can do about it." I replied as I looked over at Michiru and gave her a smile. She weakly smiles back before turning her stare away from me._

"_Well, since you're here, why don't we three share our very first breakfast together." My father suggested. I agreed and I saw Michiru looking at me in disbelief. _

_It's awkward. The whole duration that we are indulging our breakfast is awkward, at least for my part and Michiru's. _

_I kept my gaze down my food, trying my hardest not to make any weird eye contact with Michiru. _

"_So Haruka, I heard you and Saeki broke up. What happened at the beach that made you left early?" I gagged on the food that I was currently in the process of chewing. I cough a couple of times while softly hitting my chest. After I had stopped retching I took a sip from my glass of water then answered my father._

"_It's just that it's not really working out. He wasn't really my type."_

"_I guessed much. So was another person involved?" He presses further but now it's Michiru's time to gag the food in her mouth. Both my father and I looked at her. She waves her hand and my father shrugged the situation off. He looks back at me still eagerly waiting for my reply. _

_I looked at Michiru with the corner of my eyes and answered "It's complicated."_

"_Well, it sounds as if it's not going too well. You should look for something steady. Like me and Michiru, a steady and healthy relationship." My father said proudly. Michiru just stared away from my gaze. "Well, we'll all be living together after the marriage, it actually depends whether you want to live with us. Never the less, Michiru could teach you a few things about love." My father paused briefly before gasping. "That reminds me, the wedding is a month from now." He looks at Michiru who only smiled at my father sweetly._

"_Hai, a month from now Hiroyuki."_

"_I can't wait to share my life with you." He said giddily, unlike a man in his age but you could see how sincere and honest my father was. _

"_I'm excited too." Michiru smiles as she places her hand on top of my father's hand. "Marrying you would make me the happiest I have ever been." Michiru's statement struck me. Something inside of me started aching, something that no-one could reach to mend or heal. I continued eating in silence and let them have their moment._

_After the meal, my father instantly left Michiru's place to go to another business meeting he had set out that day. _

_Michiru and I stood in front of each other not even uttering a single word. I cleared my throat and decided to speak first._

"_I'll be leaving then." I bid her goodbye only to be stopped by her hand grabbing mine. _

"_Haruka…" she spoke in a tone which I can't even decipher but it surely made me feel afraid. "What happened between us is just a big mistake, and we both regret it. So please don't ever tell your father or anybody about this. Promise me." She begged, and it tears me apart._

_I nodded, since it's the only thing I could do. I couldn't even find my voice to reply a single word._

_She removes her hand and I spun around heading with every intent to her door, my only exit from her. _

_As I leave her apartment a thought had crossed my mind. 'What are we to each other? And what am I to her?'_

* * *

"So that's what happened?" Mayako asked. Haruka nodded and continue drinking from the bottle of beer in her hand.

"And you're trying to let the beer wash it all away?" Saeki questioned. Haruka again nodded. "We're drinking in broad daylight to wash your heartbreak away… sounds fun." He murmured under his breath.

"So wait, you and her slept together, no protest coming from her? And then next morning she acts like nothing had happened between the two of you?" Mayako asked again, surely just to clarify everything. Haruka nodded the third time around and Mayako's expression just went sour.

"So, it's like one night stand but not really like one night stand since it was a second time but she's just shrugging the whole thing off as though it were a one night stand?"

"That was amazing, Saeki." Mayako sarcastically praised Saeki to which he grinned as though he were all-knowing. "And you're okay letting her drink all she wants, Saeki?"

"I don't see any reason for her not to." Saeki replies as he hands another beer out to Haruka. "Drink up, Haru-chan!"

"Hep, hep, hep. That's enough. Give me that beer." Mayako protested as she leaned out to grab the beer Haruka was holding. "Not everything can be solved by drinking."

"Maya-chin you're such a kill joy. If Haru-chan wants to drink, let her drink!" Saeki whines. "Drink up, Haru-chan."

"That's enough Haruka!"

"Drink!"

"Enough!"

"Drink!"

"Enough!"

"Shut up!" Haruka grunted agitatedly.

Both Saeki instantly shut their mouths and sat properly back on the chair.

"It just feels like she's playing with me. Before she pushed me away then she kissed me then pushed me again. I don't understand it at all. It doesn't make any sense to me what she wants." The blonde said out of the blue.

"When did women ever made sense?" Saeki commented quietly yet Mayako heard him loud and clear. She returned his comment with a light kick on the knee.

"I used to play with women a lot. I never took anything seriously. But when the faint idea of her and me… when that is turned into just a simple game, it troubles me, a lot actually… and somehow it made me realize that perhaps this is it already…"

"This is what exactly?"

"Love… I think I have fallen for her without even knowing how or when… And I think she doesn't even have a clue as to what she does to me… or what she can do. Like the way I get weak in the knees whenever I look into in her eyes – I just get lost. The way I can't breathe when I'm around her. It's the way our hands match perfectly. It's the way my heart skips a beat when I see her. It's the way she catches all of my attention by not even saying a word. It's the way she makes the sky more beautiful to gaze upon. It's the way I act like a five-year-old in love all over again. And just a mere sense of losing her to someone else drives me crazy…"

"Wow that was… just incredible!" Saeki gasped as he clapped his hands together in astonishment. Mayako followed and clapped along with him.

"You're clearly drunk my friend. Let me have that booze." He commented as he leant in to grab the beer from Haruka.

"You, sit down and let her drink." Mayako lectured her finger pointing out to Saeki to sit down.

"I thought you don't want her to drink."

"That was before she opened up. Besides I thought you wanted her to drink?"

"That was before she started blabbering about strange things, Maya-chin."

"Drink up, Haruka."

"That's enough, Haru-chan."

"Drink!"

"Enough!"

"Drink!"

"Enough!"

"Shut up!" Haruka groaned frustratedly for a third time. "It was a bad idea asking for your help."

"You want a friendly advice then Haru-chan?" Saeki started. "As a veteran-"

"Veteran my ass." Mayako scoffed aloud.

"As I was saying, if this keeps going in this direction then maybe, just maybe, this thing going on between the two of you isn't really supposed to happen. If Michiru said it's a mistake then maybe it really is just one big mistake that should be left forgotten."

"That was one excellent way to boost her morale!" Mayako sarcastically commented. "Look, Haruka, if you love her then I think it's enough reason to go and pursue her."

"Listen Maya-chin, the problem is Michiru isn't exactly the 'pursuable' kind of woman with a ring around her finger and all." Saeki explains as he shows his finger and made some circle around it with his other finger. "We all made a mistake, and I don't think we should make it any bigger than it is now."

"Saeki, the only mistake we'll ever make is that if Haruka looks back at this situation and starts regretting the things she could have possibly done."

"I don't think she'll regret it since I think, somehow it's the best thing to do at this time."

A long awkward silence transpired before Haruka decided to open up again.

"Do you remember the girl I was talking to you guys about back in high school?"Haruka uttered out loud and randomly, catching her two friends somewhat off-guard.

The two nodded and Haruka continued.

"It's Michiru. I just figured it out when I saw her playing at the stage for the first time. While I was listening to her playing her violin, I suddenly travelled back to the very first time I laid my eyes on her at the café." She said while softly chuckling in between. She continues.

"Just a vague memory but when I saw her and heard her play, I'm so sure that it was her." Her faint laughter sounded a bit bitter. "My father stole the very first girl I ever fell in love with and now is marrying her. I found her first but he gets to spend his lifetime with her."

"Then maybe it's best to stop right now. We've done something wrong by pushing you two together. Michiru said it herself, Haru-chan… Perhaps it's for the best that you try and stay away from her from now on."

* * *

A week after Saeki, Mayako and Haruka had their talk; everything seemed to fall back into their respective places, just like before. Haruka distanced herself from Michiru and her father to avoid doing more damage to herself now, and she started living her life the way she used to. It was for the better, Saeki would agree to that, but he too, knew better.

Saeki entered a small café and wandered for a while as he looked around the area. Nothing much has changed. Still a small stage set at the very corner of the cafe and dim lights glowing over it, a soft nostalgic, piano melody is still playing and the sweet aroma of coffee brewing hasn't changed. The first time he came over to this quaint place was Haruka's last time. His blonde friend took him here to witness for himself the woman she always talks about. But when they arrived at that time, the girl Haruka was talking about is nowhere in sight anymore. The woman who had made Haruka feel miserable nine years ago is the exact same woman who is now making her feel as dejected as the last time.

He walked towards the bar and sat on an empty chair beside a woman. The woman glanced to her side, and her face instantly contorted up into a look of shock.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"I don't see why I shouldn't be in here." Saeki laughs. "I like to have some coffee break from time to time."

"It's ironic that you ended up here in the same place as I am right now."

"It's a small world, Michiru." Saeki commented as he took a sip of his coffee. "It just takes one person to connect people together." He enlightened then continued.

"One day you're with one person and the next day you meet another person and find warmth in that person's arms. The next thing you know, you're going back and forth from one person to the other, and you soon find yourself being trapped between arms of related people."

Michiru scoffed bitterly and took another sip from her coffee. "I'm guessing she told you all about it. And now you hate me and you're angry at me as well?"

"I never liked you so I couldn't possibly hate you. And I'm not angry; In fact, I'm partially at fault." Saeki replied. Michiru kept her silence and let Saeki talk it all out. "How did you find Haruka? Did she give you what you wanted when Oji-san isn't willing to give you that? Did she satisfy you?"

"You don't have any right to ask such a thing." Michiru shouted, albeit in a calm way. She was clearly angry but then again she doesn't have the right to be feeling such a way.

"Oh yeah, it's also my fault by pushing you two." Saeki chuckled. He paused and his face turned serious as he continued. "But if I knew you were only fooling around, I wouldn't have participated in this."

"I'm engaged, shouldn't that be obvious..." Michiru whispered.

"Do you want to hear something useful?" Saeki asks, but never waited for Michiru's answer as he only continued speaking. "There are two things you should make sure of when you want to play around, aside from not getting caught that is. One is to make sure that the one you're fooling around with knows you're fooling around. In that way nobody gets hurt. While the other is to make sure that the one you're fooling around with isn't serious about you. Otherwise, it'll only complicate things, don't you think?"

"My advice: be fair. They both love you. Haruka loves you and if you don't love her, you've got to tell her."

Michiru turned away from Saeki's stare while the boy only smiled at her reaction. Silence again flowed between the two.

"I should get going." Saeki began. Immediately, Michiru turns to look at him with eyes almost pleading. "Don't worry. I won't tell Hiroyuki anything about this. It's not for you, it's for Haruka." He stood up from the chair and hands a couple of bucks and places it on the table. "Congratulations on your wedding."

As he walked out of the café Michiru's eyes never once left his fleeting form.

As soon as he got out of the café, a woman with brunette hair was waiting for her by the door. He was surprised to see her in the same place as he was… For a moment, that is. He shrugged off the thought with a deep sigh.

"You raced me to her." The woman remarked with a thin line of disappointment in her voice. "But I must say I saw a different side of you that I never expected you to have."

"And since when did you start spying on me?"

"Oh, cut the arrogance. I wasn't spying on you. I wanted to speak to Michiru face to face. I saw you there and heard some lines that I never thought you would say. But it turned out more modest than what I had planned."

"What were you planning?"

"Just a little something in a different direction to yours." She laughed gently.

"I bet." He mockingly replied.

The two went on a silent walk. They stopped at a street light, Mayako stomping her foot impatiently while Saeki hummed under his breath. The light turned green and they crossed the street. They continued walking once again, but now Mayako's voice broke the silence off.

"What do you think will happen now?"

"The wedding will push through, she'll have a new stepmom, and she'll live her life the way she is used to."

"That doesn't seem to be a fairytale ending for her part."

"Maya-chin, life isn't a fairytale. It's not a sugar coated life where everything is easy. It won't always go the way you wanted it to. But at the very least, we should live, adapt and accept. Haruka has to live her life, adapt to the new things coming in and accept the reality of it."

"Why can't you be like this more of the time? I mean no more of the childish Saeki"

"Don't you think it's intriguing this way? You have more to discover and you won't get bored."

"I'm not really the adventurous type to want and discover new things. I like it all laid down for me to see and evaluate."

"Then you're missing a lot." He remarked. Mayako just glared at him as he smiled innocently at her.

"Are you free?" she asks out of the blue.

"What?"

"I'm asking if you have anything to do today."

"Are you asking me out? Is this girl asking me out?"

"Yes, I'm asking you out Saeki. And if you keep grinning like that, I swear I'm going to hit you with my purse."

"Suddenly you weren't cute anymore." He commented. He smiled and continues. "Alright, I would like you to know that in my very busy schedule, you are lucky enough to spend some time with me."

"Oh yes, I could very well see how busy you are."

* * *

Haruka drove back to her apartment building after the date Mayako had set up with her and Minako. She enjoyed the date, it's not like you can date a supermodel in any regular basis. Minako is a very attractive and very fine young lady who is one of the few could put up to Haruka's high standards. She was funny, entertaining, outgoing, a good conversationalist, elegant and she shone with a brilliant confidence; definitely different from the other women she was used to date. But still something was missing.

She parked her car, got out and proceeded to her apartment. She arrived at her apartment floor and stepped out of the elevator. As she was walking, she spotted a woman waiting; she sitting by her apartment door. As Haruka walked closer, she refused to look at the woman before her.

_(Look After You by The Fray)_

"You finally came. I was thinking that if I wait here, I could somehow see you again." The woman started as she stood up from the floor and walks over to Haruka. The blonde kept her gaze down and continued searching for her apartment keys in her pocket.

"You haven't been showing up to any wedding and dance rehearsals, not even the dinners set by your father. I was worried that something might have happened to you." She continued. Haruka paused briefly from searching for her keys and smiled bitterly.

"Don't you think it's a bit too late to talk about being worried?" Haruka replied, giving Michiru a bit of a shock to her system as to how resentful the blonde's words are to her.

Both stood in silence before a sound of click was heard. Haruka held the knob in her hand and as she turned it around, Michiru spoke once again, knowingly stopping Haruka from entering the apartment.

"I just ran into Saeki, and he told me everything." Michiru began. Haruka just kept her gaze fixated on her hands. Michiru continued talking. "I thought we promised not to tell anybody about this."

"I know." Haruka softly replied.

"Then why did you?"

"I don't know. Should everything have a reason?"

"I thought we talked about this. I thought after this, we could at least go back to what we were before."

"And we are." Her voice rose, but still her facial expression was calm.

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" She demanded but like Haruka, she maintained the loudness of her voice.

"You know for someone supposedly so smart, you can really be daft at times, Michiru." Haruka remarked.

"Why are you doing this?" she asks softly, almost pleading. Haruka looked up and was met by Michiru's intense gaze.

"Come on Michiru, It's not like you don't know why."

"I don't. I won't know unless you tell me the truth."

"You want to know what the truth is, Michiru?" Haruka challenged. Michiru kept her gaze straight into Haruka's teal eyes and showed the determination she has along with it. The blonde's face softens as she continues. "I love you, and I probably will love you for a very long time. But I can't just be someone you can have whenever you feel like doing it. Because, as much as I enjoy the concept of being able to touch, kiss or even do more than that with you, in reality, it's a bizarre form of torture, and I'm just not willing to participate in it anymore."

Michiru was struck and couldn't find anything to voice out. The blonde continued.

"So, right now, what I want to do is just move on and get over you. And the only way for me to do that is to not be around you anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Haruka smiled as she turns the knob of her apartment door. After the door was opened, she looked back at Michiru. The blonde smiled sincerely at her and finally spoke.

"I hope the best for you and for my father." She entered her apartment and closed the door, leaving Michiru behind her and out of her life.

* * *

_Preview… (lol)_

_Michiru: "I'm in love with your daughter…"_

_Haruka: "…. I'm leaving the country…"_

* * *

**AN: thanks for reading! **

**I'm sad to say that the next chapter will be the last! Hope you guys would review. At least try leaving one for those who haven't. Come on I'm like any normal **_(perhaps...)_** fanfic writers who enjoys reviews. I think it's healthy to be honest about that… Lol… Hope you guys review!**

**My birthday is on the 10th of June! Greet me guys!**_(I demand it! lol just kidding)_

**HALL OF REVIEWERS**

**_-Sky King Haruka Tenoh, -jlslash, -jafarjasmineforever2005, -RukaMichiSkyKing,_**

**_-gale, -Rushingwind, -Hyatt, -YinYangTwin1,_**

**_-petiyaka, -ShoujoGirl, -asakure, -Akira-kun,_**

**_-OxMiss PeachesxO, -Otaku313, -Thepillows93, -Haruka-Michiru,_**

**_-Wicked Prince X, -krugern, -LaCazadora, -Garfield,_**

**_-BluexSavior, -Vanessa Riverton, -jadedlilgirl_**

**Thanks for reviewing continuously!! I really appreciate it!**

**Same game rules apply for the title of this chap.**


	14. Note: Help

It's not an update. I'm sorry BUT,

please read me out first( yeah it should hear but you guys are reading so.. sigh… damn explanation…lol)

I did this because a certain reviewer about giving Michiru some trouble like giving her a part of what HAruka is feeling(sort of) anyway she really had me thinking about what ending I should really give.

So here comes your part

**Please answer my poll found in my profile(click my username and you'll see it****.) **

It is about what ending you readers want.

And from the result I'll get, that's what I'll give.

So the ending is really in your hands. But unraveling it is in my hands… lol

So please help me so I could update it as soon as possible.

**THANKS!!**


	15. Must Come to an End

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews!! And sorry for the wait.**

**Review guys! it's the last chappie!!**

**A big THANKS to impersonal for beta reading this!! love lots!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Friday**

**9:00 am**

Haruka went inside her father's office with such determination and eagerness emitting from her. Upon entering, she spotted her father sitting comfortably on a leather chair talking to someone on the phone. Hiroyuki smiled and waved to her daughter to take a sit on the sofa. She smiled back and as told, she took her seat. Haruka stared blankly at the flower pot placed on top of the table and carefully thought about the repercussions of what she would do or say after her father finishes with his phone call. It may be something out of the blue or perhaps something would come off as selfishness, but for Haruka this decision is the right thing to do whether he or they think otherwise.

"See to it you have it by tomorrow. I don't accept any delays or excuses," Hiroyuki said dominantly over the phone.

He closed his clam shell phone and placed it on the table. His gaze then averted to his daughter who's sitting in front of her. "Coffee?" he asked to her daughter who only shook her head in return.

He turned to his assistant and dismissed him. The guy in turn bowed his head and hurriedly went out of the room leaving the two Tenohs all alone. "I've been worried about you lately. You've never come to any dinners I set up or to any wedding rehearsals," her father started, pointing out Haruka's actions in the past days.

"I-… was busy these past few days lately," she replied, keeping her head facing down.

Her father stood up and walked over to a water dispenser. He grabbed two glasses and filled it with water and proceeded to where his daughter was.

"At least have some water," he sat opposite her as he handed the glass over to her.

Haruka took it in her hands and thanked her father with a smile.

"The wedding will be in a week from now. I can't believe time moves this fast."

Haruka smiles weakly keeping her dejected stare away from her father

"I never imagine I would meet someone like Michiru."

"And neither did I…" Haruka whispers softly, enough for her father not to hear.

He continues, "To be honest, when I met her, she actually fits the description you told me from before. It'd be ironic if she turned out to be your first love, don't you think Haru?" He ponders innocently as he laughs. Haruka kept her stare away and laugh weakly along with him. "I was really nervous when I 

proposed to her and when she said yes, I was the happiest man to have ever lived. Who knew 'yes' would have its sweet and loving sound?" He said giddily much to Haruka's dismay. But she shouldn't be this bitter; her father doesn't mean to hurt her this way. For starters, he doesn't know anything. He's just a normal happy man telling his daughter about his love life. "Michiru is-…"

"Otou-san." Haruka intervened, making her father look a bit surprised at her.

She clenched her hands over her knee trying to get determination out of her system. She breathed deeply in and out, and spoke her next words seriously. "There's something you need to know…"

* * *

**Saturday**

**3:30 pm**

A man with short black spiky hair continued brushing the wall with his paint brush. He groaned a little to accompany his unsatisfied look before splattering the wall with paint. The woman behind her instantly snapped at his immature action and hit the man with her own brush.

"Umphff!!" His head went forward hitting the wall thus making him fall back down on the floor.

"I told you to paint properly, Saeki!" the enraged woman deadly glared at her fallen worker as she stood beside him.

"You lack gratefulness, Maya-chin! I agreed to come with you expecting something different!"

_-flashback-_

"_Are you free?" she asks out of the blue._

"_What?"_

"_I'm asking if you have anything to do today."_

"_Are you asking me out? Is this girl asking me out?"_

"_Yes, I'm asking you out Saeki. And if you keep grinning like that, I swear I'm going to hit you with my purse."_

"_Suddenly you weren't cute anymore," he commented. He smiled and continues, "Alright, I would like you to know that in my very busy schedule, you are lucky enough to spend some time with me."_

"_Oh yes, I could very well see how busy you are."_

_Mayako accompanied Saeki inside her apartment. She opened the door and led him in. Saeki's heart was really throbbing crazily by this time. Who wouldn't sweat and be this nervous if a woman suddenly invites you inside her apartment? Of course nobody wouldn't if you knew that something like this would lead to only one thing and it has got be it. And in his mind, this has got to be it, his very first flesh touching, heart pounding, soul intertwining experience. _

_Mayako went into her room and Saeki followed her with a wide smile plastered on his face. _

"_Do you think we should do this? I mean-…"_

"_You don't have to worry a thing. I'm pretty much experienced at this. And I've got enough stuff to last both of us at least for a couple of days," Mayako replied._

_Saeki smile just grew bigger from there. Who knew someone like her would suggest something so fast and would even tell him these naughty things."I'm ready Maya-chin," he said seductively._

"_Good," she replied as she turned to face Saeki. _

_He was about to lean in when Mayako decided to walk over to the side and open the lights. The dark room instantly lighted up and showcased a pretty much empty room aside from cans of paints, paintbrushes, and newspaper scattered around. "It's really great you agreed to come with me. I wanted to paint my room a long time ago but doing it all by myself is really tiring. I got us enough paint and other materials. Thanks for the help, Saeki!" she smiled appreciatively. _

_Saeki just stood there dumbfounded after what he just heard._

_-end of flashback-_

"What were you expecting?"

"Something far more different than this!"

"Were you expecting me to just get it on with you?" she teased as she bends down, her face inches away from Saeki.

He blushed and lifted himself up from the floor. "Not even in my dreams, Maya-chin." He grabs the paintbrush from the floor and continued painting the wall properly again.

"Why can't you just be honest?" she presses further with her tease as she joins Saeki again from painting the wall.

"Why can't you treat me nicely?"

"I am treating you quite fairly."

"Hitting me with a paintbrush three times, never offered a drink even once, and didn't even consider if I need some rest," he counted down with his fingers as Mayako stared at it one by one in horror. "I've been here for three days and everyday had been the same."

"I told you that there was a fly taking refuge in your head at that time. And I did offer you some Melon pan," she said in defense which was easily taken down by Saeki.

"After you ate all of them."

The tension in the room just grew enormously big as Mayako kept smashing her brush against the wall while Saeki did the same. Neither of the two wants to break the silence or even intend to. The sound of 

a phone ringing echoed the room thus startling the two. Mayako rummage inside her purse and click the phone open.

"Haruka?" Mayako uttered through the phone gaining Saeki's full attention.

"Hey."

"Are you okay? You sound different."

"Just caught a cold."

"In summer?" She questioned suspiciously.

"When did you start interrogating your callers?" Haruka teased and laughs. "I just went to Saeki's place and he wasn't there. Is he with you?"

"Ah yeah. He's helping me paint my room."

"Good then," the blonde utters softly. "Thank you."

Mayako laughs at the seriousness of Haruka's tone and replied, "That's unexpected."

"You think? I did a lot of unexpected things these past few days. I managed to cook a decent meal for once. I woke up very late and slept very early. I turned down a date." She chuckles and continued softly once again "and… I'm leaving the country."

"That is surely unexpected….." she laughed at every word Haruka had just told her. She paused briefly as soon as her mind processed what Haruka had last said. Her eyes went wide and all she could gasp was "What?!"

"Also something unexpected?"

"Yes and certainly something ridiculous! When?!"

"Tonight."

"Why are you just telling this to us now?"

"If I told you much earlier you would've stopped me by then, wouldn't you?" Haruka knowingly accused.

The accusation hit hard on Mayako to which she replied in a soft and a bit embarrassed tone "Yes…But still-…"

"I hope you respect my decision if not, at least have some for me," Haruka interrupted.

"Where are you?"

"Goodbye, Mayako."

Haruka hung up before Mayako could even reply back. She stared at her phone in disbelief while Saeki stood there waiting for Mayako to say something. "Haruka… is… leaving… tonight" She uttered word per word, still in quite a shock.

Saeki sighs and went back to painting the wall as if he expected something like this would eventually happen. The brunette's eyes instantly flared up at how nonchalant Saeki's reactions were and it made her angry.

"You're just going to stand there and do nothing?" she shouted. "Haruka's leaving, and tonight! Do you know what that means?!"

"Yes. It means we can't stop her," he replied; his gaze still focused at the wall he's painting.

"Saeki!"

"She just told us now and won't even tell us where she is. Isn't that enough to prove that she doesn't want anybody to stop her?"

"But as her friends, we shouldn't just let her do some rash decisions," she argued.

"And as her friends, we should, at the very least, respect her even if not her decision, Mayako," he looked at her seriously which took the brunette to take a few steps backward and stare in shame at the carpeted floor.

* * *

**Michiru's POV**

**Saturday**

**4:00pm**

_(Cannonball by Damien Rice)_

I stared down the window of my apartment and watch as lights from below glow radiantly. Lights that slowly reminds me the time it had shine upon a certain blonde playing the piano. A glow, her glow, which certainly has its beautiful and remarkable brilliance, truly enthralling, a captivating kind of glow that you can't help but stare at the wonders she's making.

Fully drawn to her unpredictable yet charming self; sweet and caring side; witty, humorous and carefree attitude, a personification of many but was found in one entity… with her… within her.

Now, you find yourself looking unknowingly at her, your heart thumping crazily as you do so and your lips producing a kind of smile you never thought you have; something unique, genuine and spontaneous; something incredible, vibrant and invigorating… something new… something wonderful…

Then I wonder if this is real… if perhaps, this is just a simple infatuation, a lustful attraction but not beyond both. What he lacks, she has… what you long for, she has… what you seek for, she has… What you've dreamed of having, she has… Bringing you to a world you've never expected of being there, inviting feelings you never thought could possibly be felt, opening your eyes to the possibility of a life that is worth discovering, experiencing and living.

But to consider everything… this feeling towards her as something bigger and stronger in just a short span of time is absurd. A feeling lacking a time of growth is something that isn't real….

A momentary spark, a temporary attraction, and a short lived romance… Maybe just maybe, it is better to consider it this way…

It's not a form of cowardice to turn away from this; it's not a weakness to speculate what you hold so near; and it's not selfishness to seek something more lasting, more securing…

But even so, hearing her back then…

If it's just it…

"_I love you, and I probably will love you for a very long time."_

Then why is my heart can't stop beating this hard?

RIIIING!!

I snapped out of my thoughts as soon as this sudden sound echoed in my ears. I spun around and walked away from the window pane towards to my phone desk.I picked the phone up and quickly spoke.

"Michiru speaking."

"Good evening, Michiru," this familiar voice greeted, in his sweet and happy tone.

"Hiroyuki…"

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Ah… hai, I am…"

"You sound down. Are you ill?"

"No. I'm fine. I'm… okay."

"I see. Well, the limo will arrive shortly to pick you up. He'll escort you to the venue. I'll be there waiting."

"Hai. Thank you."

"See you there," he bid farewell.

"Yes, see you there."

* * *

**Haruka's POV**

**Saturday**

**11:00 am**

I'm leaving the country tonight. My father was really surprised as I told him but he happily supported my decision. That's what I like about him. He doesn't asks why or what. He just took everything as it is without any questions or any complaint. That's why I'm doing this. My father is great guy. He's a wonderful guy; he's kind, sweet and smart. He's the best father anyone could ever ask for and the best husband could anybody have. He deserves someone as great as him or even better. I don't deserve him as a father and neither does Michiru deserves him as his future husband. We lied. She cheated. I got hurt. But my father seems to love her and she seems to love her as much. So that's why I'm leaving; to put an end to this. It may be some rash decision but it's for the best, for me and for the both of them.

"Hey, you need any help?" she suddenly walks in.

I smiled and she took a sit beside me. She grabbed a couple of shirt of mine and started placing it inside my bag. "Are you sure about this?" she asked amidst the silent atmosphere we created a minute ago.

I slightly nodded and gave another smile. "Yes. This is the only way."

"Hmmm…" she murmured, "So what time is your flight again?"

"Around 9:00 pm," I answered. "Thanks for letting me stay, Minako-san."

"Nonsense. It'll be controversial having you here. 'The F1 racer and the model, under one roof' Kyaa!! I love the lime light!!" she joked, her eyes started sparkling with joy.

I chuckled a bit before getting back to packing my things.

I've been staying secretly over at Minako these past few days. We've been great friends after we both decided that it wasn't working out after the first date. She let me stay after hearing me out and even promised not to let anybody know about this. She never did. Even the media doesn't know I'm here. She's very helpful for my part and I'm really grateful to have her at this very crucial time of my life.

"What's this?" her voice emerged once again.

I looked at her and saw her holding a photo in her hand.

"Isn't this Michiru-san? And who are these people beside both of you?" she asked as she turned the photo around and pointed the people one by one.

I leaned in and grabbed the photo from her. My face softens as soon as the picture reminded me the time we spent at this little village far off from the resort we stayed in.

_-flashback-_

_The last dance for the day finally ended. Michiru stepped down from Haruka's feet while both kept their gaze directly at each other and their hands still intact. A smile instantly crept to both women's face which soon after turned into laughter that only they themselves know the reasons of. _

"_Alright gather up," a woman's voiced snapped both Michiru and Haruka from their fun filled moment and turned to its direction._

_Both saw an eager Setsuna gesturing the villagers to gather around in front of the bonfire._

"_Let's capture this moment and give those two a little memory of our village," Setsuna announced. _

_The villagers turned their heads to both Michiru and Haruka and gave the two a welcoming smile. Hotaru, the little girl who was sleeping a while ago, had now came running towards Haruka and pounced onto her leg, and was soon followed by her uncle Seiya._

"_Up! up!" the little girl demanded as she tugged Haruka's pants down. _

_Haruka smiled and picked Hotaru up in her arms and placed the little girl over her shoulder. Seiya stood beside Michiru and gave the sea nymph a warm smile. Setsuna set the camera in timer and quickly ran to Haruka's right side after. Michiru stood left from Haruka while Seiya stood left from Michiru. They all smiled together and pose ridiculously as well._

_3-2-1_

_Click!_

_-end of flashback-_

"The woman to my right is Setsuna, the mother of the child on my shoulder, Hotaru."

"Who's the hot guy?" Minako asked again, now interestedly pointing at the black haired boy beside Michiru.

"That guy posing a 'V' sign with a wide smile is Seiya, Setsuna's cousin," I replied.

Minako murmured for a while still gazing intently at the picture. After a while, a voice once again escaped from her mouth. "You all looked really happy," she commented.

"You and Michiru, both really do."

"Happy... Happiness… Sometimes when a person is so happy it only means something opposite of that, something saddening, will sooner or later come," I spewed these words out, not even knowing why. I looked at her and she had this sort of expression of incredulity in her face; one of which has in her mind 

of conflicting ideas. She kept her silence and I continued. "To have yourself drowned in this world of make belief is absurd… because happiness only last when reality is neglected. Don't you think?"

"Whether there is something saddening awaits you, if you welcome it with a smile, then I think it's something you shouldn't be worrying about. After all, one is happy when one chooses to be happy."

She smiled at me knowingly which I dismissed with my eyes averting to another direction. I continued packing as she only stood up from the floor.

"If you need any help, I'm here. I'll be here for the whole day, Haruka."

She bid and finally left me all alone.

"_After all, one is happy when one chooses to be happy."_

I wonder what she meant by that..

I wonder what she was imposing…

I wonder…

* * *

**Saturday**

**5:00 pm**

The whole function hall was crowded, composed by mostly of wealthy and prominent people in their respective industry. It was another charity ball sponsored by the Mayor himself - an event to raise funds for those who have recently been affected by the typhoon in the northern region. Thus, it being a charity event makes it harder for the sea nymph to over look, regardless of whether she is or isn't in the mood.

The sound of the violin raised into sort of notes in its perfect tune and rhythm before it ended slowly and quite melodramatically from the last note. Michiru gradually opened her eyes and smiled to the applauding audience as she took her bow before them. She took her steps down the stage and was welcomed by her fiancé. Hiroyuki led the way through the crowd while gently holding Michiru's hand.

"Excuse me?" a man from behind them suddenly approached.

Hiroyuki was the first one to spin around from his direction followed by Michiru. A smile instantly crept from his face as a familiar face had welcomed him.

"Fumizawa-san right?" He greeted.

"Hai, Fumizawa Suijiro. Fancy seeing you here, Tenoh-san," graciously offering his hand.

He smiled and took the offer. "Nice seeing you as well."

Suijiro then averted his gaze from Hiroyuki down to the woman standing beside him. "Kaioh-san, it's good to see you again. I never did get to say my thank you to you before."

"It's always a pleasure helping the kids, Fumizawa-san."

"Drop the honorifics, it's a bit embarrassing," he whispers the last sentence as if people were listening to their conversation. "So what are two doing together?"

"I accompanied my fiancé for tonight's event, and planned on taking her out after this is all over." Hiroyuki voluntarily replied.

"Fiancé?" Suijiro ponders aloud, grazing his hands under his chin. He furrowed his brows as he wondered of for a second before laughing unexpectedly. "Sorry, I thought the handsome blonde you we're dancing with at my event was your fiancé."

"Handsome blonde?"

"Wait… If I remember it correctly, I believe that young man was indeed your son."

"Haruka?" he asked.

Suijiro nodded earning a chuckling Hiroyuki in return, "I think my son was doing me a favor of not letting any other men touch my fiancé."

Suijiro joined him in his laughter and nodded in agreement. "Speaking of, where is your son Haruka?"

"Haruka's packing his things. He's planning to leave the country tonight." By the time Hiroyuki uttered the last word, Michiru's heart started to ache uncontrollably.

Haruka, leaving?

She gripped her hold tighter and breathed deeply. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She even couldn't think properly anymore. Thinking about Haruka suddenly leaving the country and the possibility of not seeing her again scares her. It terrifies her, it troubles her, makes her want to run, scream or simply cry. And it did. The feelings she was holding in was too much for her as her tears started falling down from her eyes.

Suijiro paused as soon as he saw Michiru bowing her head and tears streaming down her face. "Are you okay, Kaioh-san?"

Hiroyuki looked at her and started massaging her back gently, "Is there something wrong?"

The aquamarine beauty lowered her head and slowly removed Hiroyuki's hold from her.

"I'm sorry."

She took a few steps back and began running out of the hall. Hiroyuki ran after her while Suijiro stood there dumbfounded of what just happened.

Mayako and Saeki were arguing along the wide lobby of the hotel for being late for tonight's event. Mayako kept blaming the bishounen for taking too long in picking up a tux while he eagerly and determinedly reasoned out that one should dress properly in such event. They continued glaring at each other with undisguised disdain and animosity for one another until a strand of aquamarine locks caught Mayako's attention. She followed its direction and saw Michiru running and Hiroyuki desperately following her from behind. She grabbed Saeki's hand and dragged him along with her towards the two running couples.

"Michiru wait." Hiroyuki pleaded as he grabbed Michiru by the arm.

The woman stopped from his position while he gasped for more air. He stood straightly; hands gently placed over Michiru's shoulder and asked worriedly "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry about what?"

"I can't pretend anymore… I can't keep lying to myself any longer… I'm sorry…

"Hey, look at me" gently shaking Michiru's shoulder. "I don't understand what you're trying to say here Michiru."

"I'm sorry... I can't do this… I'm sorry... it is only now do I realize how much she meant to me when I'm going to lose her… I'm sorry… I have to go…"

"I don't get it… Her?"

"I'm in love with your daughter," Michiru uttered softly but was enough for Hiroyuki to hear.

His hold slowly loosened and soon fell back to his side.

"I don't know… I don't know what I feel anymore. I love her but I'm scared. I'm scared of losing you because the truth is, I don't want to lose you. You've been with me most of my life. I mean… You've been my life. There's not a significant event I've experienced that you weren't there with me. And… I'm scared of losing that… losing a part of me I've known of for the past years. But just thinking of not being able to see her again scares me even more…And… I don't know. I'm confused. I don't want to get hurt and I don't want to lie anymore, but I don't want to hurt you either."

"It'll hurt either way…"

"I know… But, if that wasn't the choice… if I somehow there's a chance that you would forgive me… that it was okay to… " Michiru looked up, her eyes locked into his.

"It's a simple question, Michiru. Do you need her like I need you?"

She removed the ring around her finger and handed it down to Hiroyuki. "I love Haruka. And I just can't keep running away from this any longer. I'm sorry for not realizing this any sooner…"

He chuckled bitterly and looked down at the ring in his hand. He smiled as he looked back once again at Michiru. "I love you. I mean I always have and always will. And it's really important for me that you're happy. To be honest, I want to be that happiness in you. But it's not. So I want you to be with someone who can be a part of the life that you want for yourself. I want you to be with someone who makes you feel like I feel when I'm with you. And right now, that someone is my daughter. So I think… its best if I step back... because no matter how hard I try to stop you, I just couldn't possibly do so."

"Hiroyuki…"

"She's staying over at her friend, Aino-san."

A woman from behind the pillars quickly jumped over the scene and proudly voiced out "I know where that is!"

Hiroyuki laughed softly at the sudden appearance. "You have two people to help you out, isn't that great?" he smiled.

Shortly after, Saeki walked out from behind the pillar and stood beside Mayako in shame. Hiroyuki walked closer to Michiru and took hold of her hand.

"Good luck."

* * *

**Hiroyuki's POV**

**Saturday**

**6:00 pm**

"Good luck" I bid and gave Michiru a smile.

And quite frankly I would never think something as simple as this would be so hard to do. I gradually released my hold and spun around. Saeki had his apologetic smile on as he ran pass by me, tapping my shoulder along with it.

_Was that a reassuring way to tell me that everything will be alright?_ Funny... because somehow it doesn't…

The sound of their footsteps was the only thing I heard next… farther and fainter, and soon after I was all alone again…

I took everything maturely, act as if everything was alright, that it didn't hurt, that it was okay, that I was fine with it… I was… a part of me was… but not entirely, because somehow I just can't help but to feel this pain slowly engulfing me. It was easy to get angry, to scream at her, to let her choose between both of us… but, I chose to be rational, I chose to be a good guy, I chose to understand, and I chose to forgive. It wasn't easy, or was the effect tolerable, but it was for the better… Because I know, no matter how I irrational, unreasonable, or illogical I get, that wouldn't change the fact that Michiru loves my daughter. Even if in the end she chose me… out of sympathy, pity or empathy… a kind of love I'll receive if I chose a different way to approach this then I know for a fact I wouldn't be any happier or would I be close to being satisfied.

It's hard to accept it, to understand, but it's harder to know you're the cause of both their pain and sadness.

I fiddled the ring in my hands and smiled at how things have turned out.

Somehow a part of me felt that something really did go on between them, but I just chose to ignore it and act as if it was nothing. If only I looked a little closer, critically, then everything wouldn't be this way.

I sighed and felt something warm slowly streamed down my cheek. I reached my hand over it…

_Tears?_

Albeit I accepted everything, understood the circumstances and faced it with so much courage…

It's still hard to pretend…

Cause somehow, this hurt as much…

* * *

**Saturday**

**7:00 pm**

Saeki had his focus on the road, ferociously taking over each and every car the pass over. Half an hour ago, the duo took possession of an innocent man's van in exchange of a police threat from Saeki while a calling card from Mayako. After that, the brunette began sketching the route down in a piece of paper and handed it over to Saeki as soon as she finishes. Now the black haired bishounen had taken the road in his eager and determined hands, while Mayako, on the other hand, had hears ears glued to her phone.

"Hello?" finally a voiced answered.

"You skinny liar! You told me Haruka wasn't there with you!"

"Thank you, I take good pride at being skinny, I'm a model remember," Minako sarcastically replied which earned a raging brunette in return. She groaned while the blonde decided to continue. "Anyway, Haruka isn't here."

"Oh cut the crappy act! Haruka's father told us himself!"

"But Haruka told me he's bound for secrecy!"

"So she is there!"

"Well hypothetically if she is here, I think that's what she'll tell me."

"Shut up! Just tell me if she's still there."

"…."

"Mina!"

"I was supposed to shut up, wasn't I?"

"And was I supposed to laugh?" Mayako returned angrily then she grunts "Just tell me if she is."

"She just went out but she'll be back," Minako finally responded decently. She paused and thought for a minute the meaning behind these interrogations. "Wait, why are you asking this anyway?"

"Just keep her distracted before we get there."

"Wait, I'm not doing any favors if I don't know why."

"I'm bringing Haruka to her. She's waiting."

"That's intriguing. Alright count me in, Ma-…."

"Hey are you still there?" Mayako asked worriedly after Minako became oddly silent.

"Ma-..rio? Yes, bring Mario the driver to pick her up before 8pm. Thank you," but before Mayako could even ask who Mario was, Minako quickly hang up on her.

* * *

**Minako's POV **

**Saturday**

**7:10 pm**

"Just keep her distracted before we get there." My very good friend asked for a favor after calling me a skinny liar.

"Wait, I'm not doing any favors if I don't know why," I pressed further.

I might as well do since I'm not getting anything from any of this. Besides, if I'm going to be part of what they're planning, I should at least know the reason.

"I'm bringing Haruka to her. She's waiting," Mayako replied honestly.

I wasn't really getting the 'her' part yet, I think for a couple of seconds. But as soon as everything sunk in, my mouth can't help but to really to gasp then smile after that.

"That's intruiging," I commented.

It really is. You know, when you thought it is all over, this sort of turn of event is somehow exciting. "Alright count me in, Ma-…." I joyfully responded but was cut midway when Haruka suddenly entered my place. She looked at me skeptically, and quite frankly I had goose bumps at the thought I was caught. _Damn!_ I don't want to be the reason for destroying their plan.

I started sweating and Mayako's voice was the only thing that brought me back to reality

"Hey are you still there?"

"Ma-..rio?" I continued, voicing this name out of the blue. I furrowed my brows for a while, questioning my own alibi but what the hell. "Yes, bring Mario the driver to pick her up before 8pm. Thank you." I quickly shut my phone off and smiled welcomingly at Haruka… _ahh.. I'm so doomed… _

"Mario the driver?" she questioned, chuckles in between, as she walked over to the counter table.

"My driver. Yes, my driver. The agency had him for my service and I just asked them if they could have him here by 8pm."

"You're going somewhere?"

"No, no. I had him called for you, so you should wait for him," I proposed.

She had this look of 'You didn't have to' all over her face and what do you know, I'm right.

"But that's not necessary," Haruka said a bit embarrassedly and apologetically.

"It's okay really. So take your time in here while you and I wait for him to arrive. How's that sound?" I'm such a great actress.

Haruka smiled and started gathering her things in the middle of my living room. I accompanied her and stayed with her and sat beside her on the sofa. We had a small talk then served her another glass of fruit drink.

We waited.

Waited… waited and waited.

_What the! Where the hell you two are?!_

Ten minutes had passed and they're still not yet here! I don't know what to do anymore. I told Haruka everything to tell about me, even my neighbor's cousin's lover I told her about. I also gave every fruit juice left in my fridge and now I'm running out of stack to give to her. Pinch. Shit, I'm in a pinch!

"I should probably get going now," Haruka excused as she stood up from where we sat.

I quickly followed her and grabbed the hem of her shirt.

"Stay!" I cleared my throat.

"I mean stay for a while and wait for Mario to come," I said as I pulled her back on the sofa. "I know. How about a good massage?" I proposed and smiled seductively in a way.

Haruka wrinkled her nose before laughing it all out on me. _Great, just great. I just made a fool out of myself! _"Massage sounds good, but I really need to go or I'll miss my flight." She removed my hold against her.

She bent down and grabbed her luggage up and proceeded to the door.

"Wait! Don't leave! Cause… cause I'll miss you!" I burst out dramatically as I threw myself all over Haruka. And my God! How embarrassing could this more get?

"Seriously Minako, you're getting a bit creepy," she remarked, a bit alarmed about the way I'm acting.

I was finally saved from this ridiculously, in a word embarrassing, position I was in when I finally felt my phone vibrating. I instantly pushed myself out of Haruka and quickly opened the door behind her. "I think Mario the driver is already by the gate waiting. You should leave no or else you would be late."

"I was on my way-…"

"No more talk. Let's just hurry up," I dragged her along the stairs down to the main gate.

Finally, they're here.

* * *

**Haruka's POV**

**Saturday**

**7:35pm**

It was really odd to have Minako act extremely affectionate to overly pushy. One minute she was stopping me from going then the next minute she was ready to push me out of her home. But then again, I shouldn't be one to complain since she's doing me a favor of letting her driver drop me off to the airport. It's quite nice actually and really a less hassle for me. We walked out of her home and were welcomed by a black van waiting by the gate. I walked over and Minako followed me from behind. Upon reaching the van, the door suddenly slid open and to my surprise the two least expected people I had in mind had welcomed me. I stared at their smiling face in horror and their smile just seemed to grow bigger.

"Hello Haruka!" they greeted in unison. I had my eyes and mouth opened for quite a long time before a word finally escaped from it.

"What are you two doing here?"

They snickered and I shuddered at the sound. I turned around to get an answer from Minako or at least any defense or a surprised reaction like mine but she only smiled the same kind of smile as both Saeki and Mayako has on.

"They're here to get you."

And by the time Minako finished her sentence, a group of hands started grabbing my hand and tying it from behind. I put up a good fight, shaking my hands from their grasp but Minako moved in closer and pushed me roughly inside the van. Mayako tied a rope around my body while Minako held my feet down.

"Let me go!" I demanded angrily. Three scoffed altogether.

"As if we will," Mayako commented as she grabbed a handkerchief and wrapped it around my head to cover my eyes.

The next event was everything my ears could process.

The duo congratulated Minako for the good work done who surprisingly returned the praise with an arrogant reply. _Totally forgetting what we talked about being our secret._

The engine finally started running and was soon followed by Mayako's ordering voice "Step on it!"

The car started moving backwards and I'm guessing, abruptly hit something as my body came rolling on the seat.

"Change the gear Saeki!"

"Sorry!! I was too excited I didn't think pass that," he apologized and I guessed he finally did it right this time as my body now came flying front until it hit another soft cushion.

"This isn't how I imagined my death would be…"

"Better stay alive. You don't want to miss this one!" Saeki teased followed Mayako's unwanted giggles.

"Where are you taking me?"

"We don't want to spoil the fun now, do we?"

"Fun? I think I just broken my bones from having my body rolling back and forth."

They laughed and I'm not really happy about that, about what they're planning and where they're planning to take me. The drive continued, I'm guessing for half an hour which really seems like a lifetime to me, and finally took its stop.

I heard the door slid open once again and a rough pair of hands grabbed me from the inside.

"I swear I'll break your arm once I get loose from this, Saeki!"

I threatened to which again both laughed in unison. He continued dragging along with him, for only God knows where, and pulled my body up front. He pushed me and soon afterwards the rope around my body started to loosen. The last thing I heard of was a sound of a big sort of metal door closing and a quiet sound of footsteps getting closer and closer.

I broke myself free from the rope and quickly removed the cloth around my eyes. I gradually opened my eyes and had it observing the place where I am standing. It was sort of like a storage facility, a really confined place with big metal doors as its entrance and exit.

"A really nice joke here, Saeki! Not really funny though," I shouted.

I was completely angry, and utterly annoyed. If this is a way to pay me back for not telling the news much sooner, then it's not really funny. And quite frankly I'm not really in the mood for it. "Let me out in a count three, you hear me. Three-two-on-…"

"Haruka…"

This melodic, sweet and gentle voice instantly swept everything I had in my mind.

I shook my head twice, trying to see if it was real but the same voice called my name out again.

"Haruka…"

I turned around and my eyes finally fell upon her. "Michiru…"

* * *

**Saturday**

**8:20pm**

"Michiru…" Haruka uttered in pure disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you..."

"See me?" she had her brows furrowed "Wait, so you had my friends kidnap me?"

"That... It was their plan."

Silence.

It was beginning to be the common thing to do whenever one is an awkward moment. And surely, the two of them together in one room is definitely awkward. But amidst the silent atmosphere, Michiru's voice prospered "I heard you were to leave the country."

"Yeah…"

"To where?"

"Germany."

Both women had their eyes locked onto each other. The other tried to hold her tears back while the other chose to avert her gaze to another direction. Sighs were released and shortly after that, Haruka was the first one to talk this time around.

"I should go," Haruka spun around and began taking her steps towards the exit.

"Are you mad at me?" Michiru suddenly asked, stopping Haruka completely from her tracks.

"I'm not."

"Do you hate me?"

"I don't."

"Then why are you running away from me?"

"I'm not running away."

"You are! Because if you aren't then face me."

Haruka weakly turned around "What do you want from me?"

"I want you…" she simply replied, softly and gently through her mouth.

Haruka turned her head away and kept her silence. Michiru's face softens as she continually gazed at the blonde. They were silent yet again. Michiru didn't know what to say or do and Haruka feels the same way. Michiru gripped her hands together, gathering all her courage out. She breathed deeply and finally voiced out the only thing she could come up with "Do you want to play a game?"

"Game?" she scoffed. "What's in it for me?"

"The truth," Michiru simply replied.

Haruka narrowed her gaze as she opted to keep her silence. The sea nymph took this opportunity to continue. "I'll ask you a question and you'll ask me as well. You can't ask the question that was asked before and neither can I."

"Go ahead."

"Do you still love me?" Michiru was the first one to ask the question.

Haruka had her teal eyes straightly looking at her blue ones. "You know how I feel about you, Michiru." Her tone full of genuine honesty.

"Cause I love you," Michiru uttered and continued "I'm in love with you. And it's very real. It's so real that it kept me moving -… mostly running from it, never ready for it. I don't want you to go. I can't let you go, because I might get the notion that it's okay to keep running."

"How about my father? He needs you."

"Not as much as I need you," Michiru's voice never wavered or was it lacking with deep sincerity. "I love your father, Haruka. It's a love that's pure, genuine and eternally innocent. He's tied to my past. He's been a part of my world long before you have been. And I just can't throw it all away. But I love you. It might sound corny and overused. It's like anyone could use that to describe how they felt about anybody... I just wish I have something more uniquely to describe what I feel about you. It's just that-… I don't mind spending the rest of my life just talking to you. And I know, I'll never be any happier and contented as I am now when I'm with you."

Haruka walked closer and stopped in front of Michiru. She leaned in, their faces a few inches apart. "I love you was enough Michiru. Romantic much?"

Michiru smiled and cupped Haruka's cheek in her palms. "I have my fair shares of romance novels."

The smaller woman pulled herself upwards and finally sealed in a kiss. It was simple, sublime and definitely surreal; it was perfect.

* * *

**Behind the doors**

**9:01 pm**

"That was definitely…. Corny." Saeki commented.

"You're the most unromantic guy ever!"

"That's absurd! Why? Have you met all of them?"

Mayako grunts and walked out of Saeki "Let's just return the car you stole."

"Borrowed, Maya-chin. Borrowed."

"Hai.. Hai.."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for Reading! Reviews since it's the last chappie!! Yes, the happy ending had won. I know it's corny.. don't rub it against me. lol**

**-HALL OF REVIEWERS-**

**-elfspirit7, -Sky King Haruka Tenoh, -Latay, -Akira-kun, -Kaze no Tsurugi,  
-windowgirl2005, -Garfield, -impersonal, -angelnaughty, -LitaDelacour, -glowie,  
-Asakure, -jlslash, -Iatheia, -No One, -petiyaka, -gale, -littlemichiru, -...,  
-BluexSavior, -RukaMichi92, -wonderer, -SY1957, -Mantaray, -emily, -Thepilllows93, -Reusch17,  
-Eiswulf, YinYangTwin1, -Wicked Prince X, -ShoujoGirl, -Razri,  
-LCazadora, -NinjaM, -chiasmus, -krugern, -Rushingwind, -Vanessa Riverton**

**Thanks to those who have greeted me on my birthday!! you guys know who you are!!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Weeks after**

Haruka and Michiru took a trip to Germany and had a really wonderful time together. The couple mostly stayed indoors for the first week, with Haruka using Michiru to the extent of her sexual power. They toured the place the following weeks. Haruka asked Michiru to marry her, not that it was possible, but it was heartfelt enough to have Michiru bursting out in tears. Of course, it's a yes.

And her father…

_-flashback-_

_Hiroyuki knocked three times onto the wooden door and waited patiently after that. A couple of seconds later, a man with disheveled black haired opened the door wearing nothing but his boxer shorts on._

"_Hey, Saeki."_

"_Hiroyuki-ji-san!" he greeted with a warm smile. Shortly, his smile went upside down "No hard feelings about Haruka and Michiru right, ji-san?"_

_He chuckled then tapped the bishounen's shoulder. "There never was! Besides…"_

"_Besides?"_

"_I have been thinking about you lately."_

"_Me?"_

"_Yes. And the way you had seductively invited me back in the resort" (please refer to chapter 9)_

"_Ah that...hehehe…" Saeki started to sweat nervously."_

"_I've been thinking, and probably it's good that Michiru and I didn't end up together."_

"_Why is that?" he gulped_

"_Cause I think I like you." Hiroyuki smiled deviously and it made the black haired boy terrified. _

"_Ji-san's it's not what you think," trying desperately to cover his body. _

_Hiroyuki walked closer and began touching Saeki's body._

"_It's what I think it is." _

_He whispered sensually through Saeki's ears resulting to a wide eyed terrified face. He shudders for a while before fainting from the floor._

_Hiroyuki looked at the fallen Saeki and smiled. A woman suddenly walked in from behind and likewise looked at the unconscious Saeki. Both looked at each other, and started laughing._

"_Good work, ji-san!" the woman praised._

"_That's payback. And besides I couldn't have done it without your help, Mayako!" he returned. _

_Both gave each other a high five, while Saeki on the other hand doesn't even have a clue that he was been fooled off. _

_-end of flashback-_

Guess Hiroyuki is doing great.


End file.
